<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sometimes love isn't enough, your happiness is bigger than us by Minibagelqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529887">Sometimes love isn't enough, your happiness is bigger than us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibagelqueen/pseuds/Minibagelqueen'>Minibagelqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: After the War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Blow Jobs, Canon Related, Crazy Azula (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Homophobic Language, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Sokka/Suki, Mutual Pining, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Past Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Zuko (Avatar), Sexual Content, Step-parents, Swearing, Terrorists, Top Zuko, Wedding Fluff, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, boomerang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minibagelqueen/pseuds/Minibagelqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set ten years after the war ended and Zuko is a grieving husband with a young child to comfort. Not barely ten months after the loss of his best friend who incidently was his wife, a new organisation has risen that seems to be out for blood.<br/>He's trying to juggle being a good Father, struggling to squash a terrorist cell, fighting with his Councillors and making sure he looks after himself properly. He feels like he's not doing any of it very well. His staff are really worried about him.<br/>But then a familiar face drops by and things start to look up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hakoda &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Izumi (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Mai (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Izumi &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Kanna &amp; Pakku (Avatar), Kanna &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Mai &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ursa &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar: After the War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deep breaths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 kudos?! Thank you everyone so much. I'm glad people enjoy this. </p><p>Hope you enjoy the next installment just as much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky quickly inked into a deep navy blue, glittered with stars and the moon hung as a beautiful silver crescent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the stillness and peace does not last long in the Fire Nation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an assault on a military post, a violent fight broke out and the Fire Nation soldiers just managed to hold out, thanks to the quick thinking and brilliant plan of a passing traveller. But these attacks were becoming all too frequent, had the New Ozai Society grown in numbers again? Or was this another group out for the Fire Lord’s blood? Perhaps it was simpler than that? Maybe they were just bandits? But the attacks seemed more calculated than that. It was deliberate. A challenge to the Fire Lord and the established order itself. They wanted to draw him out of the city, to come and face them himself. But his closest guardians wouldn't let that happen. They were starting to come undone and desperate. Soon though, maybe something world altering would happen…</span>
</p><p>
  <span> --------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and so the little Tigerdillo realised that he didn’t have to be so scary any more.” The father said to his daughter snuggled up in bed, “Because he had friends who watched out for him.” He continued and looked up. He smiled as he closed the books and waved his hands to dim the lanterns in the room. “Good night Izumi.” He said as he pressed a kiss to her sleeping forehead. “Sleep well.” He said as he set the book down next to the bed and stood up from his stool and cracked his back. It had gotten late, another night he wouldn’t get much sleep. But he couldn’t blame his daughter for sneaking into his room on a night, she was still trying to understand what losing her Mother truly meant. She was six and old enough to understand the loss, but young enough to not really process it. It was a terrible age to lose someone so important. He only hoped she would remember Mai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, she had never been as openly warm as Zuko, but she had been a brilliant mother. Fierce, protective, stern, fair, patient. He sighed. He missed her. It was just nice on an evening after all of the council meetings, paperwork, functions, appointments and noble duties to have someone to tell him he looked a mess and to help him with his robes. Now he was a Fire Lord without a Queen and a single Father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the hidden panel that he and Izumi and Uncle Iroh knew about and slipped back into his own room, after checking Izumi’s door was locked and that the window was firmly shut too. He slipped his royal garbs off and let them fall to the floor. He sighed heavily and looked to the bed, then he eyed the desk near the window. Maybe just a few more reports before bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted as he felt the sun on his cheek. He sat up and frowned, he always woke up with the morning sun! It must have been up an hour or so already. He was even more worried when he realised the robes he had left scattered across the floor late last night had gone. Someone had been in his chambers tidying up around him whilst he was unconscious at his desk! He shot up and took a deep breath. He was losing it. He was getting weak and complacent. Yes they were in a time of peace, but there were always people just waiting for an opening to try something. If it wasn’t assissination it was something. He didn’t bother to put any extra clothes on and ran through the secret door into Izumi’s room and his heart relaxed when he saw her playing with a doll, sat up in bed. “Good morning Sparkles.” He said warmly. “Would you like to go and get breakfast now?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Daddy!” She said as she clambered out of bed and into her Father’s waiting arms. “Okay, we’ll get you dressed, get Daddy dressed and then go find food?” He smiled as he held her close. She was the single most precious thing in the world to him. His nerves were wracked on trying to keep her happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast had needed to be a quick affair as Zuko was requested in the council hall room. He frowned as he listened to the latest news of yet another attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We obviously cannot give in to their demands.” General Baak said slamming his fists down on to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we positive we know their demands?” High Councillor Yam replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sending our Fire Lord out there to meet their leader is definitely one we are NOT giving in to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt hot and it wasn’t just his temper. He was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation. He didn’t like that Izumi was left with guards, okay, they were loyal he had chosen them himself but he felt like he was just passing her off for convenience. When Mai was about she was the best bodyguard the heir to the throne could have! Why did he feel so hot? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more muttering and shouts across the room and by now Zuko would usually have shot his comment across them all and the meeting would have ended. But he just couldn’t be bothered any more. He raised an eyebrow after one comment though, “Who was this traveller with the...what did you call it? A hand held cannon?” He mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not sure Fire Lord Zuko.” General Baak said, “But we have heard of this man showing up numerous times to offer advice or a new invention to help maintain the peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled slightly, “Odd how something that is a weapon should maintain peace.” He mused as he waved his hand airly in that way he did. It was true he had changed since Mai’s death. It had been nearly ten months but he was now obsessively worried about his daughter, heir to the throne and future of the Fire Nation. His council men and women had constantly been telling the Lord and Lady they needed more heirs but Mai's and Zuko’s love for each other had matured into a deep and affectionate friendship only. Sex wasn’t something either of them could muster up the enthusiasm for. Even just to go through the motions to produce more offspring. It hadn't felt right. So Izumi remained their one and only child. Now without a guard he trusted with his life, or the life of his daughter he was constantly on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A weapon yes, is designed to kill.” General Baak replied, “But it is only to be used when all other means have been exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled softly upon hearing one of his general’s speak in such a manner. It had taken a long time, ten years in fact for him to rid his war room of men who wanted to burn the world. Zuko’s methods had met resistance, even Baak had resisted the change at first. But he realised there was a nobility in being strong without being brutal. He had even made himself firm friends with the other nations, not just good allies. He was still hot headed, but he was passionate about peace. It made Zuko feel like he had achieved something, finally. He’d managed to get rid of some of the pomp and ceremony around the place. He was still so young though. At only twenty six he had only just begun to feel like he had made a difference. The rebuilding had gone well. The Nations were prospering, his capital’s wealth was growing and the United Republic of Nations had been signed. Even the Earth King had relaxed a little. It almost felt to him now that he was just the figure head he should be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find out who this man is. I’d like to invite them for an audience.” He mused. He stood up from his chair at the table, he rarely sat in the throne, all but avoiding it if he could. Some state visits and ceremonies demanded it. But if it was up to him he’d throw it on the next bonfire if he could. He bowed to his council and military people and they stood and bowed back. “I will review the intel on this group later.” He knew it was nearly dinner time and he was spending it in the garden with his daughter! No official meeting was going to prevent that. He moved through the maze of the palace corridors until he found the gardens and Izumi rushed up to Zuko with a painting in her hands, “Look Daddy!” She said and he wrinkled his nose. He smiled softly as memories of Sokka’s absurd drawings floated into his memory. He thought about the gang daily, of course he did, but sometimes odd little memories floated up from somewhere deep inside. “It’s…” He looked at his daughter hoping she’d give it away, “Very nice.” He finished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Appa!” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is.” It looked more like a bush but if it was the flying bison then it was the flying bison. As he looked closer he smiled more, “And is that the gang?” He asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmmhmmm.” She smiled, “That’s Uncy Aang...and Aunty Kakakaka…” She chuckled, Zuko loved that the teasing nickname he had given Katara had stuck with his daughter, “Uhm and thats…” She studied her own drawing, “Toph!” She had tried to call her Aunty before but the woman had outright refused to be called that. “Oh! And Uncle Sokka!” Izumi beamed. Uncle Sokka was awesome, he let her use his boomerang and he got told off a lot. “That’s you and Mummy.” She said as she then looked uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed hard, “Let’s go and feed the turtleducks.” He said as he lifted his hand with their lunch inside a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” She said as she let the painting drop in to one hand and then took Zuko’s in her other, tugging him towards the pond as if he didn’t know where it was. As they ate and played Zuko realised he relished these moments. Where he was just Zuko the father. Not Fire Lord, not important to anyone or anything besides his daughter and the turtleducks coming up for scraps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as always, he had to leave to attend to his duties. Then he was a nervous wreck wondering if she was okay. If she was sad. If there was some nefarious plot out to get her or him. He was so tightly wound all the time he was like he was when he was first coronated. He couldn’t even spar properly because no one wanted to be the one to potentially damage the Fire Lord! He even said he’d do it was wooden swords but still, there were some things his subjects could not do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another night fast approached and another bedtime story was read and another night where Zuko didn’t manage to sleep in his bed. This time though at least he did wake up when the maid entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast with Izumi, another meeting, lunch with Izumi and then more meetings. A bedtime story and waking up at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This repeated itself for weeks and the Fire Lord was looking more and more ragged. He sighed again, half listening to the exciting news about the rice yields and was just about to zone out again when he thought he heard a familiar name. “What was that?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our mystery helper.” General Baak replied, “It would appear to be your old companion, Councillor and Ex-Ambassador Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. However it would seem he has given up the role of Councillor in Republic City and is travelling helping out in the colonies.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka is our mystery hero?!” He laughed and it had been a while since any of the men and women sat around the table had heard it. “Has he been located?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but there are posters up. We have scouts looking for him, but we all know how elusive he can be.” High Councillor Yam added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes.” Zuko chuckled, “Do I know that.” He laughed brightly and seemed to cheer up for the rest of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brief joy was squashed down as another pile of papers appeared on his desk in his study and he frowned. He needed to approve some new treaties and check the trade proposals, there had been a bad flood on one of the islands too and aid would need to be sent. But again, that would need his approval. He rubbed his face and rolled his shoulders. Mai, even not being the most tactile would at least concede and rub them for him. Without sending for a concubine, no one was going to do that for him. He briefly mused on the idea of one of the concubines his council insisted having on standby for him. But no, he’d only start a war between them when they vied to be his favourite. Being alone was just safer. Easier. But it was lonely. He glanced at the time. He stood up, the chair scrapping and he felt like he was dizzy. He swayed slightly before he pushed it down again. He was just tired, that was what he was telling himself. Just tired. He caught sight of the black flag flying at the palace gates, his people were still in mourning for their lost Queen. He ran a hand through his hair quickly scooping it up to the top of his head. At times like this he wished he still had all of those fussy attendants primping and preening at him. He’d never known what to do with his hair. Well, it was story time and Izumi didn’t care what he looked like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko.” A guard said after clearing his throat to announce his presence. You did NOT sneak up on the Fire Lord. Zuko turned and frowned a little making the boy shrink back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re new.” He said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes Fire Lord Zuko.” He said. “I have just graduated out of the academy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have done well to be stationed within the palace.” He said as he set his quill down and gave the young man his full attention which made his chest swell with pride. “And please, Lord Zuko, Lord, Sir…” He shrugged, “It is all fine. You do not need to use my full title.” He insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Fire Lord Zuko.” He replied. They never did change. “I’ve been asked to tell you that you have a…” He tried to remember as he didn’t want to mess this up and anger the Fire Lord or his guest, “a ‘Wicked Awesome Fire Lord Butt Kicking Dude’ waiting for you.” He said hoping he had gotten it correct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko beamed and stood up, “Where is he?!” He asked trying to not let his excitement show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awaiting you in the throne room sir.” He said bowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent.” He paused, “What is your name sergeant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Heun, Fire Lord Zuko.” He said amazed he was being asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Sergeant Heun, please find my daughter and tell her that I have a surprise for her. If you can keep up, ensure she gets to the throne room safely.” He said. He knew she’d be followed by her personal body guards, but it would be good practice for Heun’s heart to get a work out when the little girl rushed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko walked in a very quick pace towards the throne room. He took a deep breath and pushed the big doors open and there he was in his brilliant blue colours of home, standing out against the reds and earthy colours of the palace. Sokka bolted towards the Fire Lord and flung his arms around him. The waiting guards had gotten used to him showing such unwavering disrespect to their Lord, it was a privilege few understood but wished to have. “Have you lost weight man?!” Sokka asked as he let Zuko go and patted him checking his arms and waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not.” He said as he shoved him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno man, you look pretty bad.” He said eyeing him carefully. The close look made Zuko feel a little flustered not wanting to get caught out. Luckily there was a high pitched squeal and then Sokka was on his knees as the young heir ran straight into his arms, “Oh hey Sparkles!” He said as he hugged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to let me play with Boomerang this time?!” She pleaded up at him with big round eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Zuko asked shooting a look at Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no of course not. Boomerang is dangerous and we don’t do dangerous things together.” He assured Zuko, the guards and pleaded with Izumi to play along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oooooh yeah we don’t play with Boomerang.” She said. He straightened up and felt a tiny hand tuck itself into his. He had always been good with kids. After all, he was an awesome Uncle! He had Katara’s children to deal with and Toph’s! Izumi was actually the best behaved of the lot of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you wanted to see me I’m told?” He smiled at Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apparently need to thank you. For helping out amongst the colonies. Apparently you’ve been invaluable to keeping the raids at bay.” Zuko replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, y’know. What can I say?” He asked as he blew on his nails and rubbed them on his shirt, “I’m just awesome. Aren’t I?” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Zuko said quietly. “Uh, so, how long are you here for?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No sure. I’ve no real plans. Since giving up the Ambassador and Councillor position…” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did that happen?” Zuko asked curiously as Izumi patiently waited for the adults to stop boring talking and play with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just realised I didn’t enjoy it anymore.” He said simply. “I didn’t have to do it so I quit. Decided to do something fun.” He said as he tugged at his ear a little nervously. He hoped Zuko wouldn’t be disappointed in him. After all he had gotten the position because he was friends with the Fire Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn’t disappointed, jealous yes, that Sokka could just bravely stride out into the unknown. “Well, if you’re happy then you chose the right thing.” He replied, “Look, sorry, but I do have a lot of paperwork to get through…” He began, looking wretched about it but if he didn’t sign the documents then they wouldn’t be able to load the next lot of boats with the aid rations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, dude, don’t mind me. Izumi will look after me right?” He asked and she nodded eagerly. “See, so you go do Fire Lording business and come find us when you’ve time?” He asked, “I did just spring this visit on you. I know your schedule probably doesn’t have any time for a catch up but...well I’m here!” He announced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Uncle Sokka, I want to show you the fire lilies they’re so pretty right now!” She said tugging at his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laters!” He said as the young girl pulled him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laters.” Zuko replied as he watched his daughter take his best friend away. He sighed with a faint smile on his face until he noticed one of the female guards smirking slightly. He straightened up and plastered his regal face on. What was that smirk about?! Though he did appreciate it. It meant they weren’t scared of him flying off the handle at the sheer cheek. He was not Ozai, if a guard wanted to smile in his presence they could. But something about that smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed through his paperwork and groaned when more was dropped on his desk. It was never ending. He even missed lunch as he worked through. But he knew Izumi had company now. He preferred to battle through the stacks of parchment and documents so he could spend the evening with them both.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Zuko finally got away he had to ask where his daughter was. He was surprised she was in her room so early with the Water Tribe Warrior. He pushed open the door and immediately saw a sword at his face. It lowered immediately. "Oh. Zuko... sorry. Just when no one announced I uh…" He sheathed the sword and opened the door for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirked, "At least you're paranoid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful!" Sokka shot back. “I’m never paranoid. I’m careful.” He reminded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except that time-” Zuko began and Sokka cut him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway Izumi, do you want to show your Daddy what you’ve been making today?” He said quickly. He did not need to hear of all his mistakes from Fire Lord Jerkbender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi bounced up and held out a beaded necklace she was making, it had pretty white, blue and black stones and shells. They obviously came from Sokka. How long had he been holding on to them for? “It’s pretty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it is. It’s very pretty.” He said knowing now why she was in her room and not running around the palace. “Did you do that all yourself?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Sokka did this knot!” She said as she held up one end that would be a fastener, a pretty intricate knotted loop. “He’ll tie the other end when I’m done.” She said, “But I’m not done!” She frowned, “I want red in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Typical.” Sokka smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well, we’ll see if we can find you some nice red beads tomorrow?” Zuko suggested, like it would even be a struggle, Spirits, he could shout now and they’d have a ton dumped at them. But patience was a good thing for the girl to learn. He didn’t want her knowing she could demand and receive straight away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Daaaaaaaddy.” She wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, none of that. We’ve been good today I’ve been told but it’s getting late and we can wait until the morning. The necklace is not going anywhere.” He said, “Now, up and into the bathroom. Let’s get you ready for bed.” He smiled. She frowned and slowly, dragging her feet headed to the bathroom. Zuko didn’t always get chance to get her ready for bed so he was quite happy he got to help take down her hair and comb it through. He looked up at Sokka and smiled fondly, “Thank you for entertaining her today. You really didn’t have to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding right. I get on better with Izumi than I do any of your staff!” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. Of course you do. You’re a big kid.” Zuko snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” He said proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rolled his eyes as he headed into his daughter’s bathroom and helped her wrestle out of her day clothes, wash up and clean her teeth. He sat on the bed and Izumi sat in front of him and he grabbed a comb from the dresser and sat behind his daughter and untied her hair carefully. He started to comb it, it was beautiful and silky just like his own. He also knew how nice it was for someone else to comb it. He turned around with a gasp as he felt Sokka’s weight behind him and blushed berry red as Sokka waved another comb at him. “Hey, you were all having fun I wanna join in. It’s a sleepover!” He complained, “Don’t pout Fire Lord Zuko, just let me brush your damned hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Language.” Zuko scowled but didn’t want to argue in front of Izumi. Afterall, he was only doing what Zuko was doing. The girl giggled and when she got bored she turned around and stood on the bed and hugged her Father around the shoulders and let out a jaw cracking yawn. She rubbed her eyes and blinked looking incredibly tired now. Zuko waved Sokka’s hands away and Sokka pouted, Zuko’s hair was nice. The both climbed off of the bed and the Fire Lord got his daughter settled under the covers. He read half of one of her favourite books and then she fell asleep. He smiled as he checked the door and windows and the room and then set the book down. He looked at Sokka and smiled as he pushed at the wall and the secret door opened up. They stepped through into Zuko’s chambers and he cracked his back and sighed. “Thanks again for tiring her out.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, she’s great. Easier to look after than Katara and Aang's. Wow. They run me off my feet.” He chuckled as he plopped down on the bed looking at his handy work. Zuko’s hair looked neater and shiny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. It’s a nice change for her.” He said, “Since Mai died, she’s been missing someone fussing with her like that. The guards don’t.” He said as he fussed with his robes. “Scared they’ll break her or something I don’t know.” He did know. It was the same when he was a child. But he wasn’t going to burn someone to a crisp if she grazed a knee. Maybe just break their wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me help.” Sokka said as he got Zuko’s outer robes off of him. He tossed them to the floor. “So, how have you been?” He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Zuko sat next to him keeping a safe distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not great.” He admitted. “It’s been hard.” He smiled weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have lost weight.” Sokka confirmed now the bulk of the robes were off of him. It might not be noticeable to others, but Sokka noticed it. He hoped Iroh wouldn’t be along for a surprise visit, he’d only try and fatten him up with tea somehow. “Have you been sleeping properly as well?” He asked concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get a few hours here and there.” He shrugged. It was nothing new. His sleeping patterns had been horrible when they had been travelling together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to take better care of yourself Zuko.” Sokka said firmly. “So I had best say goodnight so you can get some sleep.” He said making to stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Zuko said and flushed again, he tried to hide his rosy cheeks under his hair. “Talk to me...for a bit?” He asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat back down on the bed and turned to face the Fire Lord, “Alright.” He said. “How about I catch you up on the last ten months?” He asked. They hadn’t seen each other since the funeral, so he figured that would be a good place to start. He explained how he was sat in the office one day and felt like the walls were closing in on him. He was a Warrior not a Politician. He didn’t want to die under a mountain of paperwork so had resigned his position and gone travelling. That was when he ended up in the Northern Colonies of the Fire Nation. There was a terrorist cell making trouble and he had wanted to help. He started tinkering and building things and coming up with handy plans and gave the splinter cell a real headache. He was great at telling stories and had Zuko doubled up with laughter in some parts. Eventually, when the sky was a deep blue he had run out of stories. “So. I’m here now, to see how you are.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad. It was nice to see you. I don’t get to see any of you as much as I would like.” Zuko confessed. But as the hours had gone by he remembered why he missed Sokka the most. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway...your royal jerkness, I best head to my chambers.” He said as he stood up and bowed, “I’ll see you in the morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka…” He wanted to ask him to stay but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, “Goodnight.” He said and shed the remainder of his clothes and climbed under the covers, finally sleeping in his bed. He was up with the sun and looked fairly refreshed. Better than he had in the last few months. Sokka, Izumi and Zuko shared breakfast and Sokka said he’d watch Izumi again for some of the day but he needed to head into the market for a few things and to send a couple of messages. He didn’t return to the palace until late and grinned when Zuko leapt out of his skin to see him in his chamber when he emerged from the secret door to his daughter’s room. “How did you get in here?!” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked the lock. It’s far too easy.” He chuckled. “Anyway, last night you said something about it’s nice to have someone to talk to that didn’t go all up your butt with ‘Your Highness’ this or your ‘Fireyness’ that.” He shrugged. “So...tell me about your day!” He said as he offered a bag of Fire Gummies to Zuko. Zuko smiled at the small gesture. This was all going to end up blowing up in his face he knew it. But he was so lonely that he couldn’t push Sokka away like he needed to. He ate a few as he told him about what was happening with the Fire Nation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again they spoke, but this time it was Zuko’s turn to open up about his worries, how he really had been in the last ten months. He fretted over Izumi every minute and these attacks were happening more often. He felt like he should go and see the leader but he knew that was foolish. He just felt helpless and rather useless. Sokka had listened intently and made a decision there and then. But he didn’t tell Zuko of his plan. But he thought it might help everyone, in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had fallen asleep and Sokka helped him get into bed and left bidding goodnight to the guards outside Zuko’s room as he did. Oh yes. He was probably going to get into trouble, but it would be so worth it. He almost bounced as he made his way back to his chambers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> _______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day Zuko was surprised to hear that Sokka had left. In fact, he was crestfallen. He remained stoic and resolute when going about his business. His best friend leaving without a word, even if it was urgent just didn't seem like Sokka. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Maybe his friend was ashamed of his fears? Maybe he felt used when being left with Izumi. He decided to busy himself and the afternoon soon turned into night. He gasped when he saw the time and almost ran to his daughter's room. He nodded to the guards and walked in. What he saw, shocked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside her chamber she was happily curled up on Sokka's lap. Blissfully asleep. Sokka looked up sheepishly and put a finger to his lips. Zuko stiffened as he watched Sokka put Izumi to bed. He stood up and they silently locked up behind themselves and left through the secret door and into Zuko's chamber. Finally they spoke with Zuko starting. "I was not informed that you were back." He said rather displeased and angry with his friend for leaving in the first place and also at the same time elated that he had returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah... about that." Sokka said as he rummaged into his bag and pulled out a roll of paper. "See…they don't know I'm back." He grinned cheekily. "I uh...sort of….snuck in." He added. "You have so many gaps in your security." He said as he handed the scroll with the issues and potential solutions on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snatched it away and opened it to read. As he got madder and madder Sokka could see flames coming out of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm and I…" he knew this would do it, "Snuck in to see Izumi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?!" He bellowed and fire shot out off his mouth, burning the notes to ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grabbed another scroll. "I made a copy." Okay. He felt a little bad but he hadn't seen Zuko this determined and bad arse in a while. He liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I…" he panted. "Make sure NOTHING happens to her." He said and flew out of his chambers to scream at his place guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka felt a little bad at breakfast. He was surprised Zuko wasn't hoarse. He was still shouting. He carried Izumi to a dining hall. Zuko would come to find them soon enough. He chuckled as he heard another whoosh of flame. He did feel bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why and <em>HOW</em> was he able to sneak into my palace and get near my daughter?!" He boomed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire Lord Zuko...we, we allowed an oversight. But... Ex-Ambassador Sokka is an excellent infiltrator and most normal…" one of the Captain's began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I KNOW Sokka is amazing but he's nothing more than a man. If he could do it someone else could have too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned as he craned his neck to sneak on the meeting. Izumi was muffling snickers from their hiding spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire Lord Zuko. We failed." They conceded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Read these notes and ensure you put into action everything! I want a full plan by the end of the day " he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the scroll to the middle of the table and the Head of Palace security gingerly took them. "Fire Lord Zuko?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to call it…'Awesome Super Save the Firieinesses Kid Plan'?" He asked nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Spirits no!" He rolled his eyes. What was it with Sokka and naming things?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka covered his mouth as Izumi tried to pry his hands away so he got caught. He calmed down and they crawled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> _________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had finally calmed down by the time he met Izumi and now Sokka, for lunch. Her personal guard especially alert after hearing Zuko's explosion earlier. "Sokka…" he began, "I feel I owe you an apology for blowing off the handle last night." He said awkwardly. He still struggled with apologies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My fault. I maybe should have eased into it a bit." But that reaction, with the flames out of his nose! He would have to write to the guys about that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked really rattled now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look…" Sokka glanced at Izumi. She wasn't too near the pond so he looked back at Zuko who he noticed kept one eye on his daughter anyway. "The other night when you told me how worried you were. I thought hey! Let's prove his Fireiness wrong. Let's test it and see if there are any holes and well... sorry. I found some." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No. It's better someone I trust got to her. I just…" He looked exhausted. He had been up all night shouting away his fear. But it was more than that. "It means someone else could have." He said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But they didn't. So we have chance to put some things in place." He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We?" He asked eyeing his daughter, "Izumi...away from the edge." He warned her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You think I'm gonna leave when you clearly need my help?" He asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you…" Zuko shook his head. Had Sokka just managed to orchestrate a job for himself? How did he always manage to do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waggled his eyebrows, "I just want to be useful what? I mean okay. Having some plush bed and awesome meals and all the money…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?" Zuko snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All the money I need to build what is needed for protection." He finished. "I just want to help." He smirked. But behind the smirk, Zuko knew. That WAS all Sokka wanted. Spirits help him. He was already starting to stir with the warm glow Sokka gave him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izumi. Daddy has a lot of work to do today." He said as he crouched down to her level. "But I will be there to read to you tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Promise?" She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I promise." He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. I made you this Daddy! She said as she reached into the pocket of her tunic. "Tada!" She said as she held up a bracelet with blue and red beads and black and gold thread woven in it. There were a few knots that had been missed. It was a little messy but it was such a cute gesture Zuko beamed and held out his wrist. "Thank you Izumi. It's pretty." She tied the bracelet and Zuko raised an eyebrow when she was done. That wasn't coming off any time soon. Seven knots?! At least it wasn't tight. He stood up. "Now you need to head to your Tutor today. Holidays are over." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Daddy! It's so nice out I want to play." She whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izumi. You have had a week of no lessons. You need to learn so you can understand the world better." He said firmly and lifted a finger before she began to protest. She pouted and kicked a few stones before a guard stepped forward and she dragged her feet following him glumly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was watching Zuko. He was so great with her. It was...cute. Wow. He was <em>STILL</em> cute even after all these years. "I'll go and apologise and offer my services to the Palace guards." He said as he walked away, "Catch you later?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hopefully." Zuko smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As promised he read to Izumi until she went to sleep. Again he completed his routine and headed into his chambers. "What…?" He asked as he found a blanket on the floor and a serving of tea set out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Sokka grinned as he popped his head out of the bathroom. "White tea with Jasmine flowers. It's supposed to be relaxing." He said as he walked over. "I thought you'd do well to sit for a while and relax before you try and sleep." He said as he sat cross legged on the floor. Zuko raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't explain why you are in my chambers late at night…" though he did sit in the traditional pose he so often did with his Uncle and began to pour the tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said you missed having some company on an evening." Sokka said simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stopped pouring the tea. That had been such a throw away comme the other man didn't realise just how much it meant. Sokka did this for him? "Sokka. How long are you staying for?" He asked as he resumed pouring out the tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As long as I'm useful. I guess." He shrugged. "I hadn't really planned it." He laughed. "I'm sort of... enjoying going with the flow." He explained. "Anyway. Tell me about your day." He grinned as he was offered a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> _________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Izumi was back studying Sokka had more time to bother Zuko. So that's what he was doing in between checking on the palace security improvements. The attention he was giving Zuko hadn't gone unnoticed. What's more, his affect on Zuko hadn't gone unnoticed either. He seemed to be looking better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here." Sokka said as he pushed a plate of food and savoury biscuits in front of Zuko as he sat at his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hrmm?" Zuko said and didn't look up. "Food. Eat." Sokka said. He spoke to Zuko in a way even Mai had never done. But everyone figured he had earned that right. After all they had been through at the end of the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not hungry." He grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. That's your problem. Now you don't meet Izumi for lunch you're not eating through the day. So there. You can nibble on them one handed." He said as he turned to walk away. "And if that plate isn't empty when I check on you later I'll tell everyone about what happened that time in Republic City on the Winter Solstice." Zuko shot his head over at Sokka who laughed and walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stupid Water Triber…" he growled and then glanced at the plate. He smirked. Sokka had set the fruit and crackers out into a smiley face. He chuckled as he grabbed a piece and ate whilst reading. His staff were actually glad for Sokka's help. Some had even confided in him. They cared for their Fire Lord, but they didn't have that ability to force him, or feel they had the right to force him into what was for the best. Sokka not only antagonised him, bullied him and forced him in to things, he got away with it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several hours later Sokka walked back in and frowned as he noticed Zuko pacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's up?" He asked as he glanced to the plate pleased with himself. He might not be able to bend but he could get the most powerful benders in the world to do what he said. Even Toph listened to him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's been another attack out in the North. This one came with a note of demands." He sighed. "They want the funds to form an independent nation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... that's dumb. Why would you give them money to just leave?" Sokka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twenty men died Sokka." He said. "Fifty two injured." He sighed. "They're emboldened. Getting dangerous. They're promising terror attacks until their demands are met. People are going to die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But... you're not going to meet the demands…" Sokka began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. But it doesn't feel right standing by knowing it is going to get worse before we end it." He sighed and groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey...when was the last time you practiced with the dual swords?" He asked, noticing how stressed his friend was becoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every other day." He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Last time you sparred?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten months…" he said. "Since Mai died...no one is enough of a challenge." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well this is your lucky day Jerkbender! The Sword Man is here." He beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> _____________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of huffing and metal clashing echoed around the dojo. Both blocking and attacking for hours. Now they had found themselves in a stalemate. They were pretty evenly matched. After all these years the two of them had only grown stronger and their stamina had gotten greater too. Both had stripped to their waist and glistened with sweat. Zuko wiped an arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat away. He panted as each of them stood staring at the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Getting tired old man? Sokka croaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a year older than you!" He said trying hard not to throw up at the exertion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you're getting tired right." Sokka asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one struggling to stand." Zuko said. Ah his side hurt! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me? Nah. No. I can go all night." Sokka gasped. He was seeing white spots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure... you...can…" Zuko said praying one of his staff needed him for something important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His arms were screaming at him to stop. His legs were turning to jelly. He lifted the sword that felt one hundred times heavier now. <em>Stop you stubborn idiot!</em> Was he trying to show off? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko groaned as he shifted into a defensive stance. The one time he wanted an interruption! He wanted a drink. He was so thirsty. He could fill a bucket with his sweat. He was so exhausted he wasn't even admiring Sokka's rich caramel tan and toned frame anymore. He was finding it hard to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Sokka began to bunch up his throbbing muscles the doors swung open. Both would never admit it, but they both sighed in utter relief. "Fire Lord Zuko…" a sheepish Lieutenant said. "We...the thing is...the guards need to practice." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank the Spirits! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Of course. We can't be interrupting their training sessions...can we?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. Training, very important." Sokka replied as his muscles cheered. Zuko painfully bent to grab his robes and slung on enough just to be able to politely walk through the palace corridors. Sokka did the same saluting to the Lieutenant as he walked past. Once out of sight they slumped into each other. "I'm not needing you to hold me up." Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me neither…" Sokka said but neither moved. They walked painfully to Zuko's chamber garnering curious looks from staff and guards as they made their way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside they collapsed on the huge bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko…" Sokka said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…?" He asked dazedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna have a lil nap...k?" He collapsed and fell asleep before Zuko replied, "..k.." himself falling into unconsciousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> _________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had been back for a few weeks and honestly, Zuko didn’t know how to feel about it. He liked it! But it was an emotional rollercoaster. He wasn’t used to emotional turmoil but Sokka just, bothered him. He knew what his attraction was, he wasn’t stupid. Sokka was handsome and confident and idiotic yet charmingly, charasmatic. He was confusing, a walking oxymoron. It was also making him rather, restless. But he was often too tired on a night to relieve himself of his restlessness, especially as the daft sod had decided to keep him company after his daily duties. But if Zuko thought about it, he’d rather have that last hour with Sokka than spend it in enraptured in self abuse. He was taking a leisurely stroll between his throne room and towards the council chamber for his next meeting when he heard something that caught his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop…” A soft whimpering voice came from around a corner. It was a deep voice, that of a mature man. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon…” The second voice responded, this one was more youthful, “I won’t get to see you until the day after tomorrow now...just...a quick kiss…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone might see.” The other voice said. As Zuko walked forward, on silent graceful feet, he could tell these were two men. He didn’t want to be caught in an embarrassing situation so he made his footsteps fall heavily on the tiled floor. “Get off…” The voice said hurriedly and then as Zuko rounded the corner a Lieutenant and young Sergeant Huen were there, both looking rather rosy cheeked. They both bowed to Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko.” Both saying in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seargant Huen, Lieutenant Tou.” He said with a soft smirk just ghosting across his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I may, Fire Lord Zuko. I am now off duty.” Lieutenant Tou said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your afternoon off.” Zuko said as he hurried away. He turned back to look at Sergeant Huen, “Sergeant…” Zuko began, “Is, everything...okay?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko?” He asked a little startled. Everything was more than fine! <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not judging and if...it is consensual then we have no issue. But. We have rules about abuse of power and status…” He said airily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no...it’s not abuse…” The young man replied quite honestly and then grinned, “Fire Lord Zuko.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirked, “Well...if at any point things become...unwanted…” He said, “We protect people.” He added. He nodded his head slightly and the young guard bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled to himself as he sighed, it was good now. Ten years it had taken for attitudes to change, but they were better. People couldn’t get away with unwanted advances. But wanted advances from the same sex were apparenlty become a regular and accepted thing. He was pleased with little things like this happening under his reign. People were happier. Things were fairer...for the common man at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about a third of the way to the council chamber when something flew past him enough to make him go on the defensive, it was only when he saw a mass of black hair billowing out from a small child that he realised who it was, but couldn’t comprehend the speed at which she was travelling. “Izumi?!” He said shocked and then his shock turned to anger and dismay as a rather tanned individual flew past him, waving as he did, “Sokka?!” He bellowed and chased after them. As soon as he reached the entrance hall to the palace he saw Izumi spinning, pirouetting and gliding around giggling on, on something on her feet. Where they, wheels?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka spun up and around Zuko and almost fell and Zuko, as much as he hated himself, caught him and held him up by the waist, blushing as he did. Sokka got his balance back and pushed off from Zuko a little. “What is my daughter wearing?!” He asked as he studied her a little more closely and noticed Sokka had the same things on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wheely boots!” He declared triumphantly, “They’re so much fun.” He beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun?!” Zuko snapped, “My daughter flew past me, she was going too fast, they’re clearly dangerous.” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Wheely boots?! Nah, nope. Fun.” He said folding his arms and pouting, “Right Izumi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” She said as she disappeared up the corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun?! She could break her neck. They’re something you’ve come up with. That means it’s dangerous.” He snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon...she saw me trying these out a few days ago and begged me to make her a pair. She did this face…” Sokka said with the big eyes and wobbling lip Izumi tried all too often with her Father. It didn’t work. Often. Well, not as much as Izumi would like. Sokka had best not start doing that to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka I would appreciate it if you did not experiment with my-” </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CRASH</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Both looked up panicked and darted towards the source of the sound. Izumi was stood with her hands over her face as a large vase had toppled over and smashed all over the floor in large and small shards. Zuko let out a huff and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Take them off and hand them over.” He said far too calmly for Izumi and Sokka's liking. She sat on her butt and untied the boots and took them off. “Now go back to your studies.” He said taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Uncle Sokka…” She whispered as she ran away, her Father’s roth wouldn’t be aimed at her at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That...was...<strong>three...hundred</strong>...years...old.” Zuko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was also ugly…” Sokka chimed in and shrank back as Zuko glowered at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would also be still standing where it had been for the last three hundred years if it wasn’t for your damned wheeled boots!” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Izumi is the one who broke it.” Sokka pointed out and regretted it instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s lucky she only broke the vase!” Zuko shouted and a few nosy staff started to listen in to the fight. “What would you have done if she had broken a wrist or something?!” He snarled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asked Aang to encase me in ice for a hundred years to avoid you?” He suggested. He really wished he wasn’t wearing those boots now. Because he had a feeling he needed to escape very quickly, very soon. He was better and more agile with them off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted and fire flicked out of his nostrils. “Do. Not. Get. My. Daughter…” He said through gritted teeth noticing some of his staff hovering just out of view, “The heir to the Fire Nation throne, the future of this nation, the most precious thing in the world to me...to experiment with your<strong> junk</strong>!” He said as he thrust the discarded wheely boots into Sokka’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That junk comment hurt and so Sokka, before he could scream at his tongue to stop, or tell his mouth to bite it, replied, “Wow...Zuko...lighten up man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not pretty what happened afterwards. Sokka sped off on his boots and managed to get one off and threw it at Zuko before the other was discarded a short distance away. Panicked laughter and shouting headed down the halls and out into the giant courtyard as they scrapped like teenagers. Obviously Zuko won and left Sokka winded with a punch to his chest and stormed inside into his council chamber muttering something about, “I’ll show you, ‘lighten up’.” He muttered and the door slammed shut. Sokka strolled back in nonchalantly as the maids started to tidy up the mess of the broken vase, staring at him in awe. How was he not dead yet? The Fire Lord Zuko had immense patience with him. He grabbed his own boots and Izumi’s and grinned at the staff busying themselves and walked back to his experiments room. He rubbed his chest as he went but something on his face seemed to suggest he had enjoyed that! The Ex-ambassador was insane. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later Zuko had forgiven Sokka enough to talk to him over breakfast and Izumi was expressively telling them both about the folk tales from the Earth Kingdom she had been reading, she made animal noises and did different voices and had Zuko and Sokka laughing happily. To anyone who didn’t know, they’d look like a happy little family. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko.” An attendant said as he entered and bowed his head, “You have received a number of messages today the Council members have begun to arrive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” He looked at the man and studied him curiously scruntinising his features, making the poor man squirm slightly under the inspection. Zuko still didn’t realise how intense his looks were. He was intimidating when he didn’t mean to be. Something finally slotted into place as he said the man's name, “Ngaa.” The man beamed when he realised the Fire Lord, the <em>FIRE LORD</em> Zuko, knew his name. He bowed so far his head almost hit the floor and he backed out of the room, grinning from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rested his chin on his hand and smiled warmly, “You know it’s great…” He said almost dreamily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Zuko asked as he stood from the cushion at the table and stretched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you remember your staff's name. I mean, how?!” He asked, “There’s hundreds.” He was amazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zuko said rubbing the back of his neck then he shrugged, “I just...I have a list and I study it from time to time. I, like, assign people with stories and things to help me remember, based on their features or something when we first met.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must...take a lot.” Sokka said, “To go back and learn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got pretty good remembering things when I worked at the Jasmine Dragon. Making people’s complicated orders into a tale or song or something in my head.” He admitted. "It just got better from there." <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A song?!” Sokka beamed. “Do you sing?!” Ten years and only now he was learning this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I. Do. Not.” He snapped. Though he did, but only to Izumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfff...sure.” He said but still smiled as he stood up. “It’s great though. It means so much to them.” He said. “Shows you care.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do...they’re my staff.” He said blinking. Why would you not want to know them? They looked after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka gave Zuko a look he wasn't sure how to interpret. He decided to brush past it. "What are you up to today?" He queried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I thought I would try out the new security features." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not…" Zuko began. "Break in? Again?!" He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What better way to test the lads and lasses?" He mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. Good luck." Zuko waved dismissively chuckling to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need luck." He laughed heartily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later Sokka straightened himself up and smiled. "Well...Spirits. I think this place is damned safe now." He grinned then raised an eyebrow at the crowd of soldiers, "Uh...guys…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sergeant Huen looked both uncomfortable and playful, "Sorry Ex-Ambassador Sokka. But Fire Lord Zuko said catching you isn't the same as <em>capturing</em> you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They grabbed at their weapons as Sokka's jaw dropped. "Oh C'mon!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They glanced at each other and smirked, "Five seconds head start?" The sergeant suggested. "Oh and the Fire Lord Zuko said, '<em>lighten up man</em>'." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka bolted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>_________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold and dark in the dungeon. It was also boring! He didn't know how long he had been down there but it must have been all day. The soft glowing sliver of light that had been cast on his face was gone and he was left with his thoughts. They flickered back and forth from being depraved to conceptualising a new design or invention. But just then, speaking of being depraved…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... apparently it took four of my men to hold you down in order to restrain you." Zuko mused as his hip leant against the wall and held up a flame in his hand. Sokka grinned as he stood up and walked over. Slipping his arms through the bars and crossing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I had to make it a realistic overpowering." He shrugged slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And screaming rape?" Zuko snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed, "Oh wow...oh man the looks on their faces." He snickered in an incredibly manly way. "They were so shocked I managed to wriggle free." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For about 30 seconds by all accounts." Zuko smirked watching Sokka's face get caressed by the shadows caused by his flickering flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Worth it." He said wiping a year from his eye. "Anyway. Nice to finally see you! I've been here all day!" He whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? I've been stuck with Councillor Chue all day." He said. Even Sokka would admit he's probably had a better day than Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch man...is she still alive?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regrettably. Though at one point I thought she may have spontaneously combusted… even though she isn't a fire bender." He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled softly. "Well...I think you need a drink...or five!" He beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I might." He said as he extinguished his flame and Sokka was left in blackness. "Hey! Zuko. You're letting me out right! Hey!" He shouted and then yelped, actually yelped and recoiled when Zuko created a flame of fire just in front of his face shocking him. Zuko laughed as he unlocked the cell door. Sokka clutched at his chest willing his heart back down. Zuko had been so silent sneaking that close! As he stepped out Zuko patted his back. It made Sokka shiver pleasantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's go." He chuckled and lit the corridors. Sokka hung back so he could follow behind. Grinning at the view. He really hoped he wasn't imagining things sparking between them. He wasn't planning to act on it. Zuko was still obviously reeling from Mai's death. But the flirting was fun. Even if it was just one sided. He hummed to himself as he tried hard not to wolf whistle as they climbed the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko came back into his room from Izumi's and shut the secret door. He took a glass from Sokka who strategically let their fingers brush and watched his face. He was sure there was something there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled his hand away but carefully enough not to spill his cup. He fell back into a chair in his lounge area of his chambers. Sokka watched the orange glow from the fireplace kiss his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So…" Sokka began, "Rough day?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They want to lessen the aid money again." He said. "After ten years…" he began in his Councillor mocking voice, "Surely we can begin to lessen the costs...if they haven't learned how to provide for themselves by now they never will. It will only aid to help them become more self sufficient!" He rolled his eyes and downed his drink. "Forget we butchered the world for one hundred years." His gravelly, dark voice returning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed. "At least now you have enough younger men and women on your side. Those stuffy fools are antiques. They know it. They're done for." He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So long as we are not crippling our own economy I still believe in funding aid for the communities still struggling. They seem to think the world suddenly goes back to normal after a war."  Zuko said as he filled his glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Fishing stocks take a while. Wild animals need to breed. Forests need to regrow. Dude I get it. It's amazing what you've achieved in the last decade." Sokka said as he filled his cup back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been great…" Zuko said. "You were a really big help. Especially in the beginning." He smiled watching his friend with an almost heavy heart. "Still a big help. Sorry I left you in the dungeon all day." Though he did have a small smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nah I get it. I've been a bit... excitable around Izumi...I really should have asked you about the Wheely boots." He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess if she wears them in the dojo it's okay." He conceded. "I do…" He looked at Sokka. He knew he wouldn't mock him for this, "Panic about her. A lot. Like...it actually physically affects me…" he sipped his drink, it burnt but it was good. It took the edge off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what you mean." Sokka smiled. "Okay I don't have kids of my own. But I had a baby sister and a Prince Jerkbender chasing us around like a lunatic once." He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his only eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But she's a smart kid. Tough too. You're doing great with her." Sokka replied settling into the chair. This was nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess since her Mother died... I've been paranoid something unexpected might just...take her away." He said as he set his cup down and worried his hands together in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mai got sick though…" Sokka began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was still sudden. Katara's magic water couldn't do anything... what if something like that happens again?" Zuko whispered. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sighed. This wasn't the fun drinking he had hoped for. But Zuko so rarely bared his soul like this, so Sokka was happy to talk. "No one can promise that Zuko...but obsessively thinking about it doesn't do you any good. You're not good at looking after yourself at the best of times…" He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." He plucked his cup up off of the table between himself and Sokka and stared into the flames. It grew and shrank as he breathed. "Mai used to complain at me about that too…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You miss her." Sokka said. It wasn't a statement that was clear. He glanced at Zuko with concern as he topped up his cup for the third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do...but... maybe not how I should. Or for the reasons you think." He whispered. His inhibitions low, his trust in Sokka high.  <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what do you mean?" Sokka wasn't trying to keep up with Zuko tonight. He might need someone to put him to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was sleeping with someone else." Zuko replied. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka started choking on his drink. Once he sputtered enough to catch his breath he leant forward for the gossip. "What?!" He topped his drink up now. "Who!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izumi's tutor…" Zuko's replied flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow well...I didn't know she had it in her...but him?! She went from you….to him?!" He was aghast. "That's like turning down a plate of meat for some grass instead." He turned up his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smirked at the odd compliment. "It wasn't like that Sokka. She asked for permission." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you GAVE it?" He was hooked. This was such juicy information. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah." He shrugged. "We had emotionally uncoupled ourselves years ago." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...you what?" Sokka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Broke up without the divorce." He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Sokka frowned. Zuko looked sad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We wanted different things? Maybe we were too similar in the end?" He frowned. He wasn't drunk enough to admit the full truth though. "We both kind of just settled into this life. We didn't excite one another." He shrugged. "Both of us didn't try hard enough. But with Izumi and attitudes on divorce... staying 'together' suited us…we were still best friends. She meant everything to me." He said. "But...I guess Mai needed something our friendship couldn't give her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It didn't bother you?" Sokka asked curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it did. But only because somewhere along the way I realised I wasn't in love, which I regret...but I was jealous she managed to find someone else and I probably won't." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snorted at that and had lost track of how much he was drinking now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Zuko frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You just need to whistle and everyone would drop their pants for you." Sokka laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No they wouldn't." Zuko's almost growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're joking right…?" His friend frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'd drop for the Fire Lord. The title. The supreme ruler. They did even for my Father and he was a monster. So no…they wouldn't want me. People would just want to be with me to gain favour. Or political jostling. Or the promise of wealth. Or gifts. Or status." He said and his face twisted into a dark acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka swallowed hard. Did he really think that? But then as Sokka considered it, that could be true. It would be hard to know someone's true motives for getting close. But was Zuko shielding himself from people again? "Okay. Maybe that might be a motive for some. But even so, once they get to know you, they'll love you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But how would I ever trust their feelings?" He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoa...Zuko. Whoa. Dark place. I think you need to stop drinking. Coz... you. You know you deserve someone right. You'll get someone. Coz... that's like...so sad and you shouldn't be sad." He complained feeling himself get stupidly concerned. He alos heard himself slurring. How much had he drunk now?<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine…" He said, but didn't sound fine. "It's not like I have time to pursue anything anyway." He chuckled almost pathetically. "I've gotten used to it…" he trailed off not stopping drinking. "I don't think I'm...ssssexual..."<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha?" Sokka pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Itsbeentwoyearsinceanything…." He mumbled under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka's jaw dropped. "How is that possible?!" He shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She...shhhh…" Zuko slurred. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are hot stuff!" He grumbled, "I bet you're like...fire in the sheets and just need it like...brought out." He continued. "Two years? You poor man, Ztsiiit…" Sokka said as he stood up swaying. "Cmmnnn…" he pulled at Zuko's arm. "Immarock yourwrrrl…" he couldn't move Zuko and noticed he'd slumped in his chair. "Hrmph." He grumbled as he headed to Zuko's bed and flopped down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ______________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little rough and messed up Sokka woke up in the early hours of the morning. He sat up as he put things back together in his head. He remembered Zuko had slumped to sleep in his chair. Now he was a little more sober he decided the Fire Lord needed to go to bed. He padded barefoot across to Zuko. The fire in his lounge room still burning. He chuckled as he saw Zuko curled up into the armchair. He couldn't comprehend how someone with such long, sinewy limbs curled up so tightly. He crouched down to shake his shoulder but paused. The soft glow made him look gorgeous. His features were angular and yet elegant. His long hair framed his pale face. But as Sokka looked closely at him he noticed how dry and sore his scar looked. He wanted to kiss it all better. He wanted to show him someone liked him for him. Sokka didn't need any favours or status. He had known the awkward teenager and shared so many experiences with him over the years. He cared about Zuko, not the title. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled softly and brushed some hair behind his scarred ear. Gently his thumb brushed over the scar. "Zuko…" He said softly to try and stir him awake. He saw a twitch of movement and thought of how tight that scar must feel. That was why people thought he was frowning or snarling. It pulled at his muscles under the skin. He always had fight against it to express his emotions on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sokka made him laugh and frown and smile so easily. He wondered what other sweet faces he could make the Fire Lord show him. Mai had been out of Zuko's heart for longer than Sokka had first thought. So maybe, just maybe something could finally happen between them? He had kept his distance whilst he was married. He would never have even dreamt of pushing his feelings a little further if Zuko was married. He felt horrible that this could happen because of Mai's death but Sokka would not miss this chance now. Zuko needed someone to care about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admired Zuko. He had wanted to be like him for so long when they were teens. He had been jealous of him too. At first he mistook his adoration for Warrior appreciation. But after being back here, it was simple. He liked Zuko. He liked him a lot. He'd always thought he was attractive. But Zuko was more than that, he was wonderful. He was just the right side of crazed for Sokka and they both evoked some form of passion from the other. Endless moments of pent up energy crackled between them. Sokka still hadn't dared to make a move though. Zuko was shy when it came to these sorts of things, that was more than clear. He was also really inexperienced. Unless Zuko had never told him about cheating on Mai, he seemed to have only ever been with one person. Not that that was an issue. But it did mean maybe a gentle approach was needed. Sokka, would have to take the lead, that was for certain. This could be dangerous too. Like hunting a Whale-Walrus. He loved the hunt though. But he was scared the prey would get loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed Zuko's shoulder slightly and Zuko smiled and wiped his eye looking up at Sokka as though he had been having a sweet dream. He swallowed hard and moved grunting as he felt a little stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka leant back, that smile had been nice, "You fell asleep." He said gently. "Bed." He ordered and was amazed when Zuko actually, silently did as he was told. He didn't know why he was so surprised. He'd always been good at following orders when the gang were together. Helping out with tasks and such. Sokka followed him and settled into bed next to Zuko but maintained a good distance from him. On the large bed, it was easily done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> ___________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day after there seemed to be something bothering a few of the guards, General Baak strode in with determination on his face, Sokka being Sokka, or course he was going into nosy. He snuck into the secret hiding place Izumi had showed him and craned his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve had a report that a contingent of rebels has broken free of the road blocks. Maybe a dozen or so, they were lost in the forest. We’re not sure where they are, but...we believe they’re heading here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any benders amongst them?” Zuko asked frowning, from his position on the bottom step of his throne. His hands curled together, elbows on his bent knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps eight of them.” General Baak replied. “But, with the improvements made to security, you should be safe in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not concerned about myself.” Zuko replied honestly. “I am concerned about the people out there!” He stood up in one fluid motion and Sokka watched him pace. “We can’t cause panic in the streets, but up the partols, if anyone asks tell them it's an exercise in preparation for the Summer Solstice Festival. Everyone knows how mad they get.” He turned and walked back towards Baak, “I want scouts out looking for them, any captured rebels, we need to know their plans but…” He sighed, “Do not extract information the old ways.” He said sternly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you Fire Lord Zuko, we do not torture prisoners anymore.” He said stiffly like the notion was an affront to his honour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, do whatever else you can to get the information.” He said, “I don’t want innocent people harmed, if needs be and an attack happens I know they want me to engage…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko we cannot…” General Baak began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will engage with them.” He said firmly. It made Sokka panic. “I cannot sit back and allow my people to go out and fight my battles for me. As long as Izumi is safe, it may be what is needed. To prove that I care about their cause, my people. We need to put an end to this...I cannot have more fighting.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>General Baak nodded, “Fire Lord Zuko, you are a formidable bender, but...we chose to do this for you. Fight for you! For what you represent.” He sighed. “You’re the reason we’ve come this far.” He added. “I must admit...I thought you were a bratty kid…” Zuko’s eyebrow shot up at the familiarity coming from the General, but he didn’t silence him. A bratty kid?! Though, he figured he was. Especially to a War worn General like Baak. “But you cared. I heard about the argument that caused your scar. You were not willing to sacrifice new recruits, you wanted to find a different way. You do care and that is why WE care.” He sighed, “Please, let us fight these battles so you don’t need to anymore. Your safety is paramount. The Princess is too young to assume power. You know if anything was to happen to you, there would be fights over who assumes Regency...we’d have to bring your Uncle Iroh back to be her guardian…” He was painting a rather bleak picture he knew, but he had to convince Zuko, this wasn’t his fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Fire Lord pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, his shoulders sagged and Sokka realised he was defeated. “If, you do engage, try and capture...not kill.” He said, “The last thing we need is more slaughter.” He sighed. “But...you are right Baak…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...Sir.” He said and Zuko stiffened but he smiled. It was still a formal sign of respect, but something had shifted, it wasn’t his full title. It was more familiar. He smiled and nodded his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...if the fight does come to the Palace nothing will stop me from protecting my daughter.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” The General said and bowed, “Sir.” He smiled softly. Zuko hoped if the General started using more familiar titles, the others might and he’d finally feel a little less...supreme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurried off and left Zuko, to what he thought, was an empty throne room. He had never found Izumi’s hiding place. He strolled back to the bottom step of the throne room and rubbed the back of his neck. He put his head between his legs. He looked so tired. Sokka shimmied himself backwards, crawling silently out of the hidden space. He frowned and thought for a moment before he headed out into the courtyard and informed the Palace Guards that he was heading to the market. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> _______________________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hadn’t seen Sokka all day. He’d been informed he went shopping. Always shopping. He was worse than his Mother had been getting little things and trinkets and noseying at all that shined. He had eaten his evening meal with Izumi and actually had time to play with her. Tag in the garden was one of her favourite games. Zuko always held back just enough to push his daughter but she knew her Dad lost on purpose. She missed her Mother, of course she did, but at least she still had her Daddy. After a while they had cuddled up watching the turtleducks skim across the pond, they nipped at Zuko’s boots angrily as he hadn’t brought them anything to eat. But as the sky started to dim and bleed into night, the little critters disappeared to the middle of the pond to sleep. Carrying the sleeping girl in his arms he took her to bed. He watched her for a short while before he stretched. It was earlier than his bedtime but he wasn’t too sure what to do with himself now. He strolled into his own chambers and set up the candles for meditation. He tried to shut it all out, find a moment of calm. But his thoughts were swirling. He sighed as he gave up concentrating. There was a knock at the door and he let out a puff of air. He stood up and walked through his lounge area and to the doors. He pulled it open and saw Sokka’s face grinning back at him. “Can I come in?” He asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” He said, “What’s...all that?” He asked curiously at the parcels in Sokka’s arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Oh things! All the things.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....right…?” But that didn’t help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped back and eyed the guard curiously wondering if he could help but got a blank look. He pushed his door too and Sokka rushed through into the bedroom. Zuko followed slowly. Sokka grinned warmly as he dropped the wrapped packages onto Zuko’s bed. “So, I figured you’re not looking after yourself properly…” He mused, “So, here.” He said as he started to unwrap things. “And you don’t have anything in here to make yourself a nice relaxing tea or anything…” He continued as a new teapot, cups, a jug for water, a tea caddy and some spoons emerged. “Oh and your scar looked kinda, tight and dry the other night so…” He unwrapped another parcel, “Remember when I was here years ago and had that nasty rash, well I went back to the old lady who runs that nice shop and here…” He held out a small clay bottle with a stopper. He popped the stopper and held it up under Zuko’s nose for him to smell it. It smelt like cherries. “Smells nice huh!” He beamed, “It’s supposed to help soften the skin, it’ll make it less itchy and tight.” He shrugged. Zuko stared at him in bewilderment. All these things were for him?! That cream was for him?! Because Sokka had noticed his scar was bothering him. He was starting to feel panic rising over him. This was too much. This was so thoughtful and he couldn’t take it. It made him feel so warm inside. It made him crave. Yearn! “She’s written down the recipe and says if it helps to take it back and she’ll make a bigger batch.” He finished unwrapping things now. “Oh and this is for Izumi.” He said as he held up a soft felted teddy. “She’ll only complain at me that I didn’t bring her anything.” He smiled that stupid, goofy, honest, warm, groin aching smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...t-thanks…” He said blindsighted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I put some on myself earlier.” He said as he turned to show his exposed neck to Zuko, “It’s not gone red or anything has it? I know you’ve sensitive skin...which is funny being all grr and firebendery.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed hard as he saw the nape of Sokka’s neck exposed. His caramel skin looked perfect. He realised he needed to speak, “Uh. No...it’s…” Gorgeous, kissable, tempting, hot, “Fine.” He concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah great. And well...I’m not dead or anything either so I doubt she’s put poison in it.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...what?!” Zuko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I don’t think she knew who I was so wouldn’t know I wanted it for YOUR burn scar, but you never know do you?” He said, “Like with the tea, I’d be best to try it first...just in case.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What no!” He snapped, “You’re not...if you think...no. Spirits no. You’re not risking your life for...I’ve got...there are people who’ll try it.” He gulped hard. He hadn’t forgotten all of the assassination attempts from years ago, but for Sokka to just, blunder through and try and keep him safe. He didn’t feel good. He felt sick. All these gifts that Sokka was now finding space for in his chambers that really didn’t have much in the way of personal trinkets anyway seemed so, important. He didn’t know what to say so he grabbed the bottle of lotion and sniffed it again. “Did...did she say how much to use?” He asked curiously as he dipped his slender finger into it and a pale, slick liquid coated his finger. It shinned white. He played it between his fingers and Sokka was staring, it looked almost like…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, just about that much probably.” He shrugged and turned away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Zuko worked some into the scar under his eyes, it was slightly cold but then felt warm and then felt soothing. He smiled slightly. “It’s nice.” He blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great...cool…coooooool…” Sokka said as he tried to calm himself. He’d made Zuko happy! “So…” He turned around, “How was your day?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> _____________</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had again fallen asleep after talking for hours. Zuko had to admit, that tea mix with the honey really relaxed him. He’d fallen asleep as Sokka was talking and thought he’d had a happy night of dreaming. But he woke up in the middle of the night hissing. He clutched at his leg and started to rub at it desperately as a cramp had snuck up on him. He tried to keep his voice down as he scooted to the edge of the bed. He knew he’d worked out too hard earlier in the day. It wasn’t easing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had woken up and realised what was happening and was quickly on the floor in front of Zuko, “Don’t worry. I got you!” He said as he rolled up Zuko’s pyjama leg and began to massage his calf, he could feel the muscles bunched up. “Cramp happens quite a lot out on the ice flow.” He laughed, “We’d often have to help each other out.” He said unaware of how panicked the Fire Lord looked as he watched Sokka busy himself on his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was staring, his heart racing and he was frantically trying to keep himself calm. But the lanterns in the room started to glow stronger and oh no…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka kept his head dipped but glanced at a slight tenting in the benders pants. He rubbed his hands up a little bit higher, but didn’t stop working the tight muscles. Smirking as he did. Maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka...stop!” Zuko snapped. “Stop it. Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hrmm?” Sokka hummed and didn’t stop, he moved down to rub Zuko’s foot and that was too much for the Fire Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka stop it!” He jerked back and his foot flew out connecting to Sokka’s chin with a heavy thud. It sent the Water Tribe man backwards with a grunt and he turned from away from Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence for what felt like an eternity as Zuko stared at Sokka, his growing arousal gone now completely. “Sokka…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t…” He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry!” He began as he realised just what he had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood up and rubbed at his jaw, the foot had collided hard with his lip and it was split. Blood dripping from it. “Just...don’t!” He snapped as he stormed out. The guards bowing their heads as he glided past in a rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrunk back into himself and groaned. Why did he always mess things up!? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heat that burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning after Zuko went looking for Sokka to apologise, to try and explain to him why he’d over reacted, that he hadn’t meant to kick him. But he couldn’t find him. The guards hadn’t seen him either. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Sokka’s bedroom. There was no answer. He tried the door and it was unlocked, he pushed it open so he could look into the room. It was empty. He frowned. Had he upset Sokka so much he’d...left? But Sokka wasn’t like that. Even if he felt slighted in some way, or was angry, he still had the decency to say goodbye. If he felt wrong or was mad, he'd come back fighting. Unless, Sokka had seen how he’d reacted to his touch. Maybe he was disgusted? Maybe he couldn’t stand the sight of him?! A shaky breath escaped him. What did he do now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka kicked at the dirt and shifted the bag on his shoulder. He was starting to feel pretty guilty about storming off like a child. But now as he was down at the docks he didn't know what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Go back and talk to Zuko? Risking potential humiliation, heart ache, ruining their friendship and having to leave anyway. Or disappear on the first boat out of there and write to him like a coward? But he had been in such a rush to avoid Zuko he'd panicked. He really should apologise to him. He poked at his busted lip. Zuko might think he stormed off because he kicked him. Well, it was because of that, but there was more to it. The Jerkbender would end up feeling worse than Sokka would right now. But sometimes, with his heart Sokka just wasn't brave enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Losing Yue had ripped it to pieces and it had never really recovered. After that he'd always kept people at a distance. With Suki he'd had fun, but when she hinted at wanting more, he'd shied away. Using his dreams to be Chief as a pathetic excuse to put her off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a big heart, but when it came to giving it away, he was always hesitant now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stared at the boats being loaded he felt a pain in his chest though. Could he leave? Could he give up without trying again? He was sure, so sure that Zuko felt something for him. Was it fair on the Fire Lord to try and explore these feelings? Zuko wasn't someone who seemed like he could separate physical affection from emotion attachment. Could Sokka risk hurting Zuko if he’d only end up shielding his heart? The thought of hurting Zuko made him shiver down to his very soul. Could he live with himself, if he didn't at least try?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know how long he had been sat on the edge of the dock going over his thoughts and feelings. But something he spotted broke his concentration. Living in Republic City for so long, with all the crime and crazy things that happened there he recognised a person when they were up to no good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched a young man move with purpose but clearly didn't want to be seen or noticed. Like a moth to a flame, Sokka had to investigate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finding an open shutter Sokka managed to find a place to sneak in. It had been a climb up to the window but he had managed to pull himself up. Silently he dropped through and landed quietly if a little unsteady. Scurrying closer but sticking to the shadows he took a chance to quickly look at the scene before him then ducked down quickly. Crawling on his belly he found a space between two crates that offered just enough of a gap to watch this small group as they spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group stood in front of a hot air balloon that they were attaching platforms too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jianyu!" Someone shouted and a young man turned to look at them. The man shouting was older than the rest. Most of the men didn't look older than twenty. They may be teenagers still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir!" He said as he straightened up. "Here are the plans and reports." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Jianyu, good. Was it hard to get these?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Once we broke into the City Hall...it was no problem. However...I heard that new features have been added recently. These are old plans but mostly true. They're also incomplete. Obviously they don't want people to know the true layout of the palace." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka almost gasped but clamped a hand to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The gardens though...are they in the correct place. We won't have long to adjust if we're off course." He pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes and the wind is blowing in the right direction. If we get enough height as soon as we start we can drift over the palace without being noticed. Then land in the gardens." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Suicide mission…'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sokka mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Then we need to finish up here" He said. "Get the roof open." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir...if we can't locate the Princess...then what?" Jianyu asked. Sokka felt a lead weight drop in his stomach. "Death or honour Jianyu. The Fire Lord has clearly shown how little he thinks of our plight. We need to be bold. No going back now. He needs to see how desperate he's making his people! Favouring the other nations…" he spat to the floor. "It's sickening. We need to make a stand tonight. We all agree. Right men!" He shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Death or honour!" They all shouted back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We grab the girl...or we die trying." He grinned. "Let him feel helpless for once." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sir…" Jianyu swallowed hard, "It's just I feel we're doomed to fail…" he whispered but Sokka could hear him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Clever lad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our village is doomed anyway! Those pitiful aid rations are an insult. I know how much he spent on helping the Earth Kingdom and he can't even give us a decent amount to support our families. No. We need to show that we're not going to just quietly starve. We'll show these bastards with their eyes shut what the true reality of the colonies is like. We're forgotten about. He's on his knees in front of the Water Tribes, the Earth King... he's pathetic." He growled and Sokka was having to keep his cool. But his hand was on his sword hilt. No one should talk about Zuko like that! Not when Sokka knew all of that wasn't true! Zuko cared so much it made him ill. Starving? What was this guy on about? He felt a cold sweat pass over him as the hot air balloon was being filled with fire from several fire benders. He didn't have time to run back to the palace. The roof opened up and the stars were already out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And again, I'm sorry to bring this up but the aid money…" Councillor Chue began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not lowering it…" High Councillor Yam repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat staring down at the agenda. He glared at the 'any other business' section. He knew it would always be the open floor for Chue and he'd now end up here for hours rather than finding Sokka!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But the colonies surely have established themselves…" She continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes but with the eruption…" Councilor Peizhi piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eruption…?" Zuko said raising his eyebrow. "What eruption?" Why had he not been told about this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The High Councillor shot a stare at Peizhi who shrank back into his seat. "One of the Northern colonies suffered from the after effects of an eruption. But we're supplying them aid. But our funding is spread pretty thin now but we're able to support them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why was I not informed of an eruption affecting my citizens?" He glowered at the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire Lord Zuko... perhaps we should discuss this after the meeting?" Yam pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko snorted a reply but waved his hand for Chue to continue, as much as he hoped she'd choke on her own bile. "Thank you Fire Lord Zuko. The next point I need to discuss with you is…" she reached down and pulled out a stack of papers and dropped them to the table. "Is this." She said triumphantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is?" He was beyond bored with this woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over seven hundred signatures of people that are opposed to the new marriage bill." She smiled. "So...I think that this warrants a review-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seven hundred signatures is not enough to bring a new bill in for review." Yam stated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But clearly there are plenty of people who are troubled by the lack of morality in our Constitution!" She began to snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And many more who are not." Zuko added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just feel that someone on this council needs to uphold traditional values…!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh here we go." Zuko said leaning back and folding his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it was a matter you felt very strongly about and when you first became Fire Lord Zuko you wanted to make a point of moving away from the old regime but some things are not meant to be changed!" She looked around for some show of support or encouragement but received none. But she was in full flow. She believed this was right. "This law is corrupting our youth!" She babbled. Unstoppable now. "Did you know that almost every major city has one of those bars in it now? I mean I don't get it but if they insist on being perverts they should just do it at home. I don't understand why they can't just be happy they're not getting sent off to the camps anymore. Demanding the right to be married is just...is just destroying the sanctity of marriage. It is a precious thing-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That people who are in love should get to share. You'd rather go back to the days when you couldn't marry outside the Fire Nation? Or where someone could buy your daughter's hand in marriage? Or a woman who was raped was forced to marry her attacker so as not to dishonour her family?!" Zuko snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not opposed to those changes just…" She began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...'pillow biters' shouldn't be allowed to show and share their love openly?" He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...no!" She was dangerously wound up now. "It isn't natural is it?!" She shouted. "At least Fire Lord Ozai had the right idea about them!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room fell silent. Jaws dropped. Mouths gapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out." The words cut across the silence like a thunder clap. Zuko didn't even have to raise his voice. The tone was enough to make the hairs on everyone's neck stand on end. Chue started to sweat as she stared in horror at Zuko. But when he didn't burn her to a crisp she took the silence after his command as her chance to survive that massive insult to him and her mistake to say that name in the room. She quickly gathered her papers and almost tripped up escaping the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko closed his eyes and took a single deep breath. "I feel that the pressure of these meetings may be getting to Councillor Chue." He stated. "It may be wise that she takes a break." He added. Yam was bright enough to know what he was being told. Chue would be best to resign. Otherwise Zuko will be forced to make her. No one would want that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we can all agree with that, Fire Lord Zuko." Yam said and a quiet murmur of agreement was offered up from the other men and women around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Is there any other business?!” He growled through gritted teeth. All the others sat about the table shook their head furiously. Even if a giant tsunami was heading for the city, no one was going to stay in that room any longer than necessary. Yam was swallowing hard now. He had to explain that the council had taken the decision to not tell him about a volcanic eruption on one of the colony islands because it happened nine months ago and he was still struggling with the loss of Mai. He said a quiet prayer to Agni. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka’s eyes darted about the warehouse. There must be something he could do. Some way to sabotage the airship or close the roof back up!? But as the balloon filled with hot air and stood upright, pulling the metal carrier with it he couldn’t think. He was too panicked about an attack on the palace. What if they got to Izumi!? What if they got to Zuko? He had made friends with a number of the guards, what if they got hurt? He couldn’t think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight men wearing black tight fitting outfits and masks all piled into the metal basket and furiously started to blast heat upwards. Using their own fire bending rather than an oven and shute. But this did mean that they were all staring upwards. It gave Sokka chance to run underneath the basket as it began to rise and he found something he could grab on to. Shifting himself he tied the sash around his waist to a welded piece of metal bent around the basket to add strength and clung on for dear life. He wasn’t sure what he intended to do. But at least he would be there when something happened. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi had run off from her body guards, again, and so everyone was looking for her. But Zuko had a feeling he may know where she was. He strolled out, mostly out of his formal robes and saw her sat, cross legged in front of a small marker stone. He sighed and closed the gap, "Izumi... you've worried people." He said as he sat down next to her. "Running off like you did." Though he didn't sound mad. How could he be when she was sat next to her Mother's grave? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean to…" She said rubbing her eyes. "Has Uncle Sokka come home yet?" She asked as she looked at the headstone. "I've asked the Moon if she knows where he is but I didn't get an answer." She frowned. "I've been telling Mummy about the Wheely Boots! Can I play with them again?" She pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was finding it hard to keep track of his daughter's thoughts. It was like keeping up with Aang at times. "Uh... this... this isn't Sokka's home Izumi." He said quietly. "But…" She began, "I liked him being here!" She complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't mean that he was going to stay... people are free to do as they like." He shrugged as he read the name on the headstone and a frown crept onto his face. He felt like his growing feelings were showing disloyalty to her memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I do something?" She pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. No. Of course you didn't!" Zuko sighed. "Daddy did...Daddy…" He sighed, "Daddy did a silly thing...I want to apologise." He admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'll come back then. He always does when you fight." She nodded wisely. "... Mummy…is she happy where she is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh boy'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "I'd like to think so. As happy as she can be without you." He smiled weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did she have to go?" She sniffed and played with her sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko lifted his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Yue? Help?!…'</span>
  </em>
  <span> He swallowed hard, "She didn't want to. But, no one could make her better." He rubbed his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What if I get sick...or you get sick?" She whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled his daughter on to his lap. "Oh Izumi…" He hugged his daughter close. "No one will leave you without a fight okay." He said cuddling her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi blubbed as she wrapped her arms as much as she could around her Father's bulky frame. Zuko took steadying breaths. He didn't notice the balloon above that was silently drifting downwards towards the large palace grounds. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Above Sokka was feeling his limbs screaming at him but he braved a chance to look downwards over his shoulder to the gardens. He felt a cold sweat soak his back. His tunic clinging to him. He could make out Zuko sat there. He needed to do something! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko patted his daughter's head and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Mai's grave then noticed a shadow come across it. He turned over his shoulder and dread filled him. It sat in the pit of his stomach as he cradled his daughter on his lap. Whatever that balloon was. It didn’t look friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The balloon was quickly dropping and a number of people had stepped out onto the platforms. Sokka untied his sash and his tunic flew open and with his last ounce of strength held himself by one arm, dangling from the bottom of the metal basket. He took aim and threw his boomerang at one of the men. It knocked him off balance and he rocked violently and fell off plummeting into a tree canopy. The motion shook the balloon off course and it tilted at an angle it wasn't able to recover from. The balloon couldn't keep its shape and the metal bucket swung almost onto its side. The benders scrambled to see where they were going to fall so they could aim their landing and Sokka dropped into a pond, the water thankfully taking most of the impact. He swam quickly over to Zuko but had to dive under just before he reached the edge as a blast of superheated flame rushed over the pond surface. Two of the benders had managed to start the attack. The quiet infiltration had turned into an all out assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the blaze on the surface stopped Sokka rushed to break the water and took a huge gasp of air. He'd been holding his breath for too long as the muffled sounds of fire whooshing through the air filled the garden. He broke the surface just in time to see the balloon crash land in front of the doors back into the palace. "Oh spirits…!" He gasped as Zuko stood in front of Izumi blocking every barrage of attack. He was using his body to shield her from the inferno. But the benders were closing in on him. He was limited what kind of attacks he could do whilst hiding his daughter from the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling himself free of the pond Sokka dodged a few streams of fire and almost fell at Zuko's feet. "Sokka?!" Zuko didn't have time to ask questions. Sokka dove behind Zuko and cradled himself over Izumi, the skin on his arms glowing pink with the heated assault. This was getting intense. "Get her out of here!" He shouted. "I'll push them back." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scooped the child up and glanced at the massive metal basket and billowing material of the balloon blocking the doors blowing out in the wind. As he stared, focusing on the doors he saw the grills at the top. The lattice set into the carved frame of the wood would be big enough for Izumi, but not for him. The guards would have heard the commotion by now from inside the corridors. There would be people loyal to Zuko trying to get into the gardens. He had to risk it. The little girl and her delicate skin couldn’t last with this heat. Pulling Izumi close he stood up and waited as Zuko started to attack. The flames were no longer hot enough to burn the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" Izumi screamed as she was carried away from him. All she could see was orange flashes and deep shadows. The smell the scorched earth and grass punctuated the night. Singed hair and material added to the mix. Horrifying shadows danced around them. Sokka scrambled to the top of the bucket and kicked violently at the grill. He managed to dislodge it from the frame and it clattered to the floor on the opposite side. He could just see the palace guards below trying to push at the door. "You'll need the ram!" He shouted to them. Without question a number peeled away, running with purpose. "Get the Princess somewhere safe. I'll lower her down." He shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nooooo!" She whined clinging to Sokka. "Daddy!" She tried to pull away to get back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izumi... Izumi! I'll go back to your Dad but I need you to squeeze through this grill to the soldiers below okay?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She buried her head into Sokka's chest. He threw a look over his shoulder to Zuko taking on eight benders by himself. They were not as skilled as him, but as all attacked at the same time, Zuko was just trying to keep them from gaining ground. "Izumi. I promise I won't let anything happen to him. Please!?" She sobbed but let go and shimmied herself backwards through the hole. Her frightened, desperate eyes stared into Sokka’s. “I promise!” He repeated. Sokka held her by the wrists before letting her drop into waiting arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have her!” Lieutenant Tou shouted up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to see the pillars of flame shooting upwards as Zuko deflected eight blasts at the same time. Sokka could see he wasn't attacking to kill, just disable and contain. Even with the threat to Izumi, he really didn't want more deaths on his conscience. But Sokka didn’t know how long he could keep that up. Instinctively and impulsively he started to form a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrambling through his thoughts he quickly took in everything. He grabbed at his sword and hacked at parts of the bucket, freeing some of the rigging rope. A fleeting thought struck him. At times like this he was glad he wasn't a bender. They still tended to arrogantly assume he wasn't a threat to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he looped the rope around his arm gathering it up he heard the doors getting struck with the battering ram. He quickly moved away, taking a wide semi circle back towards the fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko finally got a glimpse of him. He didn't have Izumi so he assumed she was safe. There wasn't even a single part of him that questioned Sokka in that moment. He was struggling to keep the young benders back though. They weren’t as skilled or powerful as him, but if he was determined not to seriously hurt them, he was putting himself at a disadvantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Sokka looped the rope around something. Then he looped the other end around a tree. He grinned as he caught Sokka's eyes in the orange blazing light and saw a glint of metal. Without words after one more blast Zuko dropped to the ground leaving the eight benders standing in a semi circle around him. Before they had a chance to realise what had happened a humming filled the air and a whipping of something soft followed. Catching the boomerang on the return Sokka yanked at the rope hard and the eight benders were flung into each other. In the same instance the metal basket scraped across the lawn as the large double doors finally broke open. The palace guards rushed in just in time to see the Water Tribe take out the men with nothing more than a boomerang and a rope!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko spun and kicked himself off of the ground and quickly rounded on who he assumed was the leader. He grabbed the man who he had noticed shouting orders, his fist curled into his collar and he yanked him to his knees. In Zuko’s other hand a fist with a bright, almost white fire burning from it. "Stand your men down." He ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never!" He snapped. "Death or honour!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honour is overrated." Zuko snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then death!" He shouted defiantly. However as the guards piled in and surrounded them, his resolve broke slightly. The flame in Zuko’s hand hovered dangerously close to his face, burning the hair of his beard, actually causing a fire bender to sweat. Beads dripped down his forehead. Seeing the fear in the other man's eyes, the flame Zuko had been holding cooled and dimmed, before extinguishing. He seemed horrified by his own hand and shot back. He had feared for Izumi’s safety but he would not kill someone no longer a threat. The thought he almost hurt someone in the way his Father had done to him made him sick. "There has been too much death." He said as he let him go pushing him back to the floor. He looked up to check the other men who started to lower their stances and accepted that the fight was over. The benders were quickly cuffed and dragged away to the dungeon to await their fate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that the fight was over and the adrenaline was fading Zuko's hands started to shake. But as quickly as they did Sokka was by his side whispering to him as his guards busied themselves with other matters. Putting out fires and escorting the prisoners away. "Hey...hey it's okay. She's safe...no one got hurt." He assured him. He turned so he could watch the guards. Zuko stared at the burnt ground around Mai's grave. His back to the now small crowd. He let out a few pitched breaths before a couple of silent tears fell. The relief washed over him and he finally thought about what could have happened. Sokka held his hand, out of sight. "It's okay." He kept repeating and held him until he had calmed down. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The reunion with his daughter had been full of tears, from him and her. He felt no shame in crying in front of the few guards who had been protecting her. He clung to her tightly and after a long hug he pulled back to check her over. Her beautiful hair had been slightly singed. Her clothing had soot damage, her face was blacked with smoke but she was otherwise fine. He didn’t realise how badly his clothes had been burnt in the fight, he was practically in rags. He plucked her up from the floor and checked that the prisoners were no longer a threat. A patrol was sent out into the streets and a lookout was put on watch to check a second attack was not coming. Now, watching the skies too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his daughter to bathe her and combed her hair. He snipped the few damaged strands away with scissors and put her into fresh sleeping clothes. After he finally settled her enough to sleep he left her being watched by guards. He gave himself a quick wash and scooped his hair up into a full bun, but didn’t bother with his flame symbol. He pulled on some simple robes and headed to his throne room. Sokka had rushed out, all too happily to check the streets and when he returned he saw a number of guards walking the leader towards the throne room. Curious and nosy as always he snuck back to the hiding place and watched Zuko with bated breath. What was going on now?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changpu was walked to the doors and his cuffs were removed and he was pushed inside. The doors closed behind him and he strolled forward to see Zuko sat on the floor, of all places! On a cushion. A teaset placed in front of him and he gestured for the other man to join him. Changpu dubious and slightly nervous stepped forward but he didn’t sit. Zuko looked up at him and raised his eyebrow, “You would have me crane my neck to address you?” He asked curiously. His tone, odd, his demeanour, more than unusual for a man addressing his attacker from only hours ago. A Fire Lord from decades ago would have burnt this man to a crisp, or had his head removed. But now, this young man was almost acting like he was his equal. After thinking this over for a few minutes Changpu sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is Changpu?” Zuko asked as he poured them both some tea. The other man looked suspiciously at the contents but when Zuko drank, he drank too. “You are the leader of the rebel group who has been attacking our military and other island colonies?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have been liberating ourselves from tyranny!” He said as he put the cup down. Ten years was not long enough for Zuko’s true personality to spread to all the corners of his nation, or even the world. There were still pockets of cut off communities that couldn’t quite break from their ideas of what the Fire Lords were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tyranny?” Zuko asked curiously. Nothing about him suggested tyranny and even as Changpu looked at him, he was starting to realise that maybe, just maybe things had been so twisted in their goals that they could have been wrong about the Fire Lord Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not...tyranny but…” He struggled for the correct word, “Oppression...and enforced servitude!” He concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko placed his fingers together, his elbows resting on his knees. Sokka watched with utter adoration. “Please, continue…” He was listening to what Changpu was saying, but also watching him and noting what he wasn’t saying as well. Assessing him. The situation, strategizing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We...we’ve been kept just above starvation point!” He added. “Our villages have been forgotten about, you favour the other nations over your own people!” He had to cling to his beliefs otherwise the horror of what he had nearly done would creep into his thoughts. Seven young men could have…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The eruption?” Zuko asked, “It was quite severe, yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s choked our lakes, decimated out forests, it destroyed our docks and our fishing boats.” He started, “Most of our huts were flattened and we lost people. Our crops have been buried and the ash isn’t suitable for growing in again.” He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The extent to your plight had not been fully addressed. Unfortunately I was not made aware as to the situation until very recently.” Like earlier that day. “And for that...I truly apologise. I assure you. It will not happen again. My aids...chose to deal with this on their own. Misguided yes, well meaning yes.” He sighed. “But they did not consider that only feeding you was not enough." He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changpu raised an eyebrow, "You're…" he couldn't believe bit. "Apologies don't make up for the neglect and disregard shown to us!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neither does it justify the desecration of my Wife's grave. The threat to my daughter's life. My friend. My guards." He added. "It does not justify your attacks on innocent people. Theft. Death." Zuko's look darkened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His drinking companion squirmed slightly. "We needed to do something." He said. "We were being ignored." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. I am listening now. What do you need?" Zuko said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need money!" He demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You want money." Zuko replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? It's the same thing!" He almost snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. You want money so it's a quick fix." He said. "But an injection of money will not miraculously heal the land or clear your lakes." He narrowed his eyes. He needed this man to think like a leader. "What do you need?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long silence. Zuko took another sip of his tea. Having enough time to finish it. He wasn't in a rush. These people had had nine months to think about this. But what should he expect? They were fishermen and farmers. A few villagers with just their own world to think about. Maybe it wasn't easy for him to think about it another way. "Purpose." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up. "You need purpose?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. We don't WANT hand outs." Changpu finally realised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how can I help you achieve this?" Zuko prodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and balled his fists, "What is going on here?!" He asked. "Why are you acting like this is a negotiation? You've already captured us... we're defeated. You don't have to give us anything." He shouted. "You...you won!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not win over my own people." Zuko said flatly. Sokka had settled on to his side watching ardently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But...we attacked you. We tried to...to kill you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tried being the appropriate word." He replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We...we were going to kidnap the Princess!" Did Zuko not realise? Was he insane? Why was he being so calm? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a momentary flicker of emotion on his face but he remained neutral. But the tight skin on his cheek made it almost a grimace. "That did not happen. I can only deal with what has occurred. Your attack will be punished. But that does not change the fact that there are blameless people suffering. I have decided to call in favours to have Water benders and Earth benders help. I will even seek help from the Avatar to ask them to do all they can to cleanse your island." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He couldn't believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the correct thing to do." He said. There was silence again. "I do have one stipulation." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Changpu asked. His shoulders sagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You swear to me that your fight is over. That you convince your men down in my dungeon that they are to return home and put their energy into rebuilding." Zuko stated. "Seven young fire benders are more use in your village than rotting in jail." He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I refuse. Or can't convince them?" He glowered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then you and those seven boys will remain my captives." The Fire Lord frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll still help the villages?" Changpu asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course. But I need you to convince your men. My words will not. You need to tell them to return home." The former Prince knew someone had to be punished, made an example of. But he had been idealistic once, believing in propaganda and a misplaced sense of righteousness. He had redeemed himself through second and if he was being honest, third and forth chances. He had deserved understanding after all he had done. So he knew how important it was to offer that chance back to people. That the villager's needed their boys home to prevent more decent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changpu dropped his head. "I thought you were weak, Fire Lord Zuko." He said softly. "That you had turned your backs on us…" He sighed. "But I cannot allow my pride to ruin those boy's lives." He looked up, finally at the young man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. The man who desperately tried to balance the responsibility of being leader of a nation. "You are nothing like the previous Lords." He said. "How?" He asked. "How are you so different?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was taken back by the question. How had he, after growing up with all of the hatred, lies, fear, pain and resentment become who he was? "I…" For the first time in this conversation he was unsure. "I honestly don't know…" He said finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... whatever the reason...it...it is fortunate." Had this been Ozai...he and seven boys would be dead. Yes, Changpu had thought this young man was weak. But he wasn't weak. He was able to separate himself and his title from what was best for his people. His own glory, wasn't important. It was incredibly humbling. It was also humiliating. He had risked so much. Things could have been so much worse. Why had he been so foolish? He visibly sagged. Now, he was utterly defeated. Zuko had his way without shouting or demanding. Changpu had much to learn about leadership. "I will tell them to return home. That leaving me to accept the punishment is what is right. Honourable." He swallowed hard. "You, have been too merciful." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was given too many chances to make the right decision without doing the right thing." He thought to all the times he had hurt his Uncle. Risked the lives of his now cherished friends. "Eventually though, I did." He had come close though, to turning his back on his conscience. "My life and everyone else's could have been very different had no one ever shown any faith in me choosing to do what is right." He said quietly. "I try to do the same with others. Where I can." He stood in a graceful movement. "Now I must ask you to return to the dungeons. Please take as much time as you need with your men. But I must warn you. Should you fail to convince them not to return home. To end the fighting. To even think about breaking you out...my soldiers will be given orders to use lethal force." They had a second chance, they would not be permitted a third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Understood." Changpu rose himself and bowed to Zuko. He turned to the door and knocked. The guards opened it and he was no longer cuffed, but led away. The door closed and Zuko slumped back down towards the cushions on the floor. He hung his head. He was utterly exhausted. He could barely keep himself sat upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scooted out of the hiding place as quietly as he could. That had been incredible. Zuko would not have been thought of badly if he had just thrown away the key with those rebels. But he chose to show mercy. He did what a real leader should do. What is best for all, not yourself. He pushed his pride to one side. He gave up his own desires for what was true justice. Sokka felt his heart clench. Zuko always did that. When he turned against Ozai, it wasn't for himself, it was for the world, for the Fire Nation. He'd risked his life for Katara against Azula. Hell! He'd gone on that reckless suicide mission to the Boiling Rock to rescue his Dad without even being asked! He did it because it was the right thing to do!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood in the corridor and it finally hit him. Ten years too damned late! Sokka had the people he loved still with him BECAUSE of Zuko. He swallowed hard and almost broke down. It was all consuming. It was actually pretty scary. It overwhelmed him. He loved Zuko. It was freeing yet entombing to finally understand. He straightened himself up and decided it was too late in the evening to deal with this. Zuko had been through too much today already. He also had to decide if he could really confess all to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a restless night. Sokka had fallen asleep in fits and starts. Never really settling as his gut churned from nerves. He had given up trying to sleep and had gone out onto his small balcony. He looked out into the courtyard and he watched a few patrols wander past as the sun started to rise. He figured Zuko would be up now. But telling him before breakfast didn’t sound right. Perhaps after dinner? But then Zuko would probably be busy all day. Sokka groaned and ran his hands through his hair. He couldn’t do this! He couldn’t risk losing the friendship he had with Zuko. But he couldn’t bear the thought of being close to him without reaching out and kissing him. Holding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paced for hours. He still didn’t know what he was going to do. The morning quickly flew by and Sokka didn’t realise he’d missed breakfast. He didn’t realise he had missed dinner until his stomach finally started to growl at him. He had to leave the room. He couldn’t eat his leather boots. Though the thought had tempted him. Risking running into Zuko without knowing what he was going to say freaked him out more than dealing with eight fire benders. But, he did want to make sure Zuko was okay, that Izumi was okay. He dressed himself in his usual casual Water Tribe colours and went in search of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to give his best pathetic look to the gruff female chef who took pity on him. She rustled him up something cooked and told him to wash the pots as payment. He did so, happily, it gave him time to think again. He dried off his arms and poked his head out and smiled as he saw one of the guards, “Ah! Huen!” He beamed, “Urh...do you know where Z-The Fire Lord is? Or, Izumi?” He wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Fire Lord Zuko and the Princess are in his office.” He said bowing slightly to Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...okay.” He frowned, “Where is Zu-Fire Lord Zuko’s personal attendant?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is currently in the post room, organising the letters the Fire Lord Zuko has been writing all day.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great...cool...right...thanks Huen…” He said. “I...right.” Now what? He knew where he was. What does he do now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex Ambassador Sokka…?” He frowned, “Are you okay?” He tilted his head slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. No. Not really. But...it’s nothing anyone can help me with.” He shrugged. “I’m...I’m going to be in my chambers...if anyone wants me.” He said as he pathetically stalked back to his room. He dropped face first into the covers. He decided trying to get some sleep would be for the best. Maybe then he could think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko leant back in his seat hugging Izumi who was currently having a nap. He had to let his hand rest, it had started to cramp up. Writing so many letters to everyone to try and deal with the aftermath of the eruption had been a full day task. His royal seal on everything, the messengers hawks being flown everywhere. The costs being put together. The trial for Changpu was being arranged too. But right now, as he sat with his sleeping daughter he had nothing to do but think. Sokka had come back. Why? How had he ended up with the rebels? Why hadn’t he come to speak to him? But then again, Zuko HAD been busy all day. Maybe Sokka had been sent away? He rested his cheek against Izumi’s head. Sokka might still be mad about him kicking him in the face. He wanted to know if Sokka had noticed him getting turned on from the massage. He wanted…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps a short nap would help? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to do now but await the replies to the messages sent out that day. Zuko had ordered the gardeners to neaten up Mai’s grave and went to inspect their work in progress. He stayed there for a while before he went back to check on Izumi. He settled her to bed and wandered the halls for a short while too. Then he went back to check on Izumi. After that he was still feeling restless. He decided to head to Sokka’s room but it was empty. Maybe Sokka had left again? He felt utterly devastated. Sokka was gone, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a heavy heart and a slow mooch he returned to his own chambers. He stalked through the lounge area and finally reached his bedroom. He pushed open the door and saw Sokka sat on the edge of his bed. “..uh?” He didn’t know what else to say. Things had felt so scattered in his head lately. The previous evening had still rattled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you tired?” Sokka asked. Something seemed, off with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I guess I am. But, I can’t seem to settle.” He shrugged as he removed the outer layers of his robes to at least be comfortable when speaking to Sokka. He didn’t sit down though. So Sokka stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko-” He began but was cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry!” Zuko blabbed, “That, that I kicked you, I didn’t mean to, I’d never…” He stuttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ZUKO!” Sokka almost snapped, “It’s okay. It’s fine. Really. Just...I need to say something but. I need to just…” He sighed and closed his eyes tilting his head up towards the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry I’ll…” Zuko swallowed hard and finally sat down, clasping his hands together. Sokka was leaving. He could feel it. Sense it. Maybe he had finally realised Zuko’s feelings and he was going to try and let him down gently? Maybe he was disgusted? Maybe he hated him? Maybe he’d never come back? Maybe their friendship was over? Maybe the ground would just open up and suck Zuko down so he didn’t have to deal with this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched him curiously for a few moments, unsure what the internal monologue was telling him. But Zuko looked confused, maybe even hurt. Two seconds ago, he was still not sure what he was going to say. But he couldn’t just be friends anymore. The month and a half he had been here with Zuko, so close to him, he just knew, being friends wasn’t enough. “Zuko…” How do you go about confessing feelings you didn’t even know you had twenty four hours ago? He decided to pace, “I, bear with me while I...because I’m not even...it’s all a bit of a jumble...it...maybe I should start back...to, to the rub-massaging and why I stormed off like a spoilt brat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at him with a blank look on his face. “...k..?” He asked dubiously. Sokka seemed really worked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so...when you said to stop, I should have. I’m sorry I didn’t and I really, really shouldn’t have kept going.” He added. “So, please, forgive me for that. But.” He rubbed his face unconsciously, it was bruised but didn’t hurt so much as ached. Like his chest. “I did kinda get mad at you for kicking me, but...I realised, when I was already half way to the docks that it wasn’t the KICK that I was mad about. I was mad at myself. You see?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urh!” Sokka threw his hands up into the air. “I...arh.” He frowned and folded his arms and pouted, “I was pissed at myself because...I...I thought. I…” He furrowed his brow. “Okay, so...how do I put this. How had Suki put this once…?” He said talking to himself more than  Zuko. “I was projecting my own feelings onto your actions? Right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Zuko blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, I was seeing more than might actually have been there? Okay, yes, I saw your bulge when I was rubbing you…” Zuko looked horrified, “But you told me you’ve not been with Mai or anyone for ages so I kinda just...it was just because it was physical contact wasn’t it? A normal reaction to someone, anyone touching you. It wasn’t because it was me, was it? And that’s why you asked me to stop. Right? Because you were embarrassed by a normal, reaction to being frustrated? Yeah? I didn’t stop thought because I was desperate for it to be because of me. I hoped you’d like...ask me to carry on or, something equally stupid of me to think. You know?” He wasn’t looking at Zuko now, just pacing back and forth. “So I kinda got depressed and ran off. I didn’t know if I was going to come back but I just wanted some time to think. But then I spotted a really suspicious guy and found out about the attack on the palace and couldn’t get back in time, so hitched a ride on the balloon and then got so scared that you and Izumi might have gotten hurt!” He added, “But well, you know how the rest of it went. Well, anyway…” He wasn’t stopping now and Zuko was struggling to keep up, “So after checking nothing else was going to happen after the patrols and the attack, I kinda saw that leader guy and you in the throne room and okay, Izumi has this hiding place she’s shown me and I sort of listened in and you’re incredible!” He gasped, “I mean, you...you should have just thrown them all in jail for daring to try and hurt the Princess and for attacking the palace but you didn’t and it was amazing!” He added finally turning to look at Zuko. “You’re amazing.” He smiled, “You’re so...I...I’ve never had these sort of feelings for a guy before and it has freaked me out. Whilst I’ve been back and it’s just you and me and it’s been nice. Like old times. But, not with all the threat of death every two minutes. It’s not about you being a guy, or me being a guy is it? When it comes down to it. If I like you and find you attractive well, I can’t help how I feel or anything like that. It’s just because you’re Zuko, when it really comes down to the nitty gritty, it’s that I like you. I really like you. Really, really like you.” Confessing love was too much right now, it may completely freak Zuko out, “And you are hot, wow, even a straight guy could see that. Hell, even Aang would be able to see that. But, I, I just, I realise now that I can’t just be friends anymore.” He said slowing down, his voice getting softer, more pained. “It...I…” He finally stood still and closed his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fists. “I might be able to...in time, go back to being friends. To push down my feelings. To, to go back to normal...or noraml-ish. But right now, I’m going to have to go. Because I can’t be this close to you without, just...I just want to kiss you and…” He stopped himself. Telling Zuko all the things he wanted to do to him was not a good idea. He’d get flustered in more ways than one. He shook his head and swallowed hard, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His voice sounded tight now. “Well...anyway.” He laughed. “I, there you go...bare my soul and...well…” He shrugged, “I’ll say a proper goodbye to Izumi and I’ll leave tomorrow. Thanks for not...y’know shouting at me or anything. I...don’t hate me? Please.” He took a deep, gasping breath and turned around quickly. He almost ran to the door but didn’t. However as soon as he was outside with the guards he bolted down the corridor. He had to be in his room for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flung open the door and slammed it shut and dropped down into the covers. Zuko had said nothing, which, all things considering was probably one of the better outcomes. At least he hadn’t seemed appalled, or disgusted. What had he done? He couldn’t take it back now. It was out there. He felt raw and exposed. Like he was laying naked and had been set adrift on an iceberg. He piled his blankets on top of him, hoping that somehow they’d swallow him up. It also helped to muffle his crying. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Second chapter! I know they're fairly long, but the breaks make sense to me.<br/>Hope you enjoy this next part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Touring and taming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things start to look up for the Fire Lord as he starts his Nation wide tour with his Ex-Ambassador in tow, who somehow always manages to create himself a job!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko sat dumbfounded. He replayed it over and over in his head. Trying to find a double meaning in Sokka’s words. Trying to work out what had happened. He was trying to decide if he had fallen asleep and this was some cruel dream. Had he gone momentarily mad and heard things? Sokka thought he was hot?! Sokka?! The big, strong, warrior. The man’s man, womaniser. He wanted to kiss him? He was panicking now for so many reasons. What would happen if they did cross the physical threshold? He’d never been with anyone other than Mai. It was nerve wracking. He felt wrecked. Like he had been slammed by a mountain. Yes he had fantasised about it a lot. But fantasy and reality were two very different things. But his heart rate settled when he thought back to the look on Sokka’s face. He had, he really had bared his soul to Zuko. He had trusted Zuko so much to confess all. How could Zuko leave Sokka with tears in his eyes. Thinking that those feelings weren’t reciprocated. Oh no, Zuko had to talk to him. He felt sick. So utterly sick. He didn’t know how long he sat there, stewing in his thoughts. But he stood up eventually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squared his jaw and left his chambers, determined in his stride as though he was heading onto the battlefield. He was having an internal war within himself. Part of him wanted to scurry away and pretend that this wasn’t happening. He had to keep reminding himself he was the Fire Lord! Not a teenager. He was a twenty-six year old man! He had seen so much. Done so much. This was nothing compared to the fights he had had. He wasn’t going to lose his life by talking to Sokka! However, no matter what he was telling himself he was still frozen like a statue in front of his Water Tribe friends door. “Uh Spirits…” He closed his eyes, “Agni…!” He pleaded. He lifted his hand to knock. He stared at his hand as he did nothing. He felt like he was being blood bended. He was willing his hand to knock, but nothing was happening. He frowned, “Knock!” He ordered his hand. Finally he did knock but only because he heard footsteps approaching. Before he got a reply he shot into the room and closed the door behind him, before the nightly patrol could spot him. But now, he’d intruded into Sokka’s room without being invited. He scanned it and didn’t see Sokka, but then, he noticed the pile of blankets in the middle and breathing coming from them. He gulped and sat down on the edge of the bed. Sokka felt the mattress shift slightly. “Sokka…” Zuko turned slightly to look at the pile of sheets wondering where Sokka’s head would be, “I know you’re awake.” He said softly. There was a muffled reply. “Sokka, it’s, it’s my turn, to...to talk.” Zuko didn’t say anything for a while, Sokka was expecting the rejection but it didn’t mean it wasn’t hurting. “Sokka. Your friendship means...so much to me.” He began. “I’ve been happier than I have for months, let's face it, years having you here. Even though you drive me mad at times...” He said and smiled fondly to himself. “I don’t want you to go.” He admitted and felt himself getting jittery now. He had just admitted a feeling! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stay.” Sokka said as he finally emerged like an unhappy butterfly from his cocoon. “Not...well...not now.” He grumbled, rubbing at his eye. They looked puffy and red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked away and stared at his own hands clasped together between his legs. “Sokka, I’ve…I’ve liked you for a long time. A very long time. But, all of this, it’s really...it’s not easy...” He was twisting in his embarrassment. “I’ve, I’ve only ever been with Mai and well...you’re, I mean you’re a massive flirt and...have more experience.” He shrugged nervously. “I, I’m not even sure what I’m trying to say.” He frowned. “I, I like you.” He decided that was needed, to clarify it, “I, the...you weren’t, I...the reason I wanted you to stop rubbing my leg was because it was possibly the sexiest thing I’ve seen, you...on your knees...touching me. I, I panicked, I thought I was going to...y’know...just...at that...it...I kinda, like you said, haven’t done anything in a long time. I just reacted, I was pushing myself back and it, it ended up with me kicking you. But, you, you weren’t imagining things.” He babbled. “Sorry.” He shrugged. He wasn’t sure what he was saying sorry for. “But I never thought you’d even be remotely interested in me like that.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well.” Sokka paused, “After the war...I kinda just decided to indulge my whims after Suki and I broke up. Not dying kind of...ignited this zest for life.” He chuckled weakly, “So, yeah I went with what felt good. So sometimes, yeah, that ended up with a guy. But you! You were my best friend. I always thought you were sexy.” Sokka said as he scooted a little further towards Zuko, but brought his cocoon with him in case he had to dive back in. “You’ve always been ripped and I have a thing for War wounds...” He said eyeing his face and chest. “For a long time I just thought I was always showing off and picking on you because I was jealous I didn’t look like you, that things seemed to come so easily to you.” He muttered rubbing at his face. “But then, it was after Boiling Rock actually...I thought it was just because I admired you. That I wanted to impress you. You were this big, important person! A really good fighter too, even as a bender you appreciated weapons and well, it, it all kinda grew from there. But then you married Mai and I ended up helping to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe and got the Ambassador job and then Republic City needed planning and work and I was due to take over as Chief one day and you had Izumi and heh...ten years flew by.” He smiled weakly. “I always thought it was just a crush. But…” He didn’t need to add more to it. He looked a mess, he had already babbled away earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve liked you for a long time. But like you say, it was a crush. I couldn’t risk a crush stopping me from well...providing an heir to my people. I did love Mai, we went through so much together. It’s not easy...knowing I...I feel things for men.” He swallowed hard and looked like a massive weight was being lifted from his shoulders. “But, I’ve not had the luxury to explore those feelings.” The Fire Lord said. “But, I, I’m useless as it is, without sneaking around. When it comes to this sort of thing, I’ve always been a bit...passive I suppose. I only ended up with Mai because we grew up together, she made all the moves…” He replied. “I guess I’ve always been hopeless.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scooted a little closer so their shoulders were touching. “Well, in terms of making all the moves, I’m pretty good at that.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll lose patience with me.” Zuko pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, ten years and I still love teasing you.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You enjoy teasing me?” Zuko frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why else do you think I bully you or do stupid stuff that’ll make you mad?” He grinned, feeling more and more confident by the second. “I like when you get all flustered and spooked.” He laughed watching Zuko’s expressions closely. “When you blush and try to shrink into yourself. Hide behind your hair…” He closed the gap again a little, “I like making you laugh and smile.” He reached out and brushed some hair away from Zuko’s face, “So, you tell me if I go too fast for you okay?” He said firmly, “Don’t just go along with anything because you think you should.” He tapped him on the tip of his nose. “Okay?” He was waiting for an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Zuko replied, his cheeks burning with the proximity of Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” The younger man asked, his grin now a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt like he might be sweating. He didn’t usually sweat. Was this normal? He felt more nervous now than he ever had with Mai! He knew Sokka was waiting for a response but he felt like he had suddenly turned to stone. He really didn’t trust his own body now not to get too excited though. It had been a very long time. That would be humiliating! He swallowed hard, “I...that…” He nodded. He felt like he was sixteen again! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka reached up and stroked the left side of Zuko’s face. He rubbed a calloused thumb under Zuko’s eye and he noticed the skin felt fairly soft, had Zuko been using his cream? It made him smile at the thought. He brushed his nose against Zuko’s and tilted his head, ever so slightly. Zuko’s hands remained passive, grasping at the material at his knees. What if there wasn’t any chemistry between them? What if Sokka realised he was pretty rubbish at all of this?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a worry of Sokka’s too. He had thought about this moment a lot. It had always been a lot more heated and sloppy and led to other things straight away. But that wasn’t how it was going to be tonight. He wouldn’t push Zuko that fast. In fact, taking the time to explore each other was actually a thought really turning Sokka on right now. He made it his plan to explore every inch of Zuko’s paler flesh with his tongue. He’d map it. He’d work it all out, memorise it so he could find whatever spot he wanted with his eyes closed. He grinned at the thought. He leant forward, finally, finally touching his lips against Zuko’s. His mouth was so hot, his skin was hot. He pressed kisses to them, the corner, Zuko’s jaw, his nose, his cheek. His lips again. They were rougher than Sokka had thought they would be, but there was a subtle taste of Jasmine on them. Zuko’s favourite tea. He stroked his hand to the nape of Zuko’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spirits, there were sparks! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko’s hands finally left his knees and reached up to hold Sokka by the back of his neck. He pulled him closer and finally started to kiss him back. Emboldened by Sokka’s gentle attention. He somehow needed more. He shifted on the bed and opened his mouth and almost gasped as Sokka took the invitation and kissed him greedily. Zuko matched the passion. Before long the two had fallen to the bed side by side pulling each other close. Hands roaming over each other’s torsos through their clothes. Zuko pulled away panting as he looked down at their embracing bodies. Sokka’s leg was draped over his thigh, his hooked knee used to pull them together, their obvious arousal pushed up against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this too much?” Sokka asked quietly rubbing his hand lazily down Zuko’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “No...it’s...it’s just…” He took a deep breath, “Needed...to...breath…” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...kissing you is just reeeeeeally fun.” He grinned, “And this!” He said as he squeezed his thighs, pushing them closer together and eliciting a soft groan from Zuko, “Is really fun.” He chuckled. “I can’t wait to get you naked and sprawled out under me whilst I take me time to make you feel soooooo good.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked like he had just dropped out of reality and entered the Spirit world. He was pulled back when Sokka nipped at his good ear lobe. “Ah, stop!” He gasped, that felt too good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so sensitive!” Sokka beamed, “Oh...oh I’m gonna have a lot of fun.” He said as he sucked on the lobe and Zuko shoved him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being a jerk!” He snapped. “I...I need to calm down okay?” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Sokka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Zuko looked like he’d been caught sneaking into the cookie jar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I’m not tired...you’re a guy, I’m a guy...probably wouldn’t take too long to sort out that little problem.” He ran his hand over Zuko’s lap. “Well...big problem…” He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shuddup!” Zuko groaned, “It’s so corny what you’re saying but spirits it’s driving me mad.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka laughed and clapped his hands, “Oh...you’re my new favourite toy.” He beamed almost bouncing on the bed, “C’mere.” He made grabby hands and lunged at Zuko who fought him off a little playfully. Sokka flopped back on to the bed chuckling to himself once he had managed to do what he wanted. “Okay...Okay...I’ll let you go to bed.” He grinned at the bedraggled look of the Fire Lord, his hair a mess, his clothes rumpled. “Do the walk of shame.” He teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The…?” He frowned and noticed Sokka staring at his neck. He turned to look in the mirror, “Sokka!” He shouted, “You’ve...you’ve given me…?!” He groaned and pulled his hair out and pushed it around his neck to hide the purple bruise forming. Sokka was laughing hard, Zuko’s skin was so pale and sensitive, it only took a little sucking and he was marked! All Sokka’s. He flinched as a pillow was sent flying at his face. He collapsed back into bed laughing so hard at the look of horror on Zuko’s face he doubled up clutching at his stomach. Zuko stormed off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tugged at the collar on his shirt as he tried to listen to what his advisors were telling him. They were not happy. But they usually never were. If they were happy and everything was fine, they’d be out of a job. He tugged at the collar again as it felt tight around his neck and Adam’s apple but he couldn’t unfasten it. He couldn’t let anyone see what he had been up to last night. So he just had to suffer the firm collar digging into places around his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko, do you not agree?” One of the advisors asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately Zuko had been paying just enough attention to the conversation to weigh in. “Whilst I do agree that there needs to be a level of security, I cannot agree to all the people you want to send! Not only would the costs be astronomical, it would also draw much more attention to the tour.” He frowned, “I know you worry, especially after recent events, but I do feel that this is the best for the people. For the Nation as a whole. I have not taken part in a stately tour for six years. We need to show our citizens that we are not just happily hiding in the city unaware of their struggles and needs. I need to show them I care about their issues.” He was firm on this. He needed to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko, we could do that by sending letters?!” Another advisor piped up. Ten years ago this sort of argument would not have happened, no one would have dared to confront and disagree with a Fire Lord. Zuko was touched they cared. Touched and annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...if the EX-Ambassador Sokka is willing to accompany you on this tour...we may be able to just handpick a select elite group to escort you.” General Baak mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko perked up a little hearing that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His exploits are well renowned.” The General continued to speak, “He’s also the only person who is not afraid to push himself into your personal space.” How little did they know. Zuko unknowingly reached up to his neck. He lowered his hand quickly. “He is also well respected by the men, so as long as he promises to stay by your side and not mooch off to the nearest market…” Baak replied, “I think we could make this work at the lowest cost. If we use good men and women from the palace guard…” He nodded his head as he started to make himself a few notes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, it is agreed. This tour is going ahead. I will ask Sokka to accompany me.” Spirits, that was going to be trouble, he just knew it! “Once Uncle gets here, the next issue is convincing the Princess to let me go.” He smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baak actually laughed, he actually laughed at a joke Zuko had made! It gave the other advisors the confidence to smirk a little. Izumi’s temper tantrums were well known. She also had a way of breaking the heart of everyone who heard her when she cried. Yes, that, would not be an easy conversation to have. No one envied him with that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrugged, “That brings me nicely to another point I would like to raise…” He began to tell them of his next idea. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew!” Iroh flung his arms open wide and Zuko quickly walked into them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, it’s wonderful to see you!” After being given a hard squeeze Iroh turned to hear the quick pitter patter of excited feet. Once Izumi saw him her golden eyes went wide, like an owls. She bounded across the tiled floor and leapt up into his arms. He caught her with a heavy ‘oomph’ he was getting too old for that now. She scattered happy kisses across his face and cuddled his thick neck. “Uncle Iroh!” She squealed with delight, “Have you brought me presents?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi?” Zuko frowned. “How about, ‘it’s great to see you?’ Or ‘have you been well?’” He chastised her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nonsense Nephew, the Princess is just excited, I know it is me she has missed and not the gifts.” He set her down to her feet and she beamed up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it more awesome Earth Kingdom stuff?!” She bounced on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” Iroh chuckled, “But first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...tea?” Zuko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea! It has been almost an hour since my last cup.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka settled down with a heavy thud on the cushion next to Izumi and she rounded on him straight away prancing in front of him in her new green and gold dress, showing off a toy to him. Sokka dutifully took an interest as she explained how the parts of the toy worked and he told her how pretty she looked in the dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn’t help but soften his expression as he watched their interaction from across the floor. He looked up as Iroh coughed, “Ah, thank you, but I don’t think I could have another cup…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, you can never have too much tea…” Iroh said as he poured another cup and one now for Sokka who had joined them. He eyed Zuko carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell that to my bladder.” He said softly, “Anyway, Uncle, I need to ask you something before I…” He lowered his voice, “Go…” He eyed Izumi to explain that she still didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stood up and held the Princess by her ankle and she giggled happily as he carried her over, closer to the other two. He plopped her down onto another cushion and he sat cross legged, “Iroh! It’s great to see you. Have you lost weight?!” He beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you flatterer you.” Iroh chuckled, his whole body moved as he did, his eyes lit up. “I actually fear I may have put weight on, my old bones and joints don’t allow me to exercise like I used to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hear none of it Iroh. You’re looking magnificent.” He grinned. “Oh, for me?!” He asked as he took the cup Iroh handed to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I also brought you the gift you requested.” He said as he pulled out a little wooden box. Both Sokka and Izumi looked up curiously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Zuko asked quizzically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! NO!” Sokka flailed, “You?! You managed to?!” He giddly got up and hugged the Fire Lord’s Uncle tightly around his head and took the wooden box and sat down, perhaps a little too close to Zuko than he should have. “Close your eyes.” He beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked worriedly at Iroh who just smiled a passive smile. He couldn’t read him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi giggled as she watched her Dad and Uncle Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleeeeeeeeeease!” He begged. “Izumi...back up!” He said and she began to give her Father THAT look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned and rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Fine, but Spirits help you Sokka if this is some sort of trick.” He closed his eyes and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh grinned, very amused by all of this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka snapped open the box and wafted it under Zuko’s nose. They flared in delight. A strong aroma filled his senses. It was rich. It had an almost nutty, syrupy smell. It had depth to it, but it was a smell he had never known before. He opened his eyes and looked in the wooden box and was slightly confused. It just looked like beans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka closed the lid and clasped the box to his chest. “Iroh! I’m in love with you!” He gasped. “I can’t believe you found these for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m confused.” Zuko admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when Sokka here found out I would be visiting, he sent a message along to me begging me to try and find some of this for him.” Iroh explained, but it didn’t really explain anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This stuff is like...the best thing on Earth.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko chuckled to himself, he couldn’t help it as Sokka opened the box for Izumi to have a good sniff at the contents. She picked up a bean and frowned, she tried to eat one. “Ah, no, you don’t have it like that.” Sokka warned and she put it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I am betraying myself and my core beliefs bringing this to you Sokka.” Iroh continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But coffee is the best!” Sokka pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not convince me against the virtues of tea and water. That stuff is far too stimulating to maintain a peaceful mind and calm thoughts.” Iroh added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” Both Izumi and Zuko asked at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes! It’s a rich, lush, yummy, ohmygodmakesyousmellcolours kinda drink!” He grinned, “Especially this stuff. This is the gooooood stuff.” He purred and Zuko felt himself blush slightly. “Did what I send you cover the costs?” Sokka asked Iroh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, no my child, you owe me nothing. I have brought the payment back-” He held up a hand before Sokka could protest, “After what you did with your boomerang...this is the least I could do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eeeeeeiii!” Sokka squealed as he stood up, “Izumi, I’m going to go and tell the chefs how they prepare this. Want to come and watch me confuse them?” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!!” She said as they both hurried away to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him...but there’s a crate full behind me.” Iroh blinked. He’d never seen anyone love a drink that much besides himself with tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...think I’ll make sure to ration him.” Zuko chuckled as he watched him go. Then they were followed by Izumi’s personal security. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh followed Zuko’s gaze and again, noticed it. He decided to say nothing though, but he was glad. His Nephew seemed much more relaxed during this visit. “So, Nephew, you said you had something to ask me?” He cradled the cup between his hands, breathing in the scent and warming his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes. I...I want your opinion on something before I push it with the Advisors and guards and staff and...well...everyone in the palace.” He said waving his hand casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Yes?” Iroh asked eager to help his Nephew. He loved how he still found comfort in his opinions. He considered himself nothing more than a sentimental old fool now, but his Nephew still treated him like he was the Dragon of the West. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to start a school, here...in the palace.” He said. Iroh raised an eyebrow, “But not full of the kids of nobles, I don’t want anyone trying to force their child to play nice with her. I’d hate to think anyone was using their kid like that…” He frowned, “But no, for the staff, that way they know their children are safe whilst learning and that way Izumi gets to just...pick who she wants to be friends with.” He said. “She needs children her own age around her. She needs to make friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Nephew…” Iroh said. Zuko flinched a little, he wasn’t sure his Uncle was going to agree with him, he looked profoundly shocked. His mouth hung there in the shape of an ‘O’ for a few moments, “That sounds like an excellent plan!” He beamed. “You are right, especially after her Mother’s death I feel Izumi has been lonely. Having a school here will not only teach her discipline but it will let her play with children her own age. I think it shows great wisdom to understand the virtues of play as well as learning.” He nodded and sipped his tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure the staff already know how to be discreet, I know children can, well...not be...but once they’re inside the palace they’re protected by the soldiers and guards. Kids aren’t political players, they’re just...kids.” He thought back to when he and Azula and even Lu Ten would try and play in the palace. Always nervous of being caught doing something they shouldn’t be. But even Azula, when she was trying to get attention or show off, or even as she got older and grew more cruel, she was still just a kid. “You can’t force children to be friends, it either happens or it doesn’t.” He shrugged. “It will be good for her.” He said, “Plus, she might feel a little better about me being away for two months if I can get this set up quickly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few new friends will not make up for the absence of her Father.” Iroh said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Uncle, I know. But...the people are important too. I’ve given Izumi six years of complete attention, I know it will be hard for her to let me go. But, even as a family, we still have a duty to our citizens.” He sighed. “I just haven’t worked the nerve up to tell her yet.” He pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh’s laugh bellowed throughout the halls, “My dear Nephew, she will forgive you.” He smiled, “But you remind me so much of myself when I used to have to say goodbye to Lu Ten as I went to battle.” He sighed and a flicker of sadness graced his face. “But you are not putting yourself in danger, she is a child, she will throw a tantrum, it is inevitable. You will return to her, you’ll be able to write.” He patted Zuko’s shoulder as his words didn’t seem to bring him comfort. “Perhaps give her something nice to look forward to, afterwards?” He suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying I should bribe my daughter, the Princess, the heir to the Fire Nation throne, like...like it’s that simple to win her favour?” He gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Iroh smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...with what?” Zuko asked but before he got an answer Sokka rushed in with an attendant following. She was carrying a large tray. Izumi skipped in with him. "Zuko. Zuko! Zuko!" He slumped down next to him. "Prepare to be amazed." He grinned. The attendant blushed as Sokka thanked her enthusiastically and then she hurried off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the strange looking pot and plunged it slowly. He poured the coffee in and did it with a little flurry of fingers, added the milk with a waving of hands and then swirled a spoon into the cup. He held it out to Zuko expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had been a little amazed. He forgot that Sokka could actually be quite dexterous with his fingers. It made him wonder what else those fingers could do. He looked at the cup and took it, their fingers brushing innocently. Zuko pulled the cup towards his face and inhaled, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iroh smiled fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes and took a sip. It was a very different taste to tea. He took another exploratory sip. He smiled softly. "It's different." He caught Sokka's expression, "It's nice." He confirmed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I have a cup?!" Izumi asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only a little Sparkles." Sokka said as he made a small cup for the Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww! Why can't I have a big cup?" She pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you'd be able to rival Aang's energy if you did." Sokka chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi took a sip and grinned. Then she downed the rest. "It's yummy!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka finally poured himself a cup and made a happy noise as he drank that did things not Zuko. Iroh declined a cup himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the adults chatted they didn't realise Izumi was sneaking the leftovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until she was running down the halls that Zuko turned on Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is your fault you know!" He snapped as Izumi ran past them screaming 'whee'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only gave her a small cup!" He whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you did let her try some!" He groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the staff were desperately hiding their amusement and fondness watching this little argument and the Princess whiz about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell her about the tour while she's in this state!" Zuko hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only gave her one little cup!" Sokka protested again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but you brought coffee to the palace!" He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually Iroh did." He pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You asked him to!" Zuko frowned. "Izumi! Don't climb on the pillars!" He said rushing over to his daughter to pull her off. She wriggled out of his arms and ran away again. "If she doesn't get to sleep tonight…!" He warned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Sokka scoffed, picking at his ear. This wasn't his fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I obviously won't be coming to your room." He snapped and chased after his daughter with some of the other guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not fair!" He wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had finally gotten Izumi calm enough to go to bed. She crashed hard and fell asleep halfway through getting her pyjamas on. He'd tucked her in and checked the room before heading back to his office. Running after her all afternoon meant he was pretty behind with checking his mail. A lot still had to be agreed before they set off in a week's time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to talk to Sokka too. But each thing at a time. He heard a passing patrol at some point but was too engrossed in his correspondence to notice the knock at his door. He only looked up when it started knocking out a random little tune. "Come in Sokka." He said glancing at him briefly before he finished his letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got her to sleep then?" He asked a little sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sealed the letter with wax and stamped his seal in it. He put it to one side and nodded. "Yes and…" He sighed, "She admitted that she'd been sneaking extra coffee...you weren't to blame, I'm...I'm sorry I got so worked up with you." He didn't look at Sokka. He deserved an 'I told you so'. To give Sokka his due he didn't say it. He knew he didn't need to. But he strolled over to Zuko and leant on the desk looking down at him. "I get it... she's your kid." He shrugged. "But I wouldn't ever do anything that I thought would hurt her." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, Sokka. I'm sorry." He still couldn't look him in the eye. He'd been shouting quite a bit at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged but noticed the gesture wouldn't be seen. "Well...I suppose I can forgive you. But...I might need a little persuading…" He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Zuko blinked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeeeah." Sokka wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko swallowed hard, "Okay." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka grinned and tapped his cheek, "Goodnight kiss." He moved so his cheek was in reach and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko knew no one was around. But kissing in his office was just, strange. Mai had never been very physically affectionate so Sokka's casual, unpredictable, touchy feely nature left Zuko utterly at his mercy. He was so unused to it he could be caught off guard by the man. He leant in and pecked his cheek. But, that didn't feel like enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka leant back smiling. "Okay. All forgiven." He stood up. Looking odd. But he didn't want to let Zuko know why. "Don't get to bed too late." He smiled. "Night." He closed the door casually and headed down the corridor just far enough away that Zuko wouldn't hear him groan. He'd gotten so close to throwing caution to the wind and snogging him right there in his office. But he KNEW Zuko needed to work. He groaned again and decided to head to bed for a little self abuse thinking of the Fire Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A wail rang out from the small reception room next to the entrance hall. “Why do you have to leave?!” Izumi sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt like he’d been struck by lightning again, “Izumi, my little one.” He sighed, “The people need to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you!” She snivelled, snot and tears streaming down her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, I need you too but...sometimes other people need me and I have to go and help them. Uncle will be here!” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can Uncle Sokka stay at least?!” She bawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed, “No, he has to come to look after Daddy…” He smiled, “You wouldn’t trust anyone else to, would you?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...but…” She rubbed her nose on the maroon sleeve of her royal robes, a clear line of wet dragging along it. “But, but I don’t want you to go.” She sniveled but was starting to get tired, this had been going on back and forth for about forty minutes now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I don’t want to go, I really don’t but, we serve the people.” He said as he grabbed the hem of his own robes and wiped her face. He didn’t care if he got snot on them. “And as such, we have to be brave and do things we don’t always want to, because it is what is right.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you promise we’ll go on holidays afterwards?” She sniffed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Absolutely, anywhere you want.” He added, “I promise. Just you and me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Uncle Sokka!” She stamped her foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Uncle Sokka…” He rolled his eyes, “Okay. Yes. If he wants to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make him!” Izumi wailed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi, Izumi...sh, now you know we don’t MAKE people do things okay?” He sighed. Though the idea of kidnapping Sokka away somewhere was quite tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he want to come?!” She complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably will...no...we’re getting distracted…” He sighed as he stood up looking down at his daughter who looked up, giving him THAT look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, yes and definitely Sokka. I promise.” He shook his head as he spotted a maid smirking fondly at the Princess and his interactions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” She bounced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was like a wound up band, he never knew when she was going to explode or snap! “So...is Daddy forgiven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you bring me back lots of presents and we go on holiday.” She said as she folded her arms and pouted. A pout all too similar to someone he knew. Was someone coaching her on how to manipulate him?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you attempting to blackmail me child?” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....no?” She said unsure herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I get a hug now?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko, we need to make way…” An attendant said as he stepped into the gap of the curtains separating the room from the entrance hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izumi?” Zuko asked and she still pouted and turned her back on him. “Please?” He asked and gave her a soft pout himself. The maid starred and then blushed wildly as Zuko saw her. Izumi sighed loudly and dramatically and turned around and hugged her Father’s legs. “I’ll miss you Sparkles.” He said as he lowered himself for a proper cuddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll miss you too Daddy.” She said whimpering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nephew, I am glad to catch you before you leave…” Iroh said and smiled warmly at the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Zuko we ready to get off?” Sokka asked and then grunted as Izumi flung herself at him, smacking the top of her head straight against his crotch. He winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...he gets a hug without having to ask…” Zuko muttered under his breath. “Uncle!” He said and gave him a quick squeeze. “I am only a messenger hawk away, I will write.” He said, “Look after her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course Nephew. Now, Izumi...how about a game of Pai Sho?” He asked and held out his hand for the little Princess. She pulled away from Sokka and then rushed at Zuko again giving his legs another squeeze before she took Iroh’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Princess…” Zuko said and Izumi stood up straight and changed her demeanour. “Look after the palace for me.” He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and puffed out her chest and stuck out her chin. “Yes, Fire Lord Zuko.” She smiled softly holding her great Uncle’s hand and watched as Sokka and Zuko headed into the entrance hall and then into the cart to take them to the docks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The route had been worked out and messages had been sent to all the military bases around the colonies and islands to prepare for the Royal Tour. Zuko had really tried to keep this as low key as he could, but even still they had another ship travelling with them. They were to be at sea for a while as they pushed North towards the Northern most Fire Nation Colony up past the Boiling Rock and North of Yu Dao. After there they were then going to be following the coast around and back down South through the strait towards the West Lake. There they would do a big restock. Where able they would be stopping at the villages along the way where the schedule permitted. Once they were to leave the straight they would be following the coast back up North towards Yue Bay. After visiting a couple of the coastal towns they were then back out towards the Mo Ce Sea to the small islands around Ember Island. After that quick stop they were due to follow the line of islands on the southern side back to the main island of the Fire Nation up towards where the team had encountered Hama. Then following the coast, back to Capital City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All in all, weather permitting the tour should take about two months. They were never staying anywhere overnight besides on the ship as that was the safest place for Zuko. He had really protested that but his aides and his general’s had been firm on that point. No camping out! Reluctantly he had agreed. But now there was enough down time to get on with some work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the boat made its way over relatively calm seas Sokka had been getting restless. He’d already annoyed the soldiers who refused to gamble with him now, so he was a bit fed up. He hated these long journeys on the big steel boats. It wasn’t like a Water Tribe vessel, with rigging and catching the wind and all hands to the deck. These goliaths just trudged through the water. He was shooed out of the bridge of the ship and after eating was bored again. He figured he’d given Zuko enough time to do some work and so the poor Fire Lord was due a visit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Zuko’s cabin, which was only slightly larger than the other officers, he was bent over a desk, his boots off of his feet, his casual clothing on and his hair simply tied back rather than in the usual top knot. He was reading a scroll when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” He said as he set the scroll down and turned to see Sokka. “Sokka? What can I help you with?” He asked whilst the door was still open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bored!” Sokka complained and walked in and shut the door. He grinned as Zuko stood up away from the desk. This was hopeful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I, I guess it is a bit slow at the moment.” He replied. “It will get more interesting once we start the tour.” He assured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose...but, the guards wont play with me!” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Sokka gasped, “I did nothing at all that I wasn’t supposed to do.” He added. “I’m just better at gambling than them.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Fire Nation can be sore losers.” Zuko said weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve noticed.” He sighed. “Anyway, you’ve been working none stop since we set off. You need a break.” He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko turned to look at the time and thought about it. “I guess it won’t hurt.” He said, “Perhaps I’ll take a stroll up on deck.” He suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooor…” Sokka said as he took a step forward, then another and another until he was in Zuko’s personal space, looking slightly down being only that little bit taller that Zuko. “We never really got to hang out...since I gave you that hickey…” Sokka shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko reached up to his neck, unthinking as he remembered. He had stormed out. Typical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, okay, I know we wont get chance to do much...but…” Sokka said as he stroked the back of his fingers down Zuko’s arm, “There’s plenty we can do.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...such as?” Zuko asked curiously. Very curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess first...a good hot and heavy make-out session.” He nodded as he scratched his chin, “Then, depending on how much I’m allowed to do…” He glanced at Zuko and smirked. “I’d really like to suck you off.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stared at him wide eyed, “You…?” He could just say that, without blushing, how?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll help you unwind, relax.” Sokka shrugged feeling a bit stupid now, “I, I didn't mean to just blurt that out. I will go at your pace Zuko. I will! You just need to smack me or something if I get carried away which will be really easy. Coz. Wow. I guess I just want you to know that you don’t have to be coy or anything. If you want something just ask. I'm pretty much horny all the time. But you also don't have to rush." He said quickly. "I'm not like trying to push you or anything!" He added and rubbed the back of his neck feeling a bit awkward now. “I, I’m just…” He groaned, “Sorry. I, I’m just really excited. I want to do so many things with you and to you!” He complained, “Since that kiss and we know we both like each other I’m just finding it really hard to control myself around you. But no, I said I’d go at your speed, so I’ll go at your speed. So I’m sorry, for just urh...blurting this out and-” He blinked as Zuko kissed him and tugged at his clothing roughly. Their mouths smashed against each other as Sokka found himself slammed against the cabin door, Zuko’s hands roaming over him. He hummed happily as he reached his hand up Zuko’s top. Zuko's hand left him momentarily to slide the bolt across on the door and then he found himself being walked back towards his desk. Sokka shoved him back into his chair and straddled his lap, sitting down on top of him and continued their kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko noticed how different it felt to feel Sokka's weight on top of him. His solid thighs pressed against his own. Mai had weighed nothing. It was a new strange sensation. But Sokka in this position was odd. He was both in control and yet he was the one grinding himself against Zuko's lap. He let out an uncontrolled growl of desire and a moan as Sokka started to kiss him just behind his ear. "Don't...mark anywhere that'll be seen…" He warned him. His mind working just enough to remember the annoying high collars he'd been having to wear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka chuckled before he slowly kissed his neck. But he didn't suck. "You know I thought I'd have to bug you a little more Fire Lord." He smirked between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am a man y'know." Zuko gasped. "I...I don't need romancing. I need…" He couldn't remember what he was saying because Sokka had started to nip and suck in his earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hrmm?" Sokka queried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh.  Sokka...do you still…?" He ran his hands up his firm, thick thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men froze. Zuko swallowed hard, "Yes, what is it?" Sokka didn't make a move to get up but he didn't continue kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Captain would like to go over some of the schedule with you Fire Lord Zuko." The sailor behind the door said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked at Sokka. Sokka shrugged and mouthed 'twenty minutes?'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell him I'll be up once I've finished in here." He called through the door. "Probably half an hour?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Fire Lord Zuko. My apologies for disturbing you Fire Lord Zuko." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both men didn't move for a few minutes until they were sure they were alone. "I think he's gone." Sokka said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He probably has." Zuko gulped. He was glad his citizens tended to have more manners than was necessary. That and that he had bolted the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Then…" Sokka said as he got up and settled on his knees in front of Zuko and started to fumble with his tie at his trousers. "How do you even...you better never be desperate for a waz... what the...fiddly damn...aha!" He declared triumphantly as Zuko sprang free. "Okay, to be safe call it twenty minutes from now to get to the bridge." He smirked and looked up at Zuko's flushed, aroused yet gentle expression. He smiled. He'd make do with these quick little chances for now. Helping the guy out was the least he could do. Sending him off to the Captain in that state wouldn't be fair on anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko entered the bridge forty minutes later because he's the Fire Lord and he'd ended up needing to change. Sokka had done his best to swallow everything but Zuko had been pent up for quite a while. His trousers had gotten pretty messy as well as his top. But Sokka was right, he did feel much more relaxed. He just felt guilty because he'd had to leave Sokka pretty turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now he had to concentrate. The Captain was talking. He had to concentrate. On the Captain. The schedule. Not Sokka's hot breath or wet mouth. Or on the happy noises he'd made. Or the sounds that had been coming out of his own mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain was talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had talked a lot, between kisses and licks and sucks. He liked talking dirty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The schedule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't believe it when Sokka enjoyed his hair being tugged. It seemed to really turn Sokka on getting a bit of rough treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The. Captain. Is. Talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd looked so sexy on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schedule!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks all hollow as he clamped himself around...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had the officer been saying. Zuko was completely lost. He hadn't heard a single word he'd said. Now he was asking him something. "Yes. Absolutely. Sounds like you have everything under control." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just felt it was only fair to double check you'd be happy if we needed to cut out a part of the route if the weather gets bad." The Captain smiled. Zuko had seemed so engrossed in what he had been saying! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just ensure that the other ship gets the plan and I can't see a problem with it." Zuko nodded filling in the blanks now as he scanned over the map on the table. "The winds can get pretty bad as you get passed the Boiling Rock. Do you know what the schedule says?" He was on firmer footing now. More in control of his thoughts. They discussed the journey at length and confirmed it was at least another thirty six hours at sea before they got to the colony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was stretching his feet on the deck when he paused and spotted Sokka. He was leaning on the railings and laughing heartily with two guards. As they spotted Zuko approach they straightened up and bowed and went back to their duty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does anyone relax around you?" Sokka chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I had to leave." He said quietly looking out to sea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka turned around to look in the same direction as Zuko. "Duty called." He shrugged. "Though I must admit...it wasn't as fun panting by myself in my cabin." He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make it up to you." Zuko said quietly. Going pink in the cheeks. "It was...it was great." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I got that impression." He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Sokka!" He grabbed the tan man's wrist and tugged him across the deck. "There." He let his wrist go and pointed to a distant island. "That's Boiling Rock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooh." Sokka leant on the railings chuckling. "Hey...ever think back then you'd be here…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko raised his eyebrow. "You mean in my own ship?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean everything, man. Like...is this how you thought your life would be? We were kids... risking our lives. I didn't try to think too much of a future back then." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I just wanted him out of the way back then." He said thoughtfully. "That we'd win. Worry about everything else later." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked far away as he stared at the spot of land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this where you want to be?" Zuko asked quietly. Almost not wanting to hear the answer. Sokka was always a restless soul. He didn't want to hear that he wanted to be somewhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right now. Yeah." He smiled as he looked up at Zuko. "I don't know what the future holds. I guess I still try to live in the moment. I've only myself to worry about after all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know how long he had Sokka for. But he didn't ask him how long he intended to stay. But he could try and keep him a little longer than this tour. "I'm taking Izumi on a trip after the tour. It'll be around a year since Mai passed away. It'll hopefully take her mind off of it. Plus it'll be nice to have some time with her after all of this." He said. Changing the subject. "She wants you to come too." He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Sokka seemed to perk up at that. Zuko nodded in reply. "Okay. Where?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wherever Izumi chooses." Zuko shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood on the deck until the old prison island disappeared out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had to go through some of the security issues and study the town plan of their first port of call. Zuko had more paperwork to go through. They sat together in the mess hall with the other sailors and soldiers and personal guard. With Sokka's presence next to him the other men and women at the table seemed to relax too. Even in Zuko's company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was needed to do a weapons inspection and Zuko was required back on the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was pretty late and Zuko found himself back up on the deck. He was staring up at the stars. He loved being on a ship again. Travelling. He sighed as he noticed clouds and could just make out an approaching storm. He took a steadying breath. He still didn't like lightning. His cabin would muffle the sounds. Or maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped on Sokka's cabin door. If he was asleep he'd go to his own bed. At least no one had spotted him hovering outside in the corridor. The door opened and Sokka leant in the door frame. His loose sleeping bottoms hanging just below his temptingly sculpted cuts. "Fire Lord." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you tired?" He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shook his head and stepped aside. Zuko hurried in so he wasn't seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was pushed to and Sokka pulled Zuko close to kiss him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell to the bed kissing and soon Sokka was underneath the Fire Lord. A commotion outside the room made them both pause suddenly. But soon the argument faded away. But it had been enough to break the moment and Zuko climbed off of Sokka who pouted. Zuko was warm!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should probably head to my cabin." Zuko said. Though he hoped Sokka would say something to convince him to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh. Okay." Sokka said trying to hide his disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko didn't get up straight away but after a few seconds he moved. He needed to be in his cabin in case he was needed. He stood up and smoothed his clothes down and headed towards the door. His fingers hesitated at the handle. "You…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat up waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could come too?" He suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" He sounded a little too enthusiastic. "I mean we could just say we're brainstorming or something." He shrugged. "If anyone sees us." He knew why they had to sneak around for now. It was actually pretty exciting. "Let me get my boots on." He said as he tugged on his nice comfy brown boots. He straightened up and clapped his hands rubbing them together. "Right. Ready." He smiled as they left his cabin and headed through the corridors of the ship. A few idling sailors saw them but there was nothing odd about their behaviour. Years ago the two of them would be up at all hours going through trade agreements and the like. The Water Tribe had been really badly affected so Sokka had been almost glued to Zuko's hip just after the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached Zuko's room without excitement and he slid the bolt across. Sokka plopped down on the bed and lent back slightly on his hands and kicked off his boots. "You had a good afternoon?" He asked conversationally as Zuko began to untie his hair. He ran his fingers through it to untangle it and grabbed his comb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to?" Sokka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm…" Zuko smiled and handed Sokka the brush and sat down crossed legged on the floor beside the bed. Sokka shuffled forward and started to brush his hair. "Thanks." Zuko said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and leant his head back. He didn't realise when Sokka had stopped. But he felt a heat above him. He opened his eyes and saw Sokka's big blue eyes looking down at him. "You should get to bed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. He knew that was for the best. But yet again he felt guilty. Here he was on the floor in front of the Water Tribe man and he hadn't done anything for him. But he was tired. He stood up and stripped to his trousers and settled into bed. His friend pulling him close. "Good night jerkbender." </span>
</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span>The seabirds were diving into the water. Their bodies splashing the surface and rising back with beaks full of little silver fish. Zuko stood on the cliff top, his hair blowing slightly about his neck. He took in a deep breath of salty sea air and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six weeks. Six long, gruelling weeks of being pleasant with citizens. Listening to their needs and worries. Six weeks of putting himself last. Six weeks of averaging fourteen hour days. Six weeks of being demanded. He was nearing the end of his tether. He'd been glad when the Captain had said a few repairs were needed and they had to replenish the fresh water supplies. So an uninhabited island with a fresh water well had been their stop for the last few hours. Zuko had said he wanted to go for a walk by himself. Sokka said he'd come collect him when they were ready to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stretched his arms up high above his head he thought about Sokka. He deserved some attention. Zuko had even built himself up to do something for him a couple of nights ago. But then a message had come through and Zuko had to read something boring, but important about harvest yields. When he'd finished, Sokka had gone back to his room. He'd been a bit distant ever since. Zuko had warned him that he'd lose patience with him. Being Fire Lord always came first. He still had so much work to do. Ten years and it felt like things were only just changing naturally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. Maybe Sokka realised it wasn't worth being with him. He tried to push those thoughts away. He heard a crack of twigs and turned to see Sokka heading towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we ready to leave?" Zuko asked forcing a smile. It was just two more weeks now. Two weeks before he was back home. He didn't miss the palace, he missed his daughter. Plus there was just enough privacy in his own rooms to relax enough and show Sokka how much he cared about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka noticed the forced smile. He had spotted him getting more strained and knew he was reaching his breaking point. That was why he had formulated a plan. It had taken a few days to set it all in motion but finally here they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They strolled back to the beach and Sokka stayed back as Zuko walked forward staring at the bay. "Wh-where are the ships?!" He shouted and turned back to Sokka who already had his hands up in defense. "Sokka where are the row boats?! The ships? Where is everyone?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay so...you need to breathe." Sokka began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me to breathe. Answer the questions!" Zuko flapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're gone." Sokka replied sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see that! Why? Why have they gone with us not on them?" Was he panicking? He felt like he was panicking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They think we are…" Sokka grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"....what...?" Zuko blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well one ship thinks you're on the other. I also made it really important that no one disturbed you tonight because you needed the break. On pain of death. That I was personally going to fetch your food and such. I was pretty convincing. So once I said you were on board and made a show of heading up the gangplank they were pretty much too busy to check I'd actually got on board." He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You marooned us...on purpose?!" Zuko almost squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need a night away from your desk. Your duties. The sailors. The constant performance you have to do with everyone!" He said as he flailed his hands. "Six weeks and you haven't stopped. You've been getting like three hours sleep a night. You're on the point of cracking Zuko! I've seen you push yourself too much like this before. Well now you can't do anything else besides wait until they realise you're not there!" He folded his arms and pouted. This was for his own good!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let out a frustrated yell and flames came out of his nose. He yelled out again and stormed off away from Sokka in case he said or did something stupid. He pushed himself through the undergrowth not sure where he was going, just away from the beach and that infuriating man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After walking off his anger he found himself back on the coast. He had been muttering about how stupid Sokka was. That this was only going to make him work harder when they came back. That he was going to end up way off schedule. That this was ridiculous. He also cursed his crew for being duped so easily and not bothering to check on him themselves. But as he calmed down, the crew trusted Sokka. So they probably hadn't needed much convincing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also realised he'd reacted like a toddler having a tantrum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was looking out for him. He hated to admit it. But another few days going at the pace he had, he was going to have burnt out. That was never good for anyone. He shouted out at his own stupidity and knew yet again, he had to apologise to his best friend. He hated when Sokka was right. But did he have to go to such an extreme? How long would they be on their own anyway? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stalked his way back to the beach at the bay and felt even worse about himself as he saw how busy Sokka had been whilst he had gone to sulk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out on the beach there was a tent pitched up, grounded with rocks on the canvas. The entrance was facing the sea so a nice breeze would blow in. He had made a pit and a decent fire was burning well in the middle of it. His shoulders sagged as he accepted his fate. The only problem, Sokka wasn't there. Maybe he had gone off to look for him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko sat next to the fire and started to play with the flames a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko!" Sokka shouted from down the beach. He looked up and his jaw dropped. He had a feeling Sokka knew exactly what reaction emerging from the surf in just a small pair of breeches would cause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the fire with a few fish on a spear. He prodded the blunt end into the sand and ran his hand through his damp hair sitting himself down in the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn't look at him. His bronze, wet skin in the orange and pink glow of sunset looked incredible. His firm, perfectly formed muscles were just inches away from him. With no one around for miles. It was agonisingly tempting. But he was mad at him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could have just told me to stop working back on the ship." He frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I both know that wouldn't have worked." Sokka said as he shook his hair out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am not a child Sokka. I would have taken a break for a night!" He complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all that paperwork piled up? With the Captain needing you every two seconds? With messages coming in all of the time!" Sokka exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... okay but that's why I need to be on the ship! What if something important happens and they can't find me!" He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look... there's a note in the cabins you use on both ships. They won't think you've gone overboard or anything." He sighed. "Just... accept it. There's nothing to do now until they realise you're not on board. Knowing what your demanding schedule is like, it won't take long. But just. Look at this view! The sunset is beautiful. We have a fire. A fish supper. Just relax. You said you wanted a camping trip. You have one!" He pouted. He thought he was being nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I...you...you heard that?" Zuko asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look. I know this will wreck whatever trust I'd managed to build up with the crew. But you needed this. Sitting out by a fire. A night off being the Fire Lord! No one can bother you. I'll even fuck off if you want." He grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I…" Zuko frowned. "I just…" He sighed. "I'm just tired." He finished feebly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I also know what happens when you don't take a break. So this is an enforced holiday." He declared. "We shouldn't end up too off schedule. We should still get back to the capital and the palace on time for Izumi and Iroh. The weather should be calm this time of year and we stocked up earlier. We can probably push on even with this little 'hiccup'." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko finally glanced at Sokka. "How long have you been planning this?" He mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few days. But I've been waiting for the chance for a couple of weeks." He chuckled. "How much panic do you think they'll be?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There may be heart attacks " Zuko smirked softly. He looked out over the water. The sun was slowly settling. "Should we cook this fish then?" He wouldn't say he had forgiven Sokka yet. But he was hungry and he wasn't as mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure. Let me grab something from the tent." He got up, the sand sticking to him so he did his best to brush it off before he ducked into the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been secretly stashing things ever since they had pulled into the bay. He set the canvas bag down and Zuko noticed a couple of tin cooking pots and some canisters of water and a satchel of rice. He couldn’t help but smirk. Sokka started the rice off first as that would take longer to do than the fish. He walked to the tide line on the beach and gutted the fish letting the water take the innards away. He strolled back to Zuko who had been keeping an eye on the rice. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was actually really enjoying himself. It was like they were teenagers again! Just before the end of the war. Waiting, enjoying the moment, unsure if they’d live another day. He stood up and carefully removed a couple of layers of his robes and folded them neatly. He placed them in the tent, it had a canvas floor and some bamboo matting laid out. He put his clothes at the far end and came back to see Sokka finally cooking the fish. “I forgot chopsticks so we’ll have to dig in with our fingers.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we can lick them clean.” He shrugged and didn’t realise what that simple comment would do to Sokka. He looked rapt for a moment. Zuko decided it was best to just let that comment go. Though now, he was thinking about licking Sokka’s fingers clean. Maybe even… He suddenly felt rather nervous. He had a right to be he knew. He had never indulged in any of his male fantasies. Having only ever been with Mai and not one to cheat, that was where his sexual experiences had remained. In his thoughts. In recent years, Sokka had consumed those thoughts. He still wasn’t brave enough to make that jump from fantasy to reality though. Sokka kept reassuring him that it was fine. There was no rush. But what if Sokka got bored with the Fire Nation before he was ready? What if Sokka got bored with him? He smiled weakly as his meal was handed to him and it picked at it whilst away in his own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka eyed him carefully, he knew those far off looks in Zuko’s eyes. He was going around and around in his own head. He sighed loudly and it was enough to break Zuko from his introspection. “Huh?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, just. This is nice.” He said as the sky looked as though someone had dropped ink on to the surface of water. “It’s nice.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Zuko smiled fondly at Sokka. “Oh the food is good as well. Thank you for catching it.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. I couldn’t expect you to catch it!” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I can catch fish.” Zuko complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you but can’t KILL fish.” He teased. “You’re such a softie you’d just end up putting it back and hoping no one noticed you’d caught one.” He smirked. He had seen that happen before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...!” Zuko blushed furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m not judging. It’s so…” He waved his hand casually setting his pan down. “Endearing?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Endearing?!” Zuko almost spat the word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Like how you could just stride out into the water and boil it if you wanted. Steamed fish! As much as we’d want to eat. But you wouldn’t. Because you’d be horrified to think of how they died.” Sokka was on full gushing mode now. “And it’s like, such a stark contrast to the hot headed, tough persona you try to show to everyone. Like it’s your shield but I get to see those moments when you’re soft and squishy and it’s...it’s really captivating. Like when you let Izumi play with your hair and put bows in it, because you know she likes to.” He laughed. “Or when you take out your scraps from breakfast to the turtleducks.” He shrugged. “It really throws me off kilter.” He laughed, “You still confuse me at times.” He grinned that goofy grin of his. “I like it. You’re always keeping me on my toes. Y’know?” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I am not soft and squishy.” He finally managed to say, not sure what else to say to any of that. Those parts of him he thought were so private and he’d shown them to Sokka, without even realising it. He trusted Sokka not to use any of it against him. Yes he would tease, but Sokka had never once said anything mean out of spite. Not that he could ever remember. “That’s what I like about you.” He said softly. He had forgotten he was supposed to be mad at him for making them castaways. “You’re unpredictable and you make me laugh.” He shrugged. He couldn’t enthuse like Sokka did. It was too embarrassing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m hot as lava.” Sokka pointed out and was blessed with a soft titter from the Fire Lord. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that you act like the fool just to make everyone else feel better about themselves. Like, you’re so confident you don’t care if people underestimate you. You use it to your advantage.” Zuko added, half to himself, half to the Water Tribe man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, running across the Earth with the most powerful benders in the world, being the underestimated non-bender worked out pretty well for me.” He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It used to make me angry…” Zuko muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did?” Sokka asked a little confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you were a non-bender but so more together than me.” He lazily shrugged. “I used to think how much I hated you. People liked you. You looked like you did everything so easy. I mean, you’re an amazing swordsman and I practised years! Years and years and then...with a bit of training from a master you were amazing.” He was feeling rather nostalgic now. “I hated it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shrugged this time, “I...I put in a lot of hard work y’know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know! No. I do.” He said, “I get that now. I know you just, don’t want to draw attention to how hard you push yourself.” He smiled. “You’re like...a puzzle.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A puzzle? I kind of like that.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like...there’s all these different pieces to you. But...you’re hard to figure out. Like, how come you’re handsome, funny, kind and great with kids, but you never got married yourself?” He didn’t realise that statement could have been seen as a bit offensive. Like he was suggesting something was wrong with him. He paused as he realised what he’d said, “I didn’t mean-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Sokka said gently, a kind look on his face. “I don’t know. I guess...after the war ended, it felt like there was a lot of just, enjoying myself to catch up on. I’ll be honest, I didn’t really get over Yue properly. First love hurts the deepest y’know. Then…” He sighed. This was actually pretty hard and heartfelt. “Because I AM a nice guy, people sort of, took advantage a lot.” He admitted. “That or, I don’t know, it felt like no one ever really ‘got’ me.” He added. “Anyway, I’m not old!” He complained. “Just because you got married straight away and started baby making.” He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was expected.” Zuko replied, “I…” He sighed, “I don’t think I was ever in love with Mai. It sounds horrible and I feel guilty about it even now. But, she was seen as a good match. Prominent family, good breeding.” He said like he was repeating the words from some distant memory. “I loved her as a friend. I really did. She was good for me. But...I never felt like I could feel for her the way she deserved.” He sighed. “I guess that’s why things fizzed out. Sex was always a mechanical process…” He chuckled sadly, “The whole relationship was.” He dropped his pan to the sand and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka glanced at Zuko curiously. “Zuko...have you really only ever been with Mai?” He asked. He nodded in response. He didn’t know why he needed to confirm it, Zuko was an honourable person. Cheating wasn’t his style. Besides, he knew Zuko’s gruelling schedules. Dalliances were probably never easy to come by anyway. “Well...you’re really good at what we’ve done so far.” He mused, “It hasn’t felt mechanical with me.” He shrugged, “It’s been really hot. Like really sexy.” He beamed. “Like, you’re all pent up and I touch you and you turn to goop in my hands!” He was off again. “Not literally...well okay literally.” He snickered. “But like, you’re, you’re all…” He was struggling for the word, “Electric. Yeah!” He grinned, “It’s...it’s great and...well, we’ve only just scratched the service of what we could do together.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko felt himself flush again. “I think I react to your energy.” He added. “Only just scratched the service?” He quizzed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Sokka nodded enthusiastically. “Like, when you’re ready...there’s actual sex. I’m kinda hot for the idea of you doing me…” Then he blushed and Zuko was spellbound. Sokka, blushing! “Yeah...it, I’m not usually into that, but...yeah for you…” He trailed off. Zuko tried to swallow but his mouth was so dry and he couldn’t. “But there’s that...and finding out what we’re both in to. I mean I have a few things I like and I really want to explore what you like. But we’ve time. Plenty of time.” He added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...have we?” Zuko managed to whisper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka looked up and noticed how vulnerable Zuko suddenly looked. “Well...of course…” He didn’t understand why Zuko looked so concerned all of a sudden. “I mean, I’m not...I don’t WANT to be going anywhere...so…” He fidgeted and picked at the fabric on his knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko couldn’t explain if someone was to ask what had happened in that moment. Something about hearing Sokka saying he didn’t want to go, it made his chest swell. He grabbed his tunic and tugged him into  a hard kiss. Sokka was just about to push him down to the sand but Zuko’s senses came back to him. “Not here…” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah...I...okay.” He nodded and started to pull back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean on the beach. Sand will get everywhere!” He complained. He killed the fire with a wave of his hand and stood up. It was dark now and the stars were gently blinking in the sky. He held his hand out for Sokka who used it to stand himself up and then dusted the sand off of them before heading to the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t clear how long the two of them had been kissing each other, but at some point they had managed to discard their clothes. The cool breeze blowing through the entrance was prickling at their skin almost pleasantly. A thin sheen of sweat covered the both of them. Inside the tiny confines of the canvas tent they tussled with one another. Not seeking for dominance, but for a position that allowed them the closeness, the contact they were each craving. Zuko was currently underneath Sokka, his knees bent and his legs wide. One arm was draped over his shoulders the other was tightly fisting his hair, gently tugging on the chocolate brown strands. His hair was coarser than Zuko’s but it was pleasant. It was just each strand was thicker than Zuko’s It had started to curl just a little now it was dry from Sokka’s hunting trip. He pulled his mouth away from Sokka’s and gasped as another grinding motion from Sokka made his breath hitch. There was no hiding how turned on each man was right now. Clear liquid smeared over both of their guts and thighs. He caught his breath and pulled Sokka’s head down by the hair and a strained growl escaped his mouth. He had to release his mouth again. This was getting too much. Sokka took the moment to take some deep breaths. Though as he breathed he started to kiss and run his tongue over Zuko’s swan like neck. He watched as his prominent Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard, panting. He kissed and licked along his collar bone, then his shoulder, scattered kisses down his arm and then pressed kisses to Zuko’s slender fingers. He pressed kisses to his palms and then moved to do the same down his other arm. He kissed his chest and tested to see how sensitive Zuko’s nipples were. He grinned as the sucking made Zuko squirm. He leisurely slid his tongue over the shapely muscles of his gut, taking his time to explore the star shaped scar on his abdomen. He was almost worshiping him with his mouth. Hot breathy kisses mapped him. He found a spot on Zuko’s thigh and sucked on the skin. He grinned as he saw the pale skin turn pink, then red and already started to bruise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had never had such attention before. He propped himself up just in time to see that little twinkle in Sokka’s eyes as he ran his tongue up Zuko’s length. “Wait!” He said and found his mind clearing slightly. Sokka stopped and rubbed him behind the back of his knees, that he had discovered giddily, was one of Zuko’s secret sweet spots. “Let...let me…” He said as he shuffled himself and pushed Sokka back to the bamboo matting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...r-really?” The tanned man asked. Zuko hadn’t ever done that before! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pushed his hair behind his ears and nodded, “I, I want to.” He said suddenly and looked very shy even after everything they had just been doing. “Just...if I’m not very good…” He shuffled himself down so he was on his knees between Sokka’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Zuko, darling…” He said frustratingly, not realising the pet name he’d blurted out. “Look at me!” He said, “Do I LOOK like I’m going to be disappointed…?!” He complained. “I’m almost sure I’ll end up exploding just from thinking about this.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....darling?” Zuko asked a little shocked. Forgetting the situation they were in right now. Forgetting that he had taken a hold of Sokka’s cock. Forgetting that they were in the middle of exploration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Urh...oh...is...is that okay?” He asked nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded, “It’s...it’s nice.” He shrugged. He looked down and it was like he just remembered what was going on. “Oh…” He blinked, this was the closest he had ever been to another man’s member and he was going to…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched him curiously, “You really don’t have tnnnng-” He gritted his teeth and let out a hiss as he flopped back to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was a little shocked at the taste and the feeling of the smooth skin brushing against the roof of his mouth, but the noise Sokka made had been satisfying. He was actually really enjoying this. He thought it was just fair to return the favour finally, but knowing he was making Sokka moan it was a massive turn on. He tried to copy what Sokka had done for him and found a good rhythm. One hand had to hold his hair back though. Until he felt Sokka's big hands come to his rescue. He pulled his raven locks into his hands but didn't tug. He wasn't going to give Zuko any rough treatment. Knowing his childhood he only ever wanted to make him feel good and cared about. He scooped the hair up and Zuko made the best of two free hands. He rubbed at Sokka's thighs and bobbed his head up and down. He couldn't take it all in his throat but Sokka didn't seem to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka tried to warn him he was close but it just came out as garbled noise. The ability to think had left him as all the blood pooled in his groin. If anyone could see them now, what would they think! The Fire Lord between his thighs going down on him. Greedily slurping and enjoying him. It would probably cause a massive political fall out. The supreme leader giving head. To a peasant no less! Spirits it was life affirming! Desperately fighting the urge to thrust upwards for more friction, deeper hotness he gritted his teeth. Zuko's mouth was so hot. It was encouraging the blood flow. Making him hyper sensitive. He grunted a couple of times and couldn't say more than, "Zuko….!" He felt his gut tighten and his muscles twitch as he came hard and strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was surprised and unused to the sensation. He spluttered and gasped as drool and cum messily escaped his mouth and dripped down his chin. He pulled back a little disappointed with himself. Strands of hair clinging to his damp face. Thick strands of white smeared over his cheek as Sokka had continued to orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared at the state of the Fire Bender.  "Spirits... you're amazing…" He panted. "I'm done... I'm so done…" He mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn't sure what Sokka was trying to say but he coyly wiped at his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka sat himself up with Zuko and grabbed his own tunic and gently cleaned him up. "Thank you, that was great." He grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was blushing again. The praise was more embarrassing than what he had just done! "My turn!" Sokka beamed as they switched position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sokka wait... give me...a minute…" he chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire Lord Zuko I am so terribly sorry. Please forgive me. I will of course resign my position once we arrive back in the city!" The Captain said still in his stooped bow on the beach. He had been apologising profusely for the last fifteen minutes since they landed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Captain!" Zuko shouted. He couldn't hear any more of this. "Straighten up and please look at me." He ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain finally straightened up and his furrowed brow couldn't get more creased. "This is not your fault." He said finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had his head in his hands. He didn't realise he'd given the crew a mental breakdown. "This…" He looked at his crew and glanced at Sokka. "This was my idea." He sighed as the waves lapped on the beach. Sokka peeked at Zuko through his fingers. The Captain blinked. "I instructed Sokka to tell you I was on board. I...I required some time alone. I knew you would not willingly leave me but...I had to take some time off." He finally said. "So I am not mad. I will not reprehmand and I would appreciate it if we just forgot this ever happened and never spoke of it again?" He suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Captain glanced at his crew. "We... could say the delay was a storm?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight murmur of approval and a sudden easing and unclenching of buttocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a good idea." He said. "Now...I AM going to board." He said as he strode towards the row boat to be taken towards the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After climbing up and glancing back at the beach he could see Sokka helping to pack the tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed and blew a strand of hair out of his face. He stalked down his cabin and plopped face first in to his bed. He'd just made himself look like a complete, impulsive fool in front of his men! Why?! He rolled over and sat up and removed his clothes. He needed something fresh and clean. He decided to pull on something casual. He pulled his hair into the usual top knot and hesitated replacing his flame. He tossed it to the dresser top and rubbed his face. Had he just utterly destroyed the respect of his men. He straightened up and left the room. He got back up on deck just as Sokka climbed on board. He smiled warmly at him and turned to help another sailor on board. The Captain followed and bowed slightly to Zuko. "Fire Lord Zuko. With your permission I would like to get under way." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Captain." Zuko replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited until everyone was busying themselves and slumped across the railings folding his arms. Sokka blinked at him. "What?" He asked as he saw the look he was getting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look…" He smiled, "Good." He said. "Casual…" He beamed. "No flame."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They know who I am. I guess acting collected doesn't mean much now." He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Sokka looked blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just told them I basically wanted to run away from everything. How do I earn their respect back after that!" He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko…. they're just glad you're not screaming at them calling them incompetent!" He said. "They were worried. I'm sorry I did that to them. They were petrified something had happened. I feel really bad..." He kicked at the floor uncomfortably. "Why did you say it was your idea?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need them to trust you." Zuko shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I may have misjudged the situation slightly…" he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko straightened up noticing he was getting a few more glances than usual. He couldn't work out their expression. "Are you admitting you were wrong?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I was right. But maybe... went about it the wrong way." He pouted and picked at his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko smiled, "Well... I'm glad you did." He said softly. "I had fun." He sighed. "Okay. Back to the paper mountain." He strolled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka watched him. Something was different. He pushed himself away from the railings. Two more weeks and they were back at the palace. He'd do his best to behave. He'd give Zuko space. He had a lot to catch up on now. He whimpered. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, finally something shifted and things are coming together for the two of them! How long can the good times last though?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Snow Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Izumi gets her promised holiday and Zuko is not best pleased at her choice. However the little Princess gets in to trouble, Sokka gets hurt and Zuko has all the feels!<br/>Upon their return to the Palace, their relationship is discovered.<br/>Secret discussions take place on how to deal with the diplomatic chaos this could cause.<br/>Will the revelation push the two apart? Or will they prove to everyone they're stronger than that?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is that Daddy's ship?" Izumi asked bouncing up and down on her seat to get a better view of the ship being manoeuvred in the harbour. </p><p>"Yes Princess. Your Father has returned." Iroh said as he remained seated. His knees didn't agree with being stood for long anymore. </p><p>"I can't see him yet!" She gasped. </p><p>The crowd was huge on the sides of the dock and it sprawled up towards the palace. Everyone was excited to have their Fire Lord back. The tour by all accounts had been a massive success too. </p><p>Zuko still didn't like being the centre of attention but he worked the crowd magnificently. He made his way down the gangplank and grinned as the little girl broke free of her guards and rushed towards the Fire Lord. She leapt up at him and he caught her and hugged her tight, not caring for the crowds. "Oh I missed you Izumi." He held her close and stroked her head. </p><p>"I missed you Daddy!" She cuddled his neck. </p><p>"Wave to the people Sparkles." He beamed. "They want you to wave." The two of them waved and the crowd erupted in cheers. The current and future Fire Lord's held so much promise. Their supreme leader was no one to be feared anymore. His people' especially in the city loved him. He received citizens from all walks of life twice a year in small groups. Randomly selected to visit the palace and dine with him. He had decided to extend the invites from his trip. But he would need to work out how to fund the visits. Mayor's and the Higher Classes could pay for themselves, but the farmers and fisherman alike would need help. </p><p>He was whirring that thought around his head as he approached Iroh who stood with some stiffness and embraced him. "Nephew." He said fondly. </p><p>"Thank you Uncle." He said simply. So much gratitude in those words that he didn't have to add more. Izumi buried her head in Zuko's shoulder. "I think we should head back to the Palace." He smiled. </p><p>"Of course. Sokka, young Sir?" Iroh smiled. Was it knowingly?</p><p>Sokka looked up. He had hung back with the guard as Zuko walked up to the podium. "Yes Master Iroh?" He asked bowing his head slightly. </p><p>"There is room in the carriage if you wish to join us." He grinned as he slowly made his way down the stairs. </p><p>"What…. really?" Sokka squeaked. </p><p>Zuko blinked but didn't argue and followed his Uncle. He gave a last wave to the crowd before climbing in the carriage with his daughter. She settled on his lap exhausted by all the excitement. She dozed happily. </p><p>Sokka glanced at the guards next to him like he needed the people's approval too. He looked shocked. This was the ROYAL carriage!</p><p>"D-d...do I?" He asked one of the men he had gotten quite chummy with. The Fire Lord hadn't said it. But he hadn't complained.</p><p>"I...I guess it would be more rude to refuse…?" That was a good life line. It wasn't Sokka taking liberties. It was Sokka being polite. </p><p>He still looked nervous as he clambered in. He didn't know how many people were able to see him. He found he had to settle next to Zuko, Iroh taking up one side on his own. His knee touched up against Zuko's and he didn't pull it away. More interestingly neither did Zuko. </p><p>Iroh nodded to the attendant who closed the door and the carriage set off. Sokka looked out of the window as Iroh and Zuko chatted. He chipped in every so often before the chatter settled into comfortable silence. The procession was slow and meandering through the streets rather than heading straight to the Palace. People needed a chance to see the royal coach. So they were travelling at little more than a brisk walk. Sokka figured it would take another hour or so at this pace. He happily watched as people had used this as a chance for a party. Waving banners and setting up stalls. Street performers and the like. He almost wished he was out there too. But being cozy with Zuko was nicer. </p><p>He didn't react straight away when he felt a familiar warmth on his shoulder. As though it was natural and so common now he didn't think it odd. He turned to see Zuko's head flopped against him napping, Izumi happily snuggled into him and it made his heart burst. This felt right. Though he suddenly realised where he was and that they were not alone. He glanced up to see Iroh watching the three of them with interest. Sokka suddenly didn't feel so sure of himself. </p><p>"It is good that my Nephew is so relaxed in your company." He said gently, almost teasingly. </p><p>"Uh well we are good friends." Sokka said pathetically. </p><p>"Best friends I believe." It wasn't a question it was a statement. </p><p>"Well... I've known him for ten years. After the whole tracking us across the world and attacking us any chance he got, we kinda got close." He smirked, as ever using humour as a mask. </p><p>"It would appear that you have gotten even closer recently." Iroh commented as he took in Zuko's content demeanor as he napped against his secret lover. </p><p>Sokka glanced at the sly old devil. Was he testing him? "Well... we've been working on a number of projects together again. It's been nice. Plus this tour has been really great. A lot of the colonials hadn't ever met someone from the Water Tribe. It was nice to talk about our culture." He tried to deflect. </p><p>"The tour has been met with much success." He declared. "We have been monitoring it very closely. My Nephew should be proud." </p><p>"He won't be." Sokka grumbled. "He'll just worry about the next thing he needs to do rather than pat himself on the back." He pouted without meaning to. </p><p>Iroh chuckled. The noise rumbled in his chest before it escaped his mouth. "You know my Nephew well. I fear you will have to be the one to remind him of the success." </p><p>Sokka smiled gently. "I will, Iroh." </p><p>"Sokka...call me Uncle." He smirked. </p><p> ________________________</p><p>The official speech to the citizens from the Palace balcony had covered a number of issues. The recent tour and the success of it. The future and the struggles still to come. The hope that they had found and the ongoing relations between the nation's. But it had also been used to mark the twelve month anniversary of Mai's passing. As Zuko spoke no one but Sokka noticed that the pained look on his face was not grief. But guilt. Mai's family had been there as he spoke about the need to celebrate her life. The gift she had given him of Izumi and her love. That the official mourning period was over and that he hoped the people and himself could heal and find happiness again. He hated having to be so formal, but it was tradition and some things were important. He dared to glance at Mai's Father who beamed with pride. Izumi was stood on a stool with her head low. He really hadn't wanted her here. But again, tradition dictated. Sokka was down below with the palace guards. He knew this was a difficult day for him. But he couldn't be with him. This was a day for family. Sokka was NOT family. It had stung. But he understood. </p><p>He took the time to head back in to his little study to go through his notes and papers. He slumped back in his chair. Unable to concentrate. He was worried about Zuko. He wasn't good with guilt and he was a terrible liar. He would struggle with the interactions between his ex-parent-in-laws. He just wanted to go and help him. He slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. "What is wrong with me!?" He missed him. He'd seen him that morning but he already missed him! He glanced over the air defense systems he was working on with the city engineers but he couldn't focus. He sighed as he pulled a piece of paper towards him and decided to write a letter to his Dad and Katara. It always made him feel better. Though he couldn't tell them the truth about him and Zuko, he could tell them some things. Plus the tour was over now. He had longer to think about what he wanted to say. </p><p>Eventually he was done and headed to the Palace postal room. "Hello?" He called out softly. He turned the corner and caught Lieutenant Tou and Sergeant Huen in a rather heated embrace. </p><p>"I've missed you!" The older man said as they kissed again. "My Dad is on a visit to my Aunt's again so the house is nice and empty…" Huen purred at the thought. </p><p>Sokka didn't want to ruin this obviously happy reunion. Tou had been sent away with Zuko on the tour. He figured this was why they were so passionate. He figured he'd be the same if he hadn't seen Zuko for months. But as lovely as this was, he did need to send some letters. He backed off a little and knocked on the counter loudly. He chuckled as he heard a soft and panicked yelp. Huen was the first to emerge. "Oh. Ex-Ambassador Sokka." He bowed slightly. "The Falconer is currently out. But I will ensure he receives your letters if you would like to leave a note where they require sending." He smiled. </p><p>"The South Pole and the Western Air Temple." Sokka said. One had a blue ribbon the other a yellow. He showed which was which to Huen and finally the Lieutenant emerged and acknowledged Sokka. "Tou." He smiled. "Thanks." He waved at them as he strolled away. Not sure what to do with himself now. He decided a bit of sword practice would work off his energy. </p><p> ___________________________</p><p>"Fire Lord Zuko." One of the City's important merchants said as he sipped some wine. "I think that was a very appropriate speech." </p><p>"Thank you." Appropriate?! Zuko kept an eye on his daughter, ready to swoop in if she seemed overwhelmed. Almost annoyingly, she was coping well. </p><p>"I do believe you were correct in saying that we as a people need to remember her fondly, rather than focus on her absence." He continued. </p><p>"Yes." He added again. He didn't want to be talking about this. It was almost like it was a play and he was just saying lines now. </p><p>"And...Fire Lord Zuko, if you do feel as though you are ready to find someone else…" </p><p>Ah, there it was. Twelve months of distancing, respecting the grief and everyone felt like they had the green light to throw their daughters his way now! </p><p>"My daughter is a fine woman. She has just turned eighteen and my family has an excellent history with the city and the Royal Family." He added for good measure. </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind." He said looking incredibly uncomfortable but no one chose to notice. No one except a little black haired Princess. She had been speaking with her Grandparents when she noticed her Father seem to shrink and look small. She wandered away from them and made her way through the forest of legs to her Dad. She slipped her hand in his and rubbed at her eyes. "Daddy…" She said softly. "I want to go for a walk." Agni bless her! </p><p>"Oh." Zuko said and looked up at the man who had been speaking at him, not with him. "Well of course." He smiled. "My apologies, but...my daughter needs some air." He squeezed her hand and they headed out to the garden. "Did you come to rescue me little Princess?" He smiled warmly. </p><p>"That man smelt of sausages." She pouted and Zuko laughed. They strolled through the garden and ended up in front of Mai's grave. "You've been really brave today Izumi " He said. "I know it's not quite the anniversary but... you've been really brave." He smiled. </p><p>"Mummy would have wanted me to be." She said. They stood in silence for a while before the sounds of metal clashing filtered through the garden. They both looked at each other and headed in the direction of the noise. </p><p>Zuko grinned, albeit a little jealous, when he saw him sparring with a guard, a number of others stood watching. Sokka glistening in sweat as he parried and stabbed. </p><p>Zuko tugged at his daughter's hand. "Let's get back to the memorial." He said. But he needed to give Sokka another glance. Maybe he could find him in the evening, after putting Izumi to bed. </p><p>Zuko hadn't had chance to find Sokka. He was emotionally spent and as soon as he had tucked the Princess in he'd all but collapsed into bed. </p><p> -----------------------------------</p><p>"Ah Zuko! There, right there!" Sokka gasped. </p><p>Three weeks it had taken before they had the chance to be alone for a full evening. They were using the rare opportunity to finally move things forward in their relationship. Zuko had made it frighteningly apparent he did not want to be disturbed tonight citing a headache as the cause. Sokka had snuck into his room and almost immediately the two had stripped each other and ended up in bed. </p><p>As Sokka’s hips bucked Zuko grabbed the bottle of oil and removed his finger. He slathered his hand and rubbed the outside of Sokka’s hole, circling the sensitive bunch of nerves there. As he felt him relax again he slid two fingers in this time and moved to press against the hard nodule he had found while scissoring and thrusting his fingers. Instead of stretching him out he concentrated on just that spot. He liked how it made Sokka gasp. </p><p>Sokka was concentrating on breathing through the discomfort he was feeling. An odd sensation of pleasure and pain kept coursing through him. It had been a long time since he had done this and it was taking a lot of attention to feel comfortable. But he was relaxing into it. Something about Zuko's fingers inside him felt so naughty and so taboo. It was filling him with delirious pleasure, even with the pain in his muscles down there. </p><p>He had been helping things along for weeks up to this moment. Whilst bathing he played with himself, getting used to his own fingers. Exploring what felt good. Making sure it DID feel good. Fantasing about if he really could submit to Zuko, if he liked the idea of it. He had, he really had. Being controlled by the Fire Lord sparked something deep and almost shameful in the pit of Sokka’s stomach. Being a simple peasant boy taking pleasure from a Royal, yes, it did things to him. </p><p>But now the thought of Zuko's much larger than fingers cock going in him tonight made him nervous. But he did want this. He’d survived a war! He could do this. </p><p>Zuko sucked on one of Sokka's nipples as he fingered him and was satisfied to hear a pathetic whimper. He could happily do this all night if Sokka wasn't ready to go all the way. He felt so good knowing he was able to turn Sokka into a puddle of noisy desire. He also liked how vocal Sokka was. He liked how Sokka was talkative in bed. </p><p>“Nnnh…” Sokka made a noise that Zuko couldn’t work out. Was it pain or pleasure? </p><p>“Okay?” He asked looking down at him, his fingers halting in their motion. </p><p>“....more…” He finally managed to say. </p><p>Zuko gulped. Was this actually happening tonight? They had talked about it, much to Zuko’s initial mortification. But he understood there needed to be more thought behind male on male sex. More planning was needed. As soon as Zuko had relaxed into the conversation he had found it was actually pretty sexy to discuss it. It had helped get them through the few weeks up until this point. That and sneaking kisses between meetings and in their studies. Quick blow jobs in the Library and Council Room. Night time hand jobs after sneaking into each other's rooms. It was all getting a bit serious and a bit dangerous. </p><p>But now, he had Sokka naked in his bed asking for more, could Zuko do this?! He couldn’t get nervous now. He only hoped things behaved down there for him. Zuko checked his hand and his fingers were slick enough and added a third finger. Another strained noise bubbled out of Sokka as he focused on breathing. </p><p>The foreplay continued on and neither would be able to tell you how long it went on for. But soon Zuko was starting to suffer from not giving himself attention, Sokka was aching and the both of them were covered in a layer of sweat. Sokka grabbed Zuko’s neck and rubbed it firmly, “Okay…” He managed to let out breathily. “I...okay…” He choked out. “...nhh, want…you.” He whined softly as Zuko slowly, very slowly withdrew his fingers.  </p><p>“You...are you sure?” Zuko asked. He prayed he was, any nerves he had were smoothed by lust and wanting. </p><p>Sokka nodded eagerly. “Yes. Yes!” He said. Okay, he was sure this was going to still hurt like hell, but he was sick of waiting. </p><p>Zuko generously applied more oil. If there was one thing they had both agreed on, there could never be enough oil. He didn’t know how the hell he was going to explain this mess to his maids. Fortunately discretion was a part of being a Palace chambermaid. He knew it was only going to get worse from here. He grabbed Sokka’s hips and shifted him into a better position. His limbs and body were pliable as Sokka let himself be moved and found a cushion pushed underneath his hips to lift his butt up slightly. He shifted himself a little getting comfortable. </p><p>"Sokka…" He closed his eyes and almost froze when he felt Zuko push forward into him. He kept telling himself to breathe and not hold his breath. He had to breathe. </p><p>Zuko stopped as he saw Sokka’s limbs tense. “I don’t want to hurt you...are you sure you’re okay?” He said with such tenderness it was strange given the obvious carnal nature of their embrace. </p><p>“Itsokayitsfiiine...” Sokka said softly. He was a warrior for Spirits sake! He wasn’t going to fall apart because of this. </p><p>“Tell me to stop at any point okay.” He said as he gently guided himself again inside of Sokka. Zuko gritted his teeth too. <em> ‘Canal systems.’ </em> It was so tight. <em> ‘The annual yield of rice.’ </em> He was squeezing him. <em> ‘How many corridors does the palace have?’ </em> It felt so different from with a woman. Really hot. ‘Council <em> meetings!’ </em> Zuko was struggling against how good it felt burying himself inside of Sokka. He hated to admit it, but the slight pained gasps Sokka was making was a turn on. His dirty little Water Tribe warrior was pushing himself like this for him! He couldn’t take it. <em> ‘Councillor Chue spouting off her face about the damned aid fund!’ </em>That had done it, like a bucket of cold water it pulled him back from the edge enough to realise that he was completely inside of Sokka now. He sucked in a sharp breath as he stared down at the caramel skinned man who was gripping Zuko by the upper arms, so tight he knew there would be bruises tomorrow. He had his eyes closed and shakily took a few steadying breaths. He felt full, stretched out more than his muscles were happy with. It hurt. But there was something about knowing it was Zuko made it feel good. “It’s…” He lessened his grip on Zuko’s arm signalling it didn’t hurt as much. It was an almost burning heat hurried inside him. It was so strange but oddly pleasant. He dropped his head back to the bed, not realising he had bunched himself up and his limbs loosened. He opened his eyes slowly and his ocean blue eyes looked up into Zuko’s golden eyes, like he was able to stare at the sun without it hurting. He smiled. </p><p>That was all Zuko needed to see, that honest, goofy smile on him. He bent his head down to catch him in a desperate kiss. It was full of hunger and passion and yearning and care. It made his own head spin. </p><p>Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s shoulders. “Okay…” He grinned. “You can move now…” He said, “Shit Zuko this feels really good.” He told him, “Really good…” He lightly squeezed at Zuko’s shoulder muscles. </p><p>Zuko gently moved but didn't thrust yet. He squeezed Sokka's buttcheek and smiled at him. Sokka closed his eyes again and shifted himself as Zuko moved. "Mmmh Fire Lord." Sokka murmured teasingly. </p><p>"Don't... don't call me that when we're doing this!" Zuko groaned. Sokka opened an eye and smirked. </p><p>"Mmmh my naughty, fucking Fire Lord..." Sokka teased. </p><p>Zuko growled. He actually growled. The noise made Sokka twitch excitedly. The Fire Lord grabbed handfuls of sheets desperately as he fought his need to thrust. His head hovered over Sokka's. His hair forming curtains around his face. It was long enough it surrounded Sokka's too. He squeezed his eyes shut trying not to focus on the overwhelming sensations he was experiencing. He'd end up losing control and hurting his Water Tribe lover. </p><p>"What was that?" Sokka smirked,  "The naughty?" That got a reaction. "Or the...Fire Lord." Sokka let those words drip out of his mouth like a purr. Dripping like honey and exuding deference to him. Yes, Zuko liked that because Sokka felt him twitch. "Or….mine?" He growled into Zuko's ear. </p><p>"Sokka stop...I'm gonna…" He huffed. "You... feel sooo…" He had to think of something else. Anything else besides the fact that he was slowly moving inside the best person in the world. Not just sexy, not just funny. Just the best. Everything about Sokka was worth worshipping. </p><p>Sokka actually laughed. But it wasn't laughing at him. He was just surprised that it was all so easy and natural to give himself to Zuko like this. "So... cum." He grinned. "Because it's not going to take me long at all to start praying to Tui and La." </p><p>"You're so…odd." Zuko managed to strain out. </p><p>"Just start moving those hips okay." Sokka panted. "My kinky Fire Lord." He grinned. He grunted as Zuko began to slide himself out and made sure Sokka was slick with oil. Then he pushed forward and pulled back with long, smooth strokes. "Nngh." Sokka grimaced. It hurt ever so slightly. But he'd get used to it. It was like any muscle. The more it was used the better it got. They'd just have to make sure they got plenty of practice in. "Ah." His voice rasped as Zuko tried his best to restrain himself. Zuko pushed his head into the crook of Sokka's neck and ground into him. His big pale hands grabbed Sokka firm buttocks and held him steady and firmly in place. White hot flashes of electric sparks of pleasure rushed through him.  Sokka wasn't sure which was bringing him up to his edge, Zuko brushing his spot over and over or the stimulation of his cock rubbing against Zuko's gut. Reaching between himself and Zuko he started to stroke himself. Zuko gasped and his hips jerked before he slammed forward one last time and came with a soft moan. Sokka's thighs shook as he came hard. He unceremoniously wiped his hand on the bedsheet and ran his now clean hands up Zuko's spine and wrapped himself around him. His fingers found Zuko's hair and he stroked his head. He was sore but it was worth it. Zuko cuddled into him, nuzzling his neck. He shifted eventually when his arm went dead and flopped onto his back. He smirked as Sokka snuck himself up to his side. "You're too warm." He complained. </p><p>"Then let go." Zuko chuckled. He was trying not to gush at him. He felt high. He felt incredible. He felt so utterly in love he was freaking out. But jokes were good. </p><p>"Nooooooo…snuggly." He mumbled sleepily. </p><p>Zuko couldn't be bothered arguing and just allowed sleep to creep up on him. </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>"Mmmmmmmmmh." Sokka grinned. "Coffeeeeee." He hugged the mug happily to himself and beamed as the breakfast dumplings were brought in. He felt strange being granted such luxury just because he was a guest if the Fire Lord. But food! He happily tucked in as Zuko glanced over some papers as Izumi ate her fruit. </p><p>"Daddy…?" She said as she finished her grape.</p><p>"Hrmm?" He mused softly. </p><p>"I've decided where I want to go on holiday." She declared with a firm nod. </p><p>Zuko to his credit put his report down and turned slightly to face his daughter. "And where is that?" </p><p>"The South Pole!" She said slamming her fist into her palm much like Toph did. </p><p>Sokka spluttered in amusement as he saw the look of horror creep across Zuko's face. </p><p>"The South Pole?!" Where it was cold and dangerous and far away and cold. And bleak. And cold. And covered in snow which made it cold. "Not Ember Island or somewhere in the Earth Kingdom?!" He asked. </p><p>"Nope." The Princess was certain. </p><p>"One of the Air Temples?!" He grasped at the chance to change her mind. </p><p>"Nope. The South Pole. I want to see where Uncle Sokka grew up! I want to play in snow. I want to SEE snow." She declared. </p><p>"But it's so far away. Are you sure you wouldn't want to go somewhere…" not warmer, "...else?! </p><p>"Daddy you promised I could choose anywhere." She pouted and Sokka chuckled from across the table. </p><p>"But the South Pole?! With all that...ice?!" He groaned. </p><p>"Yeah!" Izumi bounced. "I've never seen ice unless a Water Bender made it." She looked excited. "I want to see where the Avatar was found! I want to see icebergs! I've never been around icebergs." </p><p>"You've also never been cold!" Zuko sighed. </p><p>"Daddy, you promised." She stamped her foot, folded her arms and pouted again. </p><p>"Uuuuh! Fine!" Zuko said defeated and went back to his paperwork. </p><p>"Yay!" Izumi bounced and Sokka held his thumbs up to her. Not that the two of them had been plotting. </p><p>--------------------------</p><p>"You actually really hate me don't you." His gravely, rich voice growled whilst trying to keep his teeth from chattering. </p><p>"Now you know that isn't true." Sokka pouted. </p><p>"You two plotted against me. I know you did!" He sighed as Sokka's village, now more of a sprawling town came into view. </p><p>The Fire Nation ships didn't spew out so much smoke anymore and the ship was greeted with excitement rather than fear. It was nice. In ten years Zuko had only been three times to the South Water Tribe. The first time he didn't want to think about anymore. The second was after his coronation when he was visiting the other nations. The third was now. </p><p>The visit had taken a couple of months to arrange. A further month to wait for better weather and finally they were here. It was in the middle of the fairest weather and the longest days. That way Zuko would feel better with more sunshine available to him. Sokka had made the point to his Advisor's. They had been surprised by his consideration and understanding of his inner fire. </p><p>Izumi struggled to see over the edge of the railings so Sokka lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Oh it's pretty!" She yelled in delight. "Oh look!" She started telling them what each iceberg that floated by looked like. Zuko frowned softly, but his daughter did seem very happy and not bothered by the cold. </p><p>As soon as they made land Izumi fell face first into the snow and felt it for the first time in her life. "This is awesome!" She declared as she rolled over on to her back and started to make a snow angel as Sokka had instructed. </p><p>"Dad!" Sokka bolted towards his Father and they hugged each other, Hakoda lifting his son off of his feet. GranGran was a tiny little white haired woman. Even smaller than the last time Zuko had seen her. Pakku by her side. Izumi rushed up to Sokka and then stared at Hakoda. "You're Uncle Sokka's Daddy!" She beamed brightly up at him. Her giant golden eyes staring in amazement. Zuko followed Izumi and his personal guard followed behind them. </p><p>GranGran grabbed the little girl in her hands. Both clasped around her cheeks. "This girl has hair that is just asking to be braided!" She tugged the girl closer so her weak eyes could see her better. </p><p>"GranGran that IS the Fire Nation Princess...be gentle with her." Sokka chuckled. But Izumi seemed to love the idea of having her hair like the Natives. </p><p>"Chief Hakoda." Zuko bowed. "It is an honour to be here. We thank you for your hospitality." He smiled but nervously. He wasn't just visiting as the Fire Lord now. He was Sokka's secret lover. What if Hakoda suspected? What if he hated the idea of his boy with the Fire Lord. Or a just hated him being with a man?! </p><p>"It's a pleasure!" He declared as he slapped Sokka on the back. "A delight! It's nice to see you've let my son take a break too. From the sounds of things you've been tiring him out a lot." He laughed referring to their sparring Sokka had written about. But both men shared a knowing look. "Now. I'll show you to your room and we've gathered some spare clothes for you all. Including your men." Hakoda smiled oblivious to the secret thoughts going off between his son and the head of the Fire Nation. </p><p>"You look good in blue." Sokka grinned as he pulled up Zuko's hood. </p><p>Zuko pushed it back down again and looked at him. "It's not bad with my complexion I suppose." He turned to see his daughter burst in. "Daddy! The other kids are having a snowball fight! Can I play?" She bounced. </p><p>"Make sure the guards can see you and that should be fine." He said. </p><p>She ran off with her newly braided hair and squealed happily as she dashed off to play with the local kids. Zuko had to nip out to make sure his guards were following her and he came back into the wooden clad entrance room. The bedrooms were still made of ice but it was much warmer inside at least. Even though it was still cold. </p><p>"She'll be fine." Sokka chuckled. "C'mere." He grinned as he gave Zuko a knee trembling kiss. "Been waiting to do that." He smirked. </p><p>"Uh...k…" He swallowed hard. He needed a moment to recover from that kiss. </p><p>"Shall we go for a walk?" He suggested. "It's nice but odd being home with no jobs to do." </p><p>"Yeah we can swing by the snow wars to find out who wins?" Zuko suggested. </p><p>"We could join in?" Sokka laughed. </p><p>"I feel like I don't ever want to face you in battle again." He teased. </p><p> ----------------</p><p>Three days into their break and Zuko had asked where his daughter had gone with Sokka. A Water Tribe foot soldier pointed towards the hot springs and Zuko took a leisurely walk to the spot. He blinked at the site in front of him. "Urh?" </p><p>Sat in a bubbling pool that smelled slightly of sulphur was GranGran, his daughter and Sokka. They all had towels wrapped in their heads and mud on their faces. </p><p>The Fire Lord took an uncertain step forward. He had never seen Sokka so casually relaxed outside the bedroom and it was with gunk on his face! </p><p>"What…?" Zuko raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"It's called a mud mask." Izumi informed her Father. </p><p>"And we've five more minutes until we wash it off and then my skin will glooooow." He said as he closed his eyes. "Now get lost. You're killing our chill." He sighed. </p><p>GranGran cackled and settled back into the water. </p><p>Izumi replaced the sliced sea prunes onto her eyes and sighed heavily.  </p><p>Zuko blinked and turned around to head back to town. Something about that site had derailed him. Maybe it was because there was too much GranGran flesh on show? </p><p>Hakoda spotted Zuko, "Fire Lord." He waved. "Have you seen my son?" </p><p>"Yes and far too much of Kanna…" He said. </p><p>"Oh. They're in the hot springs?" He grinned. "Nice for Sokka to have down time. He works too hard." He smiled warmly. "We only just discovered them. After the last Earth Benders came to help clear the bay." He grinned. "Been good for the visitors...they pay well for a dunk.</p><p>"Chief Hakoda, please just call me Zuko." He asked. </p><p>"If you just call me Hakoda." He said holding out his arm for a traditional Water Tribe shake to secure the deal. Zuko obligingly shook his hands in the appropriate way and eased a little. "So... Zuko. What is it you were doing up here?" </p><p>"I guess I was feeling a little bored." He shrugged. </p><p>"Care to come fishing?" Hakoda asked. </p><p>That would involve impaling worms on to hooks! The thought made him feel a little green. "I'm afraid my sea legs in a small vessel are not very good. Also, my guards would have a fit." He smiled. </p><p>"Ah...yes. They seem rather tightly wound." He laughed. </p><p>"They're cold. We're not really very good in the cold weather." He admitted as they looked out across the town. </p><p>"Then why, not that you are not welcome, choose to holiday here?" He chuckled softly. </p><p>"Izumi. Unfortunately I find it hard to say no to her." He smiled. </p><p>"Well. She is a darling young lady. Although she did get into a little trouble earlier with one of the bigger kids." He said gently. </p><p>"What? What sort of trouble why did no one say anything to me?!" He said angrily. </p><p>"Because she solved it herself. Then, Sokka found her upset. It would seem he took her to the springs to calm down." He admired Zuko's protectiveness. </p><p>"What happened?!" He asked. </p><p>"One of the boys was tormenting an Octopus on the beach and some of the younger kids." Hakoda shrugged. "She called him a bully and shoved him." He smirked slightly. "He may have fallen into a puddle and ran off." </p><p>"She stood up to someone?" Zuko said his voice softening. </p><p>"Apparently he was throwing this poor creature at the little kids." Hakoda smiled. "She's a little firecracker." He laughed. </p><p>"I guess she is." He sighed. "But I will have to tell her violence isn't the best option." He smiled. </p><p>"Well...we always have to tell them that." Hakoda slapped a hand to Zuko's back, it made the Fire Lord lurch forward slightly. Years ago that would have made him flinch and react badly. But now, he understood the good humour of it. "Well Zuko. I hope you find some entertainment. I am off out into the bay to see what's biting." He clapped his hands together and rubbed them and then headed off. </p><p>Zuko sighed. Hot puddle with a naked GranGran or boring igloo? </p><p>Igloo it is! </p><p> -----------------</p><p>Zuko sat cross legged on a pile of furs sipping a hot breakfast broth. Pakku, Kanna, Hakoda and Sokka sat about too. Izumi finished her breakfast and stood up. "Where are you going young lady?" Zuko said not opening his eyes as he sipped his broth but noticed her trying to sneak off. </p><p>"Uhm...the other kids they're going off to play. I was going to join them." She said. </p><p>"And what are you all playing today?" He asked as he finished his breakfast. The others chatting idly amongst themselves. </p><p>"Uh." She shuffled her feet slightly. "Otter penguin sledding." She said. </p><p>"No." Zuko's said firmly. </p><p>"But Daddy! Everyone else is going." She frowned. </p><p>"No. Izumi." He repeated. </p><p>"But that isn't fair! The other kids get to play." She whined. </p><p>"Izumi. The other children have grown up here. Plus the other children are not mine. You are not going penguin sledding. It's too dangerous." He was not backing down on this point. </p><p>"It won't be dangerous! Uncle Sokka tell him!" She stamped her foot. </p><p>"Oh no. Izumi...I'm keeping out of this one!" Sokka said throwing up his hands. That was a mistake he had made with Katara. He was keeping well out of it.</p><p>"Izumi do not stamp your foot and do not bring someone else into this." He stood up. "You are my daughter and I have told you no. You are not going and that is the end of it." He said his voice getting firmer and more harsh. He made the point with a wave of the hand.</p><p>"The soldiers would be there though!" She didn't want to miss out. "So I'd be fine. The other kids would help me too!" She whined.</p><p>"And if you cannot control the penguin or end up disappearing down a hole or off an ice ramp or flying off into the water the guards won't be able to catch you!" He nearly raised his voice. </p><p>"I'll be fine. I want to play like a normal kid! They're the same age as me and they get to play. Their parents aren't stopping them! Why do you always think the worst thing is going to happen?!" She shouted first. </p><p>"Because it usually does!" Zuko shouted loud enough to make everyone stop. He pinched the bridge of his nose knowing everyone was staring at him. "You are not going." He said quietly. Then looked down at his daughter who was now in tears. "I hate you!" She snapped and ran off to her room. </p><p>"What?" Zuko growled at the group now staring at him. He stormed off to cool down outside. </p><p>"Whoa…. awkward…" Sokka coughed. He stood up. "I'll check on him." He said as he walked outside. "Sooooooo…?" </p><p>"I don't need to hear it." Zuko said. </p><p>"What?" Sokka asked innocently.</p><p>"That it's fine. That you and Katara used to do it as kids that I'm being way too over protective and I should ease up on her. That I shouldn't have shouted!" He snapped. </p><p>"I was just going to check if you wanted your coat." Sokka blinked. </p><p>"Uh!" Zuko snarled. "I shouldn't have snapped at her." He put his head in his hands. </p><p>"Oh come on. She's a kid. They rile you up at times. She'll forget about it. When she's older we can take her if she really wants. She is a bit young at the moment." </p><p>"Then why didn't you back me up in there?" He complained. </p><p>"Because I want her to still like me." He chuckled. </p><p>"....thanks." He sighed. </p><p>Inside the ice house Kanna got to her feet, eventually. "I'll go and check on the Princess. Maybe she wants to help me make necklaces." She shuffled across the floor to the back of the massive igloo to Izumi's room. "Izumi dear…" She said as she pushed the leather cloth aside that formed the door. "Oh dear…" the room was empty. The thick cloth that blocked the window when ventilation wasn't required had been torn down. She shuffled her way back to the main room and looked at Hakoda. "The Princess…!" She said as Zuko and Sokka walked back in. "What about her?" He asked. </p><p>"She's...gone…" </p><p> Izumi frowned as she reached the top of the hill she had been climbing. She was sure the other children had come this way. But now she couldn't see any footprints. She couldn't even see any smoke from the town. She wasn't wanting to admit it to herself. But she was lost! And scared. </p><p> Zuko and Sokka and Hakoda rushed up to the children just before the penguins. "Children!" Hakoda shouted and they all turned. Izumi wasn't with them. "Have you seen the Princess?!" He was trying to stay calm for Zuko's sake. </p><p>"Uh. No Chief Hakoda. We waited up by the springs but when she didn't show we set off here." One of the bigger kids answered confused. "We assumed she wasn't coming."</p><p>"Oh Spirits…where is she?" Zuko asked. The panic was creeping up on him now. </p><p>"Okay kids. We need you to go back to the village. You're in charge of looking after the old folk." Sokka began. "Gather all the adults you can and tell them to meet at the springs. We can assume Izumi made it there because the path is clearly marked up to that point. We need everyone to fan out. If she finds her way back to town send up a flare." He ordered. "We're going to set out now in case we can catch up to her. She's hopefully not gotten far. Now go." He said and the kids rushed off. Out here, you didn't fool around when someone was out on the snow alone. Zuko looked like he was ready to burst into flames any moment. "Zuko. Hey. We'll find her okay. Okay?!" He said with determination. </p><p> Izumi was starting to get cold. She couldn't tell if she was walking in circles or not. She didn't realise she had walked on to the glacier. She was really lost now. The wind was blowing snow over her foot prints and she was feeling the chill badly now. She froze when she heard a crack underneath her. </p><p> Sokka made sure he could still see Zuko and his Father as they moved out. He spotted a little divet in the snow. And another. He looked up and could just make out a faint trail. He hurried forward. </p><p> "Daddy?" Izumi shouted and started crying. She was lost and cold and scared. But the wind was blowing her cries away. She heard another crack and a sound like squeaking from below. She wanted to run but couldn't. She was petrified. </p><p>She sobbed but then thought she heard something. </p><p> Sokka came over the brow and saw her. He knew she was standing somewhere notorious for collapses so waved at his Father. He caught their attention and he ran down towards her tiny frame. He paused as he got close and noticed the depression in the snow around Izumi. He heard a crack. "Izumi. Izumi sweetheart...I need you to look at me okay." He said as he carefully stepped forward. She looked up pathetically. "I need you to walk towards me slowly." He told her. </p><p>"I can't…" She was shaking. Maybe from fear, maybe from the cold. She had seen the gap in the snow forming behind her. </p><p>"Izumi. Please…" Sokka said as he heard his Dad and Zuko behind them. But he didn't turn around. </p><p>"I…" She took a step forward and another creak came from beneath her. She collapsed into the fetal position. </p><p>"Izumi!" Sokka saw the crack growing and heading straight for the Princess. He ran as fast as he could and plucked her off of the snow. He began running with her. The extra weight dangerous on the ice. He turned to see the snow falling into the chasm behind them. He knew where the edge was but he wouldn't get there in time. So he did what he thought was the best thing. He literally threw the Princess to safety and she landed with a thud, breaking her wrist in the process. Zuko came into view just as Sokka was thrown to the left and then the right. Then he dropped vertically down. The opening stopped just a few inches away from Izumi's feet. "Uncle Sokka!" She screamed. </p><p>"Sokka!" Hakoda bellowed as he rushed to the edge to peer down. </p><p>Zuko scooped Izumi up hugging her close but stared at the hole that had swallowed Sokka. "Uncle Sokka!" Izumi cried. Her fear that he was hurt distracting her from the broken wrist. </p><p>"Hakoda. Hold Izumi!" He said as he started to send streams of fire up into the air. A flare went up acknowledging where they were. He dove to the hole. "Sokka?!" He screamed down into it. He lit a flame on his fist but he couldn't see anything. "No...no. No. NO!" Zuko couldn't hear anything. That was worse. He backed up and grabbed his daughter and she clung to him sobbing as though she thought Sokka was already dead. Zuko couldn't breathe. </p><p>The cool and collected Hakoda wasn't cool and collected anymore. He was shaking. He'd seen it all. Without a moment's hesitation his son had almost certainly saved the Princesses life whilst risking his own. </p><p>But he must have survived. He must. </p><p>An agonizing fifteen minutes later almost the whole town had come out and luckily were prepared for a rescue. </p><p>Hakoda obviously went down on the ropes first. The lantern illuminated the crevasse. He spotted Sokka sprawled out on an outcrop. He kicked himself from one side to the other and lowered himself down. "Sokka! Sokka. Son. Son no…" He untied himself and tugged on the rope. "We need a stretcher and a healer!" He shouted up. He got a confirmation yell and he crouched besides Sokka. "Oh Son... please be okay. Please!" He begged. His son felt cold. He looked pale. There was blood. </p><p>Up on top Zuko was still cradling Izumi who was whimpering that it was all her fault. He couldn't say anything but make soothing sounds to her and try to keep himself together. Sokka couldn't be dead. He couldn't! </p><p>Gently and slowly Sokka was lifted out of the crevasse. He was placed on a stretcher and walked back to town as a Water Bender healer worked on him as they got him back to Hakoda's home. </p><p>A few hours later the exhausted healer emerged. Everyone apart from Hakoda and Kanna had been allowed inside. Even Zuko was huddled outside cuddling this daughter who had cried herself in to exhaustion. He looked up and felt his whole life pivot at that moment. </p><p>"He's very weak but he is alive." The healer said. "I will see to him tomorrow to try and help with his other injuries." He said as he turned to look at Zuko. "Let me look at the little one." He said as he walked over. The news he was alive made the crowd disperse. He took her sleeping arm. "I can heal this tomorrow once I have more water and rested. I'll strap it for now, for her." </p><p>"Thank you." Zuko said above a whisper. He felt like he had been punched in the heart. The healer worked with the sleepy girl and he bid them goodnight. Zuko stood up still carrying his daughter. Pakku patted him gently on the shoulder. "He'll be fine. He's a strong lad." He assured him. </p><p>Zuko couldn't be comforted though. He was already trapped in dark thoughts. He stepped inside with the old man and finally was able to let his daughter go. She would be sleeping in his room tonight. He sat on his bed and stared at a spot on the wall. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight so he wouldn't bother. He felt his throat catch and he muffled a single sob. He pushed it down. He couldn't break. He needed to stay strong. But Hakoda had seen it. He had noticed how Zuko had seemed numb all day. The quiet sob, even though it was brief, it had been full of despair. He watched through a gap in the fabric as he wiped his tears away and put his head in his hands. The Chief stepped away quietly and went to sit back with his son. </p><p>The town was somewhat subdued the next day. Sokka still hadn't woken up and the healer had been back to tend to the worst of his injuries. He had also managed to heal Izumi's wrist. He said that the rest was up to Sokka. </p><p>Zuko wanted to sit by his side. To talk to him. Hold his hand. But Hakoda was more deserving of that right. So he never asked to.</p><p>He hadn't been able to eat. He was also worried about Izumi. She was blaming herself for running off and getting lost. She hadn't left her bed all day. Zuko felt like he was in a daze. One hour blended into the next. </p><p>Hakoda was watching his son's chest rise and fall gently. He knew Sokka was strong enough to pull himself back to them. He sat up when he seemed to stir. "Nngh..." He groaned softly. He tried to say something but no word came out. He drifted back off again. This repeated itself a couple of times until the late evening. "Z-Zuko…" He had finally said. Then fell back to sleep. Hakoda sighed. That was that then, wasn't it? </p><p>He finally opened his eyes and tried to shoot up in panic, "Izumi!" He gasped and winced as Hakoda gently pushed him back to the bed. </p><p>"Sh, son. She's safe. Sh." He said gently. "You're back home. It's okay. Everyone is okay." </p><p>Sokka groaned. "Is my knee broken again?!" He complained. Unfortunately it was.</p><p>"You really scared us all." He said, finally allowing himself to cry. The relief washed over him. </p><p>"Hey…you should have known... I'm invincible." He chuckled and patted his Father's hand. "How is the Princess?" </p><p>"Sad." He smiled. His son, as always worrying about others. "She thinks you'll hate her. That this was all her fault." </p><p>"That's stupid I love that girl!" He pouted. </p><p>"And what about the Fire Lord?" Hakoda mused. </p><p>"Huh?!" Sokka winced turning to look at his Dad. </p><p>"He's been holding himself together well. Better than I think I would be able to. But.." he glanced at his boy, "He was hiding his tears last night. He looked utterly broken." He shrugged. "He doesn't know I saw him." He pointed out. "And you...the only name you muttered as you were in and out...was his." His Father said softly. He didn't seem mad, but he seemed sad. Sokka glanced away. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. </p><p>"For what?" He asked. </p><p>"I...you...you look disappointed…" He said feeling his voice wavering with emotion. He couldn't help who he loved. But he had never wanted to upset his Father. He didn't want him to find out like this. He couldn't bear it if his Dad's love was conditional. That he might not approve. </p><p>"Oh Son...no." He shook his head. "He's a good man. With an honest heart. But... he's the Fire Lord. It won't be easy for you. But no. I'm just... I'm sad. This selfish old fool had hoped you'd return here one day. But...if you're in love with Zuko... there's only one place you know you can be. You can't have both worlds. You'd never be able to become Chief." He sighed. "But I am happy for you son. If it is what you want. If he makes you happy." He said as he squeezed his son's hand. He still looked sad. </p><p>Sokka felt tears slide down his cheeks. He knew his Dad loved him. But to be so utterly accepted by him was amazing. "I love you Dad. I wish I could come back...but he needs me. I need him." He said as he reached up a bandaged hand to wipe his face. </p><p>"I love you too. No matter where you end up. I just want you to be happy." He said. "I think I will go and collect the Fire Lord, yes?" He asked. </p><p>"Please." He smiled. </p><p>Hakoda got up with a bit of a grunt as his knee cracked. He left Sokka's room and soon Zuko burst in and he dove down to his knees and grabbed Sokka's hands and hurried his face into the blankets. "I'm so happy you're okay!" He sobbed. </p><p>Sokka patted his head. "It's okay. I'm okay." He smiled. </p><p>Zuko looked up with red eyes and kissed him gently. "You saved Izumi's life!" He sniffed. "I owe you everything." </p><p>"Let's call it even for you saving Katara?" He smirked. </p><p>Zuko chuckled softly, wiping his eyes. "Okay." He smiled weakly. </p><p>"Hey Zuko…" The Fire Lord looked up."I love you." </p><p>Zuko swallowed hard. "I...I love you too." He replied barely above a whisper. That was easier than he thought it would be. It felt so natural. He'd been so scared to say it, but as always, Sokka made everything easy.</p><p>"Kiss me." Sokka grinned. Zuko shifted so he could gently kiss his partner. He pulled back when Sokka gasped a little. He was still sore everywhere. "Sorry." He smiled weakly, "Izumi is feeling really bad." He said quietly. "She'll be a horrid, little snot monster but...I think she'll need to hear it from you that you don't hate her." </p><p>Sokka nodded, "Can you help me sit up a little. I think I need a fighting chance against her." </p><p>Zuko carefully scooped the cushions and pillows up so Sokka was slightly sat up and comfortable. "Ready?" He smiled. </p><p>"Yep... this is gonna hurt…" He smirked. </p><p>"I'll tell her to be gentle." He bent down and kissed him. It was such a gentle, loving kiss Sokka didn't want it to end. He licked his lips afterwards and smiled up at him. He watched as Zuko walked out.</p><p>He hadn't thought about it until Hakoda had said it. But he would have to give up on being Chief of the Southern Water Tribe if he wanted to be with Zuko. He felt a lead weight hit his gut at the realisation. The sense of loss. He pushed it aside when Izumi rushed in and flung herself around him. He let out a pained huff of air and Zuko had to help him pry the Princess off of him. "I'm sorry Uncle Sokka. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry!" She kept chanting. </p><p>"Hey. Hey Sparkles. It's okay. Look. I'm fighting fit again!" He beamed at her. "I'm just glad you're safe. I love you." He smiled. "Okay. So don't cry. I'm fine. I landed on my head. It saved me." </p><p>Izumi giggled softly. Spirits, if Zuko hadn't loved him before. He was so good with her. "I love you too Uncle Sokka." She snuggled into his bandaged chest. Zuko almost melted.</p><p>---------------------</p><p>Sokka had received a hero’s welcome. The news of his daring rescue of their little Princess darling spread quickly. When they had returned there were the usual red flags waving, but, to Zuko and Sokka’s surprise and delight, blue festooned the harbour and the route back up to the palace. Many of the people had adorned themselves with something blue, some even had worn an entirely blue outfit. Sokka could have been offended by the appropriation of his culture in a non-traditional manner, but he wasn’t. He was just amazed that they were so welcoming.</p><p>Izumi hadn’t been as brash since getting lost and Zuko was hoping it was a phase. Not that he encouraged her little tantrums, but she was entitled to them. She was passionate. She needed to learn to use that passion more wisely. But he didn't want her to end up scared of the world. </p><p>There had been a shift in the Palace as well. Zuko’s guards and staff had started to refer to him simply as ‘My Lord’ and 'Sir. It may seem like such a silly thing to get excited about, but it was there, that slow creeping in of informality. He couldn't be further away from his Father's image in the eyes of the staff now. It was really feeling like the long wait had been worth it.</p><p>Sokka had been ordered to rest up, but he wasn’t very good at it. He kept hobbling about and sneaking around and Zuko had gotten so fed up with shouting at him he’d relented. Sokka had drawn up a quick design based off of Teo’s chair. He was happily zooming around whilst he let his bust knee heel up again. He had scooted himself down to Zuko’s study and had to hobble inside and plopped down into a seat. He grinned as he grabbed a couple of scrolls off of Zuko’s desk to see if there was anything he could help with.</p><p>“Oh, you have a message.” Zuko said as he passed a letter to Sokka, “It looks as though it’s from the Water Tribe.” He had gotten used to these visits and he enjoyed them. Not that he could let Sokka know that.</p><p>“Oh, gimme…” He said as he grabbed it and read, “Awwwww.” He smiled, “GranGran and Pakku are happy too.” He had been back in the Fire Nation for a month and he was getting better. Zuko pointed out he’d probably have healed a lot quicker if he hadn’t been such an impatient jack ass at the start.</p><p>“What’s that?” Zuko asked casually as he signed off a certificate and furrowed his brow studying the next report on the pile.</p><p>“About us. They’re happy.” Sokka shrugged as he set the letter to one side and went back to the scrolls he had grabbed.</p><p>“They?!” He looked horrified, “They know?!”</p><p>“Yeah. Well….Dad found out and he’s been acting a bit weird and you know what GranGran is like so he’s ended up telling them. It won’t go any further than the Igloo!” He said quickly. “But y’know…they live together. It wasn’t fair, him having to keep it secret.” He shrugged.</p><p>“But…wait…when…how did he find out?!” He froze and stared at Sokka.</p><p>“Because you were a blubbering mess thinking I was gonna die.” He casually replied.</p><p>“I WAS NOT!” He growled, “I…I didn’t even…I mean, maybe once…” He said blinking.</p><p>“Well…apparently it was enough for Dad to get the hint. Plus well…I sort of…apparently kept calling out for you when I was out of it.” He blushed slightly.</p><p>Why couldn’t Zuko ever stay mad at him? He sighed, his shoulders sagging and his fight leaving him. “He’s happy?” He asked.</p><p>“Kinda sad I won’t be coming home but…” Sokka said, the sadness flicking over his own face.</p><p>“…you don’t want to go back?” Zuko asked. He didn’t want to have this conversation, he wasn’t prepared for it, but unfortunately, he couldn’t leave it. Like a loose thread on his sleeve, he couldn’t help but pick at it.</p><p>“I…” Sokka shifted uncomfortably. “I love you and I don’t want to leave.” He added finally. But it was there. Zuko could see it. Doubt. It made his chest hurt. He was too scared now to dig any deeper so they just drifted into silence. But it wasn’t the usual comfortable silence they often found. There was an atmosphere.</p><p>It only grew between them.</p><p>As much as they thought they were being discreet, familiarity and intimacy was hard to completely push away from everyday interactions. Plus, there was no mistaking the Fire Lord was engaging in sexual activity with someone, his rumpled clothes and bedding were a dead give-away. No, the maids had not been gossiping, but when asked by a Council member, they could hardly refuse to inform him of the rather…active sex life the Fire Lord seemed to be engaged in. That and the fact that he and Sokka were almost glued at the hip was also a big clue.</p><p>Whether there was complete approval about the relationship in the Council room didn’t really matter. If the Fire Lord was actively engaged in a relationship with someone from the Water Tribe, it had to be discussed. So a secret meeting had been organised outside the Palace in City Hall.</p><p>“Okay, yes. Please, can we all calm down?” High Councillor Yam said, glad Councillor Chue had resigned her post before this meeting. Her replacement was much younger and he was much more forward thinking. “I know that this is unconventional, but let’s face it, after the last one hundred years, anything our Fire Lord does is!” He pointed out, a few murmured in response. “We have an heir and the young Princess is in fine health and seems to be very fond of the Ex-Ambassador.” He began before a woman sat at the table chimed in.</p><p>“Yes. But more heirs would be safer…” She pointed out. “</p><p>“Agreed, but we may have to come to terms with the fact that the Fire Lord and the Ex Ambassador may be serious.” He sat back down and stroked at his beard.</p><p>“Okay, but we must acknowledge that the Ex Ambassador IS a Water Tribe national that is not a Royal.” Another added.</p><p>“But he is the son of a Chief AND he’s very highly regarded by the people.” Another woman spoke up.</p><p>“We would have to ensure that relations with the Earth Kingdom remain solid, there have been numerous offers of marriage proposals from their Nobles. We don’t want a political disaster.”</p><p>“And we have had numerous offers from within our own Kingdom too. We cannot offend the high families.”</p><p>“Yes, indeed. I do not feel that we can any longer, reasonably refuse without declaring their relationship.” Yam added as he twisted the bottom of his beard in his fingers. “A Fire Lord must be married.” He mused. “The main question is do we feel that the people, that the world will be accepting of their union?”</p><p>There was silence for a while.</p><p>“I do believe…”Chue’s replacement said, “That if the Fire Lord is happy…we shouldn’t care.” He replied.</p><p>There was a stunned silence.</p><p>“Our Fire Lord has given everything to his people!” He said feeling indignant by their silence. “He has given us back music, dancing, festivals and he's opened our borders! For Agni's sake. He's given us back love! He's given us freedoms taken from us for one hundred years. Freedoms we didn’t even know existed, until he handed them back to us on a plate!” He pointed out. “The people were oppressed for so long the oppression was internalised. He has removed the shackles and has done everything expected of him. He married. He produced an heir.” He added. “I haven’t had the pleasure to meet him in person but I do speak with some of the Palace staff and he remembers their names. All of them!” He looked amazed, “If that doesn't tell you something of the type of man he is, then you are a fool. We shouldn’t care if there might be offenses caused, or political upset. If he wants to marry his Water Tribe lover then just let him.” He shrugged.</p><p>“Well…that was a very passionate outburst.” Yam chuckled. “Do you think others feel the same way?”</p><p>“High Councillor Yam, I know there will be people who will use it as a chance to yet again challenge him. But yes. I think the majority of the nation will understand. Many will be happy. The Ex Ambassador is a hero in the eyes of the nation.” He nodded. “Yes. On the whole. I think our people will celebrate.”</p><p>“Will the rest of the world though?" The old man mused. "We have been hated for so long. Will this prove we as a people have changed? Or that we still just do as we please, regardless of balance?" The was a faint murmur. No one could know for certain. "Do we proceed with the marriage proposal?” Yam asked, “We all need to be in agreement here. We will need to speak with a representative of the Water Tribe, Chief Hakoda will be the most appropriate, given the circumstances.”</p><p>There was a soft display of agreement. It still felt odd for some of them. But this union could be convenient. If worked out correctly.</p><p>“Then the next issue is…finding out how serious the two are.” Yam said. “I trust we all know our jobs.” He asked. The table agreed. Each man and woman had already been assigned tasks in preparation. Much would need to be done behind the scenes.</p><p>Sokka was now able to walk on his injured leg. His ribs had gotten better. His scratches and bruises faded and the permanent scars had blended with his many other war wounds. He was feeling a little restless now though. The air defences were well underway and he didn’t feel like he had any use now. He wasn’t useful for anything. The Palace was safe. Izumi had a school and friends she was attending within the grounds. She didn’t need protecting. Zuko had found his stride in his work again and so here was Sokka, staring out of the window at nothing. What was he doing here now? What was he offering Zuko?</p><p>“Ex Ambassador Sokka?” High Councillor Yam asked gently as he tried to pull him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Oh…Councillor Yam?” Sokka bowed his head slightly. “May I help you?” He still sounded distant though, like he wasn’t really a part of the conversation.</p><p>“Yes. I need to speak with you about our Fire Lord.” He started and noticed the shift in Sokka’s eyes, protectiveness, possessiveness, worry? “I feel that the Fire Lord has buried his head somewhat in the sand.” He began. He knew that this may seem cruel, but before they risked a potential political and national disaster, things needed to be confirmed. “As you are aware, after the traditional period of mourning has elapsed, the Fire Lord is expected to begin a search for a new wife.” The look on Sokka’s face was interesting. Perhaps he wasn’t aware? “There have been numerous proposals of marriage. Even the Earth Kingdom Nobles have realised the political benefits to our Lord marrying someone from outside of the kingdom.” Sokka looked ill. “Our Lord being unmarried is too much of an opportunity to waste. The correct union could strengthen ties.” Sokka remained stoically quiet. “He will find it harder and harder to refuse to meet these women.” He explained. He was moving in for the kill now. “So, we fear he has very few choices.” He added, “Announce your relationship and formally unionise it, but risk the political backlash, the potential fallout and the inevitable disapproval some will feel.” He continued before Sokka could try and bluff about the revelation. “Or, take a wife from another family and try and produce more heirs.” He shrugged. “I suppose you could always remain his through an affair?” He mused.</p><p>Sokka looked haunted. He couldn’t believe someone else was actually saying this to him. He knew in the back of his mind that he had worried about all of this. But to hear it said so starkly, so, formally to him had thrown him complete off balance. There was no sarcastic retort, no bravado or false confidence, there was utter silence as he spiralled downwards into sickening worry.</p><p>“If you were to become his Consort, well, we would need you to fall in line with us, Ex Ambassador Sokka. There will be various responsibilities you would need to perform. Certain traditions to learn. Services to perform.” He began going through a list of them. Sokka had turned grey. He felt like he had been stabbed in the gut and he was bleeding all over the black tiled floors of the Palace. “And of course, you would have to give up any claim to your Chieftainship.” He continued, “You could not have a child of your own, for obvious reasons. It is still an offense to cheat on the Fire Lord.” He explained with a casual wave of the hand. Like he hadn’t just shattered the Water Tribe man to his very core. Like he hadn’t just ripped out his heart and stamped all over it. “You would also have to become, Fire Nation.” He was really going for it now. He had seen the fears and he was going after them. “It may be that we have to denounce your heritage to maintain peace with the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation cannot be seen to favour one kingdom over another…being Water Tribe, we would have to test the political waters as it were.”</p><p>Give up his heritage?! This wasn’t happening was it? Did Zuko deserve the chance to marry someone better than him? Someone who could be a more powerful ally? But then, Zuko needed someone like Sokka, someone who loved him for him. He swallowed thickly, he didn't know if he could really abandon everything he was. This didn't seem fair!</p><p>Yam patted Sokka on the shoulder, “The enormity of it I know is much to take in with one conversation.” He said, “Even our Queen had almost faulted and it took much persuasion to convince her to marry into the Royal Family.” He sighed, “Not that the Fire Lord knew.” He added. “But…” His voice was now lower in volume, his tone was somehow darker. “If you are not able to give up everything to serve him…to submit to utter subjugation for him, maybe it is best you leave? No?” He released Sokka’s shoulder, “Potential crisis is better avoided, is it not?” He asked him, though he knew he had sent Sokka somewhere else. He felt bad, but above all, the status of the Fire Lord needed protecting. If Sokka wasn’t able to deal with the pressures involved in being his Consort, then he was not worthy in the first place.</p><p>He heard someone approach and it was the last person he wanted to see. Sokka looked terrible, like someone had pulled the rug out from underneath him. He turned away quickly and dashed out, faster than he should have and it hurt his knee. He needed to get away from Zuko in that moment. He needed to think!</p><p>“High Councillor Yam, is everything okay?” He asked worried about that look on Sokka’s face. What had they been talking about?</p><p>“My Lord.” He bowed his head, “Please, do not think me overstepping the mark, but your relationship has come to the attention of the Council, we have needed to discuss a number of matters. I was simply relaying this to the Ex Ambassador.” He explained.</p><p>“My…relationship?” Zuko asked aghast.</p><p>“You have not been very subtle my Lord.” Yam replied, “You are not very skilled at deceit.” He pointed out.</p><p>“What right do you have to talk to Sokka about our relationship?!” He was indignant.</p><p>“Unfortunately my Lord, you and your title cannot be separated in this instance.” He explained. “It is the right of the Council to ensure any union is beneficial to the Nation.” He replied, remaining calm.</p><p>“Union? We’re not…it hasn’t even come up!” He snapped, getting flustered.</p><p>“Well, that is the issue, is it not?” Yam asked, “My Lord.” He concluded. He was met with stony silence. “You must be aware that we cannot keep brushing all of your proposals of marriage under the carpet.” He began. “Being a single Royal is too important an opportunity to diplomacy to ignore.” He continued, saying much the same as he had to Sokka. “We have drafted a contract for the marriage between yourself and a Water Tribe national. We feel we have covered all the issues. The Ex-Ambassador would need to denounce his heritage and his claim to the Chieftainship of his Tribe.” That hit Zuko’s heart like an arrow. Sokka was so proud of who he was and where he came from. “Of course we would forgo the usual dowry, the Water Tribe economy is improving but we would not ask for it. However we would need to ensure that relations between the North and South remain solid. It would be terrible if your Union caused a rift between them.” He felt so utterly guilty doing this to his Fire Lord, but again, they needed to be solid. Otherwise there was no point in going through all of the trouble and the agreements if they were both going to just walk away because it was difficult. “He would also have to take on the lower title of Prince.” He continued, “Of course he would be subservient to you.” He noted, “His argumentative nature and free spirit, well…it would require taming.” No! Zuko could not do that to him. “He is far too reckless and we could not permit him to wander off alone anymore. He would be too high a target for assassins if you married.” He added and dread fell over Zuko’s face. He looked broken. Like his soul had shattered. All of this was just as he had feared. But now Sokka knew it too?! He had tried to protect him from all of this. It was too soon in their relationship to have contemplated any of it. But now his Councillor’s knew?! This wasn’t happening. He felt like he was plummeting downwards into a deep pit. “If you are not willing to take Sokka as a Consort, I suppose we could always find you a suitable wife, you could keep him as a secret lover?” He almost flinched as Zuko snapped his head upwards, fury in his eyes. He would not do that to Sokka or a wife! He had a sense of honour still. “I apologise, no, you are not the sort of man to do that…” He smiled weakly, “My Lord, forgive me please. Forgive the whole Council. But, we have a duty to protect you, the title, the Nation.” He said, “If this relationship is not workable, then…maybe it is not the correct one for you both. Love, I am afraid…is not always enough.” Zuko swallowed hard and turned away without a word. He hurried through his Palace corridors, not acknowledging anyone, which was most unlike him. He slammed the door to his private study and wrapped his shaking arms around himself. He had hoped he could have kept pretending for longer. Kept Sokka close to him just for a little while more. But even now, he felt like Sokka was slipping away from him. He couldn’t force Sokka to give up on everything he was, what he had always dreamed of. Yam was right, he loved Sokka so much, but he couldn’t break his spirit to please the Council or his Nation. His shoulders shook as he held back sobs. He couldn’t breathe, the walls were closing in. Everything was going dark around the edges.</p><p>Sokka looked up as he noticed a flurry of activity. He had stalked out into the gardens for some air. “What’s going on?” He asked weakly.</p><p>“Oh…the Fire Lords study was on fire. Everyone is okay, but…well, it needed putting out.” One of the male servants said sheepishly.</p><p>“….Is Zu-The Fire Lord Zuko okay?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh, yes. But…he’s retired for the night.” He looked uncomfortable. Seeing his Fire Lord looking like he had, it had pained him. Zuko had looked so hurt. He hadn’t even seen him look like that when Mai had died. No one knew what was wrong, no one dared to ask. The fire hadn’t taken a hold and most of the paperwork was saved. Zuko had just left everyone to deal with it. He couldn’t look anyone in the eye. He bowed his head and turned, “Goodnight Ex-Ambassador.” Sokka stood in the palace grounds. He was so confused now. He felt lost. He didn’t know where to turn. What to do. He had no one he could talk to. Not here, not in the Palace. When he needed to talk, he usually spoke to Zuko, but he couldn’t, not about this! He felt his hands shaking. He paced back and forth. He didn’t want to go to his room. He didn’t want to be in the Palace grounds. He didn’t want to leave but he couldn’t focus. The air was too hot, the memories too distracting. He needed some space. He wasn’t running away, but he had to be able to think clearly. He headed to his private study and pulled a piece of paper towards himself. He really was a coward.</p><p>The day after Zuko dropped the letter to the floor and put his head into his hands. He pulled at his hair and hissed as he sucked in deep breaths through his teeth.</p><p>
  <em> Zuko, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Please don’t hate me for leaving like this. But I need some space. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There’s a lot I have to think about, I can’t do that in the Palace, it’s too oppressive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m heading back down South. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ve left a letter for Izumi too, could you give it to her, please. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I love you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Forgive me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sokka. </em>
</p><p>Zuko nearly broke down, he felt like it was already over. Once Sokka was back amongst the snow and his people he would realise that was where he wanted to be. Where he belonged. Where his dreams were. Zuko almost broke down. But he pushed it down, he drove it down, deep inside his chest and held it there like a dead weight. He reached down and plucked the letter up and in his haste and mood, he burnt it to ash. He growled as he took the letter for Izumi. He squeezed it in his fingers and slammed his fists down on to the desk. He tried, he really tried to be angry with Sokka but he couldn’t be. How could he blame him? If he had the chance, he’d run away from this place too. He almost broke down.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, don't hate me for leaving it where I have!<br/>I promise they both just need time and space to heal and realise what they really want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bigger than Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can they make this real? Are they both willing to admit what they need, what they want? <br/>Hopefully they can make this work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing himself into his duties was the only thing he could do to distract him from the endless ache he was no feeling. It hurt more than the burn to his face. It hurt more than taking a lightning strike. It hurt more than losing Mai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became the shell he had been before Sokka had come to the Palace. His staff noticed, but no one mentioned it. High Councillor Yam was disappointed, but accepting. He’d give Zuko time, but then he would discuss arranging a match for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was busying himself in a very similar way to Zuko. He had thrown himself to any and all the projects that needed completing back with the Tribe. Hakoda was pleased for the help but he couldn’t help but notice, there was a listlessness to everything his son did. That spark was missing. He had only said he needed some time to think, but he hadn’t brought himself to talk about any of it yet. He was currently repairing a fishing net, his hands enjoyed the repetitive jobs, it allowed his mind to wander.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could he give it all up for Zuko?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had had back to back meetings. His secretary had implored him to ease up on himself but he had simply brushed her off and told her he wanted to be busy. He put Izumi to bed and went back to another meeting. It was well past midnight before it concluded and he went to his study. He couldn’t sleep in THAT bed now. It was too empty. Too cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ridiculous he knew, it hadn’t changed but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep there anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So again, he sat at his desk, knowing full well at some point he would collapse over it when exhaustion took him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a routine he was repeating, most of his life now was just autopilot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka helped pull in the latest catch, his hair falling about his face, the spray hitting him, the monotony of the chores soothing him. He had a use, a job. He had purpose. It was enough right? Eventually the gaping hole in his heart would fill? If he kept himself busy enough?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Lord Zuko.” He secretary Jin bowed at him. “You have a visitor.” She smiled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too busy for visits.” He replied, “Tell them to go away.” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…well normally, my Lord, I would, just…” She fumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your Mother.” She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” He blinked. He hadn’t been expecting a visit from his Mother. She didn’t much like coming back to the Palace. He couldn’t blame her. She was happily living her life back in the village. He was almost worried about her visit. He hoped everything was okay. “Mother.” He said as he saw her in the small greeting room next to the throne room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zu-oh.” She gasped softly, “Oh Zuko…when was the last time you had a good night sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since Sokka left.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He thought to himself. How long ago was that? Four weeks? Five? Each day had blended into one exhausting day to the next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologise for showing up without letting you know first.” She began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re welcome whenever Mother.” He said as he gestured for them both to sit. “I am just surprised to see you is all.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Uncle contacted me.” She said gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Typical Iroh. He must be worried. He hated that he was causing his Uncle worry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s worried about you. We’re all worried about you.” She said as she reached across to pat the back of his hand. He almost couldn’t feel it. His foggy, numb mind didn’t want to acknowledge her comforting touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He lied. It wasn’t convincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko…” She warned him. He had always been a terrible liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. I know it’s over. It’s fine. I’ll be fine.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think that? Has he finally written?” She asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. But I can’t expect him to give everything up for me.” He added. “Why would you give up everything to be trapped in this place?” He asked knowing full well his Mother had, but that she had also escaped it and was happy now. “I can’t ask him to change for me. It would be like caging a bird or something…clipping its wings.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he know that’s how you feel?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would it matter, the result will be the same.” He said resigned to a life of misery. A life without Sokka. Losing him as a lover and a friend was painful. But he had suffered a lot of pain in his life. He could live with it. Broken, miserable and simply existing, but he could live like this. He still had important work to do. He had Izumi! There was so much of his family’s legacy left to mend. He could just busy himself with that for the rest of his life. Hopefully find a nice wife who didn’t hate him. It could be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he will know Zuko.” She said with the patience that only came from being a mother. “He needs to know everything, it will help him. It will help you. At least that way, you know you’ve said everything you need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s asked for space.” Zuko added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A letter is not crowding him. He is a good man, I am sure he will understand that much at least.” She smiled gently, encouragingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko frowned and put his chin in his hand. “I wouldn’t know what to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will…once you start to write. Just be honest. If you are sure it is over, what is there to lose?” She replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re right.” He sighed. “How long are you here for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just over night. I was hoping to share a meal and catch up with you and my grandaughter.” She added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is in the library at the moment. I’ll join you both for supper.” He added as he straightened up with his Mother. They hugged and she nodded her head to him and went to find the little Princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was in his study the next day. But that wasn’t inspiring. He took a stroll in the gardens, that didn’t help either. He finally ended up in his bed chambers. He climbed on to the bed and closed his eyes. So many things had happened in his room, on this bed. They had connected in so many ways here. It wasn’t just sex. Sokka’s presence made him feel safe. The nightmares had crept back now without him. He hated this place again. The only thing keeping him sane was Izumi. Though he knew she missed Sokka, he felt she’d be okay if he never came back. Eventually. She would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat there for a long while staring at a blank piece of paper on his lap. He grabbed the quill, ink smudging on to his fingertips. He started, then he paused. This was painful. He pushed the paper away in self-loathing and stormed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned a few hours later and picked up the letter again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t happy with it, but he couldn’t put everything into words. It was useless. But he was finally okay with it enough to send it on its way. It went out in the early hours of the morning. It would be taken by hand as far south as they could before a hawk would make the crossing across the sea to the tribe. He wasn’t sure how long it would take. But it was over now. He had said everything he needed to. He didn’t fall asleep in his own bed. He fell asleep in Izumi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chief Hakoda!” A young woman flagged him down, “We had a hawk land this morning with a message.” She said, “It’s for Sokka…do you know where he is?” She had been looking for him for hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Chief turned around and smiled, he knew where his son was. Curled up under the covers still in bed. His resolve had finally broken and he didn’t want to face the world today. “He’s…indisposed at the moment.” He replied. “I’ll pass it along to him.” He said and frowned. He noticed the seal, it was from the Fire Lord. He didn’t know what had happened, but he was somewhat reluctant to give the letter to him. Especially with the current state Sokka was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you. Yes. I’ll send the hawk back saying that the letter has been received now.” She smiled as she turned back to the postal house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda sighed, he pushed the letter in to his pocket and carried on with his daily duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was evening and Sokka still hadn’t come for food. Hakoda had almost forgotten about the letter. He had rediscovered it after hunting for his bone needle. He glowered at it. He couldn’t hide this from his son, but he wasn’t happy to add to Sokka’s dark mood. He didn’t know what Zuko had done, but his son was in a state because of it! He was half tempted to send for Aang and Katara. He stood hovering next to the fire in the middle of the room. He set his jaw and strode to Sokka’s room. “Sokka?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmnthungy…” He mumbled, from his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but please at least drink something?” He asked, “I’ll get you a drink and a lamp.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sokka said as he shuffled over. Hakoda could see the bags under his eyes, his skin looked greasy: he looked like hell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have received a letter.” He said as he set it down on the table next to the bed. It was obvious who it was from and Sokka grabbed it quickly. He swallowed hard and then looked guilty at how excited he had gotten to touch something Zuko had touched. It was the first connection to him in what felt like forever. What had it been now? Six weeks? Seven maybe?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you that drink and lamp.” Hakoda sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had returned Sokka had downed the water and pulled the lamp close on the table so he could read the letter. It was a long one. It had splodges on it, as if water had dripped on to the wet ink. It had smudges and crossing out. It definitely wasn’t an official letter. It looked like it had been through the wars.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you said you needed some space, some time to think. Which I am desperately trying to give to you. But it’s hard, it really is. <strike>It’s been so lonely without you here</strike>. I’ve missed you every moment you’ve been gone. But I know how much you need to consider, that this building is too much sometimes. That you needed to get out. But, my Mother is right. I need to tell you exactly how I feel so that there is no misunderstandings between us. So that you have all the facts (not that feelings are fact...but they are true). I know I am, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><strike>pathetic</strike>   feeble when it comes to expressing myself, I can be too <strike>scared </strike></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>guarded when admitting how I feel. I realise now it only causes me nothing but hurt in the long run. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, I will tell you but please, please know, I write this not to try and push you. Or persuade you. Or manipulate. Or guilt. Or for any other reason, but to tell you what I feel. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I am I<strike> desperately lonely without you </strike></span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I need you to know…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..this is actually really hard…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Firstly, I am so sorry that Yam was the one who voiced all of my fears to you. I had hoped we could put off discussing such matters until we were ready. That I could put off the matches. I was a fool. I’m sorry you were told in the manner you were.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Secondly…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Come home please!</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve come back to this piece of paper several times, I’ve been sat here for hours trying to find the correct words…there aren’t any correct words, not really. How do you put into words what you feel in your soul? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…Okay I</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>have to try, so here goes…I know if you were to be with me it would mean you </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>sacrificing so much. That you’d have to give up your dreams. Possibly even who you are. My selfish side knows what I want though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want you. I want you here. I want you back. I want you to help me look after Izumi. I want you to grow old with me. I want you to marry me. I want you to be my Prince. I want you to keep bringing me snacks in the shape of a smiling face. I want to keep sparring with you. I want you to help me run the Fire Nation. I want you to make me laugh. I want you to look after me. I want you to keep buying me that silly cream for my scar. I want you to brush my hair. I want to kiss you. I want to hold you. I want to make love to you forever. I want to keep you here. I want you by my side. I want you for eternity. I want my soul to be a part of yours. I want things to all work out. I want you to come home…I want you to love me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>...</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>But I can't be that selfish. I can't </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>keep you here no matter how desperately I want to bind you to me </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>……………………...I want you to want the same </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>things……………………...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>but…………...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I know the sort of man you are.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re proud. You’re strong. You’re independent. You’re vibrant. You’re impulsive and brilliant and crazy and fun. You're goofy and a bit dumb at times but you're still brilliant. You dreamed of being Chief one day. You hate being told what to do. You hate stuffy meetings and pomp and ceremony. You hate not being able to come and go as you please. You love popping off to the market whenever you like. You don't like to ask permission for anything because you don't need approval from anyone. You’re confident. Those are just some of the things I adore about you. I could write forever telling you everything and I’d still find something new every second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s why I can't ask you to change who you are so that you can be with me. Because I know you and your sense of duty. That you might think you need to be here to look after me. But n</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ot if being with me means you can’t be Sokka... If you can't follow your dreams then…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Sokka. More than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. But I couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>live with myself, if you’re not able to be you. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If you have to give up everything for me. I won’t ask for that. You need to be true to who you are. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and Izumi are my most precious things. You will always be loved, even if you're in the South, or here, in the Palace. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I want to be with you…but you know I can't abandon my place here. But if you can’t be happy with me, then I…….I’ll be okay. In time. <strong>I will</strong>. I promise. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do what you need to be happy. Your happiness is bigger than us. Your happiness, is the most important thing.<br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yours so utterly, so completely </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Zuko</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hakoda poked his head into his son’s room as he heard him crying. “I’ve been such a fucking idiot.” He said pathetically. “I’ve been so stupid!” He clutched the letter to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sokka…?” He asked as he sat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Dad. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry but…I have to go home. I have to be with him. I’m sorry…” He said as he found himself embraced by his Father. “I can’t be happy without him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh, sh. It’s okay.” He sighed sadly. Both his children would never return home properly now. But this was what happened with your children. They had to find their own happiness. That didn’t always mean it was where you had hoped it would be. He thought back to the contract he had received and filed away from weeks ago. He’d have to read it carefully now, he’d need to sign it and send it back to them. He had to let his little boy go. “No matter what…you are Water Tribe. You always will be. A piece of paper won’t take that away. You are always welcome here. You will always be welcome here.” He said as he rubbed his son’s back. “I love you son.” He said as he held him close, relishing the moment. He didn’t know when he would get to hold him like this again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was a thick, heavy and humid night. Zuko hadn’t been sleeping well at the best of times, so he had given up tonight. He had thrown on a maroon shirt and a pair of slacks and tied his hair loosely into a ponytail. He was stood on the bridge staring down to the water of the pond. He thought he noticed a fish swim underneath him but he was barely paying attention. He hadn’t heard the commotion coming from the entrance hall, he was on the other side of the palace grounds. He heard heavy pounding feet and stood up. It wasn’t an assassin at least. They wouldn’t be that loud. He figured it was a palace guard. So as he straightened up to turn around he froze. Sokka skidded to a halt at the foot of the bridge. He stared up at the Fire Lord, glowing in the moonlight. He was almost hesitant but he ran up to Zuko, he didn’t bother to say anything he just grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him urgently. Zuko wanted to ask what he was doing here. When had he gotten back? Why hadn’t he told him he was coming? But he didn’t. He couldn’t care less. Sokka was there, kissing him, for those blissful moments he could forget everything. He’d worry in a few moments, when the magic was broken. Sokka pulled back, he hadn’t stopped running since he got out of the carriage and charged through the palace. He was slick with sweat, flushed and tired. But he still looked gorgeous. Sokka reached into his pocket and then looked up at confused, blown out golden eyes. “Zuko…” He said as he pressed something to his hands, it felt cold and hard but soft as well. Zuko looked down and then saw the betrothal necklace. It was bone: bright and brilliant white like the snow around Sokka’s village. It had a symbol carved into it. It was a combination between his own flame insignia and the swirls of the Water Tribe. The choker was a soft leather twisted with red and blue thread. It was simple. But it was the most precious, beautiful thing Zuko had held in his hands since Izumi was born. “I…” He couldn’t think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Sokka asked as he took the necklace out of those slender pale fingers. Zuko didn’t object and Sokka reached up and slipped it around his neck, tying it so it hung comfortably. Zuko’s fingers reached up and he stroked the pendant. He looked at Sokka, needing answers to questions he hadn’t been able to ask. He smiled, “I can’t be happy…if I’m not with you.” He took the Fire Lord’s face in his hands, “Everything else…it’ll fall into place.” He smiled, “Just let me be here…let me love you. I don’t need more.” He stroked his thumbs over Zuko’s cheeks and frowned. “You’ve not been using your cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know why that comment was the one that pushed him over the edge. Maybe because it was such a simple gesture of care, understanding, protectiveness and worry it shattered any resolve he had. Zuko sniffed and nuzzled into Sokka’s calloused, big tanned hands. “No…I haven’t.” He chuckled through his joyous tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you?” He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you like.” Zuko smirked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh….my…my, Fire Lord.” Sokka grinned.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Zuko sighed, “Am I really needed in this meeting?” Zuko asked during a brief pause, playing with the pendant at his neck. He had had back to back meetings all morning and afternoon and he was attending yet another meeting. He knew he wouldn't be free until late evening at this rate. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Lord?” One of the Advisors piped up and the rest turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of the pendant, “This is an internal affair. Discussing the farming and fishing subsidies. It can only be beneficial to our people and I trust you all to make the best decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Advisors seemed to be surprised at that, that the Fire Lord trusted them. “Oh, well…yes, we’re just agreeing the districts and the budgets.” He glanced around at the other men and women, “I suppose…all we really need from you is final approval…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can be handed to me in a report in that case.” He said as he stood up. “Please continue, I’ll ensure some fresh tea is sent in. I bid you a good evening. Safe journey home to you all.” He said as he turned and left the Council Chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Advisors were in shock. Zuko didn't disappear from meetings unless it was an emergency! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko strolled through the palace and found Sokka chatting with someone from the kitchens. He found himself grabbed under the arm and suddenly pulled away. "Uh...Zuko?" He asked, a little confused. "You okay?" He added as he was pulled along. "Shouldn't you be in a meeting?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I walked out." He said, still guiding Sokka by the arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" He frowned. He was sure Zuko wasn't fine!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm the fucking Fire Lord and I can do what I want." He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka blinked. "Okay. Little frightened now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko let him go when they were far enough away from the kitchen. "Sokka... you're my fiancé now. You've been away for over a month! Last night we were both too tired and I've had back to back meetings all day and now I want to go to my room and make up for the weeks we've missed!" He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait…. you're horny? You abandoned a meeting because you're horny?" Sokka gaped in amazement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to go to our room or not?!" He growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared at him. <strong><em>Our</em> </strong>room!? "Oh Spirits... yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!" He bounced. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this feels natural. I have a feeling that Zuko is always better putting his thoughts in writing then speaking them aloud. It doesn't feel like his natural speech patterns, but I think (hope) it feels true to who he is! </p><p>This is a little chapter, but it feels a good place to pause again for breath!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With the Fire Sages rushing to announce the engagement, Zuko and Sokka start to panic at the speed things are moving. They also realise with dread that most of their friends do not even know about the relationship.<br/>As news filters out, how will everyone react?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko had confirmed the engagement to his Council after Sokka's return. But had made it clear no official announcement was to be made until he says so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However he was not happy about being rushed into all of this. They were wanting to get them married in a few months!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko...relax. I love you. You love me. It would have gone this way eventually!" Sokka tried to ease his concerns about the speed this was all going at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it would have been OUR choice. It's like with Mai all over again. Rushing things to fit the Sages and Advisors narrative." He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko... come on…" He rolled his eyes. His husband-to-be was so panicky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we don't slow the Sages down...Katara will find out we're engaged. Before even telling her we're in a relationship…" He pointed out. That hit a bullseye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Spirits...she'll find out Dad and GranGran knew first…" The soon to be Prince paled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aang doesn't know either." Zuko pointed out. "Or...or any of them! Just because my Council couldn't wait two fucking minutes for us to get there on our own!" He flailed dramatically and slumped into his desk chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to get the guys together…" Sokka swallowed. "Quickly!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed. Let's divvy up the letters and I'll make sure the official announcement is delayed until after we've told our friends." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's also... Izumi." Sokka added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko paused for a moment. He really didn't think she'd be upset. But something inside him said, if she didn't want Sokka, he wouldn't have a clue what to do. "She adores you " He said with a faint smile. "She was almost begging me to kidnap you and drag you home." He chuckled. The more he thought about it, the more confident he became. "She might get it. She might not. But she'll be excited you're staying." He shrugged. "I'm sure of it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think so?" Sokka's voice sounded the most vulnerable that Zuko had ever heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko tilted his head looking at the bronze skinned man with worried blue eyes. "I do." He smiled warmly now, knowing Sokka needed his reassurance. "Tell you what? Why don't we find her and tell her now?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Yeah okay." Sokka said determinedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Izumi had been with her tutor going through her maths class when they found her. To say she was thankful for the interruption was an understatement. Zuko had apologised but took Izumi anyway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sat on her bed feeling ever more nervous. She played with the hem of her dress wondering if she had done something wrong. "Izumi…" Zuko began, "Uncle Sokka and I…" He faulted for a moment, "Well... we're…" He shook himself. Izumi was a good kid, she'd understand. "We're getting married." He smiled gently, letting that sink in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Married?" Izumi asked and looked between them. "So they'll be like a wedding?" She thought back to her fairy tale books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...yes." Zuko blinked. That wasn't the question he had expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And...it means I'll be living here... permanently... with your Daddy." Sokka added not thinking it was sinking in for the young girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I get to wear a pretty new dress?!" She gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Of course." Zuko replied. "But the point…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awesome! Thank you for getting married!" Show giggled. "Can I wear blue?!" She beamed up at the two flabagasted men. Was it really that simple? They shared a look, both hoping it would be as easy with everyone else. </span>
</p><p>--------</p><p>
  <span>Five days later Katara and Aang with children in tow entered the palace. She gave her brother a hug and smiled warmly at Zuko. Aang hurried in with his children attached. Though as soon as they saw Sokka they launched themselves at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So... what's the emergency?" Katara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... your letter was kinda... mysterious." Aang added as Izumi squealed in delight at seeing the other children. They rushed off to her playroom followed by guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, "We were hoping you'd wait until the others are here? So we can tell everyone together…?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shrank back a little under Katara's gaze, "So it's important enough to drag us all here...but not to say anything straight away?" She huffed. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...yeah…" Sokka replied weakly. "Look it's just…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...oh alright." She sighed. "I AM tired and I guess we want to get the little ones settled. Come on sweetie, let's get our things unpacked." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko and Sokka both let out a sigh and shared a glance that Aang caught. He raised an eyebrow at them and noticed both men blush, but he didn't have time to think about it as Katara grabbed his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll show you to your room." Zuko smiled as he strode ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hated not telling Katara straight away. But it was such a huge thing to finally tell their friends, both had agreed they didn't think they'd have the energy to do it multiple times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening meal was spent skirting around certain subjects. Omitting without lying and carefully monitoring how much Izumi was saying too. But still managing to catch up and have a good laugh. But by the time dessert arrived both men's nerves were wrecked. After all agreeing to call it a night Zuko and Sokka waited for his sister's little family to turn a corner and then they peeled away to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko flopped down on his bed in just his underwear and groaned, "I hate having to lie." He pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey we didn't exactly lie. Just...curved the truth...a little. Like throwing a boomerang away. It's out there, it'll come back!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And smack us in the head." Zuko sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka quickly shimmied himself underneath Zuko so his fiancée's head was in his lap. He started to undo his hair and once it was free he rubbed it like he was petting a beloved cat. Zuko nearly purred for him. The noises he was making were a little too enjoyable for Sokka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Katara gasped as she finished unpacking. "Oh! I forgot to give these pies to Sokka!" She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too late now isn't it?" Aang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Sokka. He'll probably love a midnight snack. He adores these spiced plum pies. Oh!" She contemplated for a moment. "They won't taste as nice tomorrow. They'll have gone all soggy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Plus Bumi will probably have sniffed them out by morning and scoffed the lot." Aang chuckled as he cuddled Katara from behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned into his embrace, "Did...did they seem a little...odd tonight?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Aang gasped. "Zuko and Sokka? I thought it was just because we haven't seen them in a while and so much has happened in a few months. But yeah. I can't quite put my finger on what it is though. Maybe whatever 'big news' they're going to tell us tomorrow?" He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hrmm." She gathered the basket of pies in her hands and grinned, "Well. Without Zuko I might be able to bribe him into letting me know early." She grinned devilishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang smiled, "Now don't go getting him in trouble with the Fire Lord." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pffff. What's he going to do? Sokka doesn't answer to him." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and hurried out of the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed to Sokka's old ambassador room and found it empty. It had been a few years since he did that job though. Maybe he had been moved. She caught the attention of one of the night porters, "Excuse me, can you tell me which is Sokka's room?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look he gave her was as if she had asked if two and two makes four, he did answer though. He knew who she was and that she was sister to the Ex-Ambassador, soon to be Prince. "He resides in the Royal Chamber's…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The...the what?" She blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Fire Lord's Royal Chamber's." He repeated. Then he realised his grave mistake. The sudden rush to invite the Fire Lord's closest friends here. The look in the Water Benders eyes. That horrible, murderous look. He had just let a very angry chicken-cat out of the bag. When he realised he was still standing and unharmed he let out the breath he had been holding. The pies scattered the floor and Katara disappeared out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grumbled up at Sokka who laughed softly, "What was that darling?" Sokka stroked his face gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you still dressed?" Zuko pouted like a petulant child, he noticed suddenly how he was in his underwear and Sokka even had his boots still on! He started to tug at his shirt. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"ZUKO?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka and Zuko froze. Before wordlessly clambering off of the bed. Zuko grabbed his black silk robe. He tugged it on as they both heard a skirmish outside, followed by a couple of thuds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no!" Zuko snapped as he spotted where Sokka had rushed too. He grabbed Sokka by the collar of his tunic and tugged him away from the balcony, "You die like a man!" He pulled the protesting warrior back into the room just as Katara burst in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WE CAN EXPLAIN!" They both shouted at the same time. However Katara was in full scorned woman mode. A water whip flew at Zuko and he was sent hurtling to the bed. He landed with a thump and splash of water as it dumped on top of him. Sokka gasped, "Katara?!" He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you 'Katara' me?!" She rounded on her brother. "The Royal Chamber's? What on Earth are you doing sharing with Zuko?!" She turned to the Fire Lord and her eyes went even wider. "WHAT IS THAT?!" She pointed a shaking, accusing finger at Zuko's throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's fingers clutched at the betrothal necklace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You…?!" Katara's eyes watered. How long have they been hiding this from her? She stormed off before either of them could answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko scrambled off the sodden bed, his silk robe clinging to his frame. He pulled his hair from his face to stare at Sokka. Well, maybe it was a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh... I'll... I'll go talk to her." Sokka said weakly as he chased after her. Zuko went to check on his guards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka managed to catch up with his sister and wrestled her into a side room. He quickly noted it was one of the reception rooms for the dining hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off of me Sokka! I’m going to bed.” She snapped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Katara! We’re talking about this…” He grumbled. This was not how he had wanted her to find out. “Firstly, you can’t attack Zuko’s guards like that!?” He snapped. There, he had told her off, Zuko would hopefully be satisfied by that. “Secondly...this is so not how I wanted you to find out!” He whined. “But...it’s...things…” He gestured, waving his hand in a circle and shrugged. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pouted and folded her arms, staring at Sokka. “So this is what you wanted to tell us tomorrow...that you’re ENGAGED!?” She screched. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...yes...that’s...that’s fair…” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. She was almost shaking with anger at him. He rolled his eyes and his shoulders sagged. “Okay. So, you need to listen!” He said, “Listen and not kill me.” He sighed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just...I can’t believe you didn’t say anything…” She sniffed, her anger turning to sadness. Had he not trusted her? Had he thought she’d not approve? </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t like that Katara!” He groaned. “Please. Please just for once, just listen?!” He begged. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed but didn’t say anything else. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I came back here, during all that with that new group threatening Zuko, I never once thought this was going to happen.” He said honestly. “But...it did. Something...I don’t know. I, there’s just...I realised just how amazing he is.” He shrugged. “You know me Katara...I don’t care if a person is a man or woman, or...whatever, I just, I fall for the person and Spirits....did I fall hard for him.” He smiled fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you two been…?” She dared to ask. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...about ten months…” He winced. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten!?” She clamped a hand to her mouth, he’d asked her to listen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admittedly, about a month and a bit of that we weren’t together, ‘together’.” He shrugged. “And...Dad knows…” He paused as she squeaked to say something, but held her tongue, “But that was an accident that he found out. But then GranGran had to know…” He mused idly. “And...we didn’t WANT to get engaged so quickly. But, you know what his Council is like?” He sighed, “And...there’s certain things I’m going to have to give up and I really, really need you to understand…” He pleaded with her. “Because I’m really nervous and totally freaked out about all of this and I love him so much but I’m scared I’ll mess it all up and somehow I’ll end up screwing things not only between us, but between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation and I’ll ruin everything with the gang and…” He began to babble when he found his sister’s arms wrap around him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sh, sh.” Katara sighed, “You’re not going to mess this up. Okay.” She soothed, “You’re the plans guy. You’ll find a way around everything.” She smiled. “And I can’t say I know exactly what it’s like, but I am married to the Avatar.” She pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh. Yeah...I guess you know what it’s like...everyone thinking you’re not go-uh...right for him?” He suggested. Katara would never feel she wasn’t good enough. That was Sokka’s hang up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who thinks you’re not good enough?!” She snapped, latching on to that slip up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...no one...well… no one has said it out loud but…” He shrugged, “Look I know, I KNOW it’s going to be hard, but...Zuko just feels…” He smiled, “He feels like home.” He shrugged. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head slightly, “Does he treat you right?” She mused. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Spirits, Katara! You have NO idea. He’s so thoughtful and caring and attentive and he wrote me this letter that just made me feel all oogly...like I get why you and Aang used to always make kissy eyes at each other.” He chuckled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never made kissy eyes at each other!” She gasped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did. All the time. Even Toph could</span>
  <em>
    <span> see </span>
  </em>
  <span>them.” He crossed his arms. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara frowned, “It’s going to be hard Sokka. Really hard. I mean...there’s still people out there who think...well...don’t think it’s right, for…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two men, yeah I know.” He shrugged, “But...if his Advisors and the Fire Sages are behind it, if theres the political and diplomatic will to see this happen, well...the biggest battle is over.” He smiled. “I just...it’s happening too fast…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why doesn’t Zuko just tell them to back off?” Katara snapped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because this isn’t just about him. About us. It’s about all the other offers of marriage that he keeps getting.” Sokka grimaced, “Like, it’s ridiculous. How many people have pounced now the ‘traditional’ mourning period is done. That’s why we have to be engaged before telling any of you guys we’re even involved. We need to stop it all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He couldn’t just say back off?” She sneered. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Katara.” Sokka shook his head, “His position is too valuable to leave him without a spouse. Regardless of what Zuko would want, for the Nation, he needs to be married and it needs to be a ‘useful’ arrangement.” His shoulders sagged. “There’s so many complicated terms and conditions to all of this. But, regardless of how bad it seems, how unfair it feels to me, I need you to know. This is MY choice. Zuko hates it. He does. So don’t get mad at him.” He emplored. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why...what are you having to do?!” She gasped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...promise me...please?” Sokka didn’t have the energy to go in to it tonight. Giving up his heritage, he knew would send Katara in to a rage. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed him carefully, she seemed to wrestle with herself before she nodded her head, “Okay, I promise I won’t get mad at Zuko.” She then had a wicked glint in her eye, “Doesn’t mean I wont get mad at you though!” She pointed a finger at his chest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...that’s fine. I can handle you.” He teased. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you’re really happy? Here…? With him?” She asked one last time. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Katara. I’m so happy with him.” He replied honestly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile softened, “Okay, then I’m surprised...and I want to hear everything! How exactly this all happened! But, I’m happy for you brother. Congratulations.” She smiled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled her in to a tight hug, “Thank you!” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realise though…” She said into his ear. “I am so going to have to tell Aang tonight.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...yeah. I figured.” He frowned. So much for letting them all know together! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka had returned to their chambers after hugging it out with Katara. Zuko was too exhausted to bother drying the bed out, so they had made a nest of blankets and furs on the floor. They settled down on them, cuddled up to one another. He told Zuko that Katara was happy for them, but Zuko still seemed a little nervous. He didn’t know if Sokka had explained everything to her? He felt bad about how his Advisors were dealing with the diplomatic conflict of their marriage. He was sure there had to be another way around it, but this wasn’t actually his place to decide. He hated it. He was also sure Katara would somehow blame him when she found out what Sokka was going to have to sacrifice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Zuko found Aang attached to him, hugging him tightly and exuding joy and happiness. Zuko glanced over Aang’s shoulder with pleading eyes hoping Sokka would extract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it! We’re going to be brother-in-laws!” He babbled, “It’s so great. Like really amazing. You’re showing the entire world that love is the best healer. It’s like a proper sign of things improving between the nations! Plus you’re being so brave and-“ He found a hand clamped to his mouth as Sokka finally helped peel the Air Bender away from the frantic looking Fire Lord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang’s eyes darted around and finally his jaw shut and Sokka let go. “Sorry. I’m just so excited! I love a wedding.” He grinned so wide Zuko was amazed his head didn’t break in two. “How did it happen?!” He asked, now eye level with Sokka and infuriatingly slightly taller than Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…it’s, well it didn’t just…happen.” Zuko said a little awkwardly. He hated being the centre of attention even in their little group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Aang. Why don’t I tell you, we’ll take a walk, I can tell you AND Katara in the gardens, away from…everything.” He said gesturing to room which had staff milling about, the children and an ever awkward leader of a Nation who finally had sat on a cushion to pick at his breakfast plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay, that sounds nice.” Aang said finally satisfied and switching to show the kids a new trick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked up at Sokka and gave the faintest of smiles, thank the Spirits for Sokka. He didn’t know how, but he was always there, to rescue him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara glanced up from feeding Tenzin and spotted the look between the two men. She turned back to scoop some mashed up fruit from her little boy’s face and smiled more warmly. Those two were actually really in tune. You couldn’t fake that. You couldn’t force that. Sokka also seemed so much more relaxed and happy. She hadn’t seen him like this in years. She glanced at Zuko slightly once Sokka sat next to him. The Fire Lord’s entire body posture relaxed instantly. Maybe, just maybe, this was right for Sokka. She was worried, of course she would be. It made him a target for assassins. People would be cruel about them. He’d have a hard time about it, but when Izumi dashed in and flung herself on to Sokka’s lap, so easily, so happily, she couldn’t help the tiniest of smiles creep on her face. Zuko had looked up at that moment and caught Katara’s eye, he felt a slight blush reach his cheeks as the look she gave him was warm. He quickly averted his gaze back to his daughter, reaching over to him from Sokka’s lap. “Is it right?!” She gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what right Sparkles?” Sokka mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Toph is coming?” She bounced causing Sokka to grunt as she connected with something delicate. Or, two things delicate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko plucked his daughter off of Sokka and settled her on himself, “Yes, she is. Ty Lee is coming too.” He added, “Do you remember Suki, the Kyoshi Warrior that used to watch out for me?” She scrunched up her face a little as she thought hard. “Oh!” She nodded, “She has pretty hair.” She then spotted Bumi and leapt off of her Father’s lap, causing him to grunt and wince. He shook his head, “Aang, could you teach her how to be a little more delicate?” He half joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Aang replied eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of breakfast went by without incident, the kids, Aang, Katara and Sokka disappeared for a walk, awaiting the rest of their friends. Sokka telling them all the stories of how they got together, how they sort of broke up, then got back together. It was all very animated. Aang kept making sappy faces and Katara joined in with the children when they would cry out ‘gross’ and ‘yuck’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had to attend a couple of meetings but he made sure he was free when Suki, Ty Lee and Toph were due.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since informing everyone together had gone flying out of the window, Sokka had asked if he could speak to Suki on her own. Zuko had agreed and he’d tell Toph and Ty Lee himself. Though he half expected to end up covered in bruises at the end of the conversation.  Toph shows affection by punching him in the arm and Ty Lee’s hugs are bone crushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara and Aang were putting Tenzin to bed. Bumi and Kya were playing with Izumi in her playroom. That left Zuko and Sokka waiting in the entrance hall. “How do you think they’ll take it?” Zuko asked nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, Suki and I broke up amicably…but…” He shrugged. She was the one he was most bothered about telling, it was why he wanted to do it alone, in case things turned serious. “Toph I think will just cackle but be happy for us.” He turned to look at Zuko, “What about Ty Lee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Zuko said faintly. He seemed a little distant. He was really worried she’d somehow think he was betraying Mai. Usually he would convince himself that Ty Lee wasn’t like that. But there was a niggling doubt in his mind. He didn’t want to lose friends over this. It was going to be hard enough without the people he felt closest to, hating him. He sucked in a deep breath as the three women came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph was gesturing wildly as she strode in like she owned the place, “Hi losers!” She grinned when she spotted them, however she noticed their elevated heart rates. She knew they had been summoned here politely, but urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Toph.” Sokka said, rolling his eyes, “Ow.” He frowned and then Zuko followed with a grumble whilst rubbing his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee bounced up to the two of them and gasped, her hands going to her face and she stared at them in amazement, “Your auras!” She squealed and was quickly hurried along by Zuko who was hushing her, asking Toph to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooookay…” Suki mused raising an eyebrow at Sokka, “What was that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…yes…so. The thing is…” He said as he took her into a side room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph had, infact punched Zuko in the chest, not his arm. But even though it had hurt, he knew she approved, but didn't really say much. Not that she wasn’t happy for them, but acted as if it was no big deal. Like it was obvious. Maybe it had been to her? She could pick up on heart rates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ty Lee had gone on about how Zuko’s aura seemed so much lighter and that his chi was more aligned. She had offered to show him a new chi blocking move but he had politely declined. However he had asked her to show Izumi, just in case she ever needed it. Once Toph had stomped off to find food, he had pulled Ty Lee to one side, “Can I ask a favour from you?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re the Fire Lord! And my friend.” She giggled, looking lovely in pink, “In fact…Zuko…” She whispered back, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For, well, changing the laws.” She said, for once very serious, “I have an Earth Kingdom girlfriend now and we can be open and happy and free and get married and it’s all so swell!” She cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Zuko swallowed hard. He didn’t know why, but that really meant something to him. That his childhood friend could openly be with the person she cared about. He gave her a weak and crooked smile, “It’s not all, just me.” He assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Zuko. It is. No one else had the will to change things!” She jabbed him playfully in the cheek. “As much as I loved her once, Azula would not have done any of this.” She shrugged, “How is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not great.” He sighed, “Hearing the news of Mai’s death sent her backwards. Healing isn’t a straight road, as Uncle would say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I see her, whilst I’m here?” Ty Lee asked with big honest eyes. Zuko nodded. “Yays!” Zuko shuddered. Yay was not a response most people would give to seeing Azula. “Oh! You wanted a favour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Zuko took a deep breath, “I need to speak with Mai’s parents.” Ty Lee deflated, ever so slightly. “But I need moral support.” He admitted pathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you want me to come?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Please. You've known them for years too and well, they never seemed to like me and well…there was all that…unpleasant business with me sending her Father to prison and all…” He coughed nervously. He had been part of a group trying to kill him, so maybe he shouldn't feel too bad about it. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you released him early for Mai!” She pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not my choice.” He sighed and pinched his nose. “I just, urh!” He groaned. “I don’t want them to absolutely hate me because I'm remarrying and for that to effect Izumi!” He almost whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think they’d be pretty silly if they made it obvious they hate you. They’ll probably just seethe in silence and the bitter resentment will eat away at them until it clouds their auras and they ruin themselves.” She said pleasantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…Jee…thanks.” Zuko huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko.” She smiled, “They’re missing out if they don’t want to be a part of your life.” She took his hands, she knew he still wasn’t a huge fan of affection and sudden touch, but she had known him for years and was allowed these small rare moments. “I got a second chance to be your friend. I am so thankful for it. I also say this, with absolute certainty, Mai…” Her face saddened slightly, as did Zuko’s, “Would be glad you’ve found someone to take care of you.” She bounced, “Plus Sokka is such a hottie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…yeah, he is.” Zuko chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly made arrangements as to when Zuko could see Izumi’s grandparents and then headed towards the dining hall for supper. As they sat down, they noticed Suki and Sokka hadn’t arrived yet. Zuko hoped the conversation was going okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…what do you think?” Sokka asked, chewing his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I don’t know.” Suki blinked, “It’s…wow.” She finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…I know it’s all a bit, well, it SEEMS like it’s all out of the blue but it isn’t.” He shrugged. He thought back to all the stolen glances. The times Zuko and he had been sparring. Those moments that seemed so calm and warm between them. He thought back to Zuko, crying in his arms when they came for Mai’s funeral. Looking back, it wasn’t a surprise they had finally come together. But each moment had been a private one, between them only. So equally, he wasn’t surprised his friends seemed a bit taken aback by the revelation of their engagement.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you…when we were…?” She swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, well…I thought he was hot.” He shrugged, “But no. Plus he was with Mai. No, we were always just friends. Friends that were attracted to one another I guess. But no, we never did anything, never felt anything before I came back here.” He assured her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. So…” She was trying not to be upset, but if Sokka was to marry anyone, she had once thought it would be her. She was over him, of course she was. It had been years. But he had been her first love. Feelings like that didn’t just disappear. There was a little pang of jealousy and regret. How had Zuko changed Sokka’s mind about the South? “So you’re going to be living here…in the Fire Nation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He pressed his hands together and stared at the wall, Suki sat back with her arms folded, looking at her lap. “Suki…I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very happy for you Sokka.” She said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her, she didn’t look happy, but he didn’t want to press it. “Thank you, Suki.” He said gently. “It really means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded slowly, still mulling everything over. She did meet his eyes and gave him a small smile. The moment was interrupted by Sokka’s stomach growling. Despite the tension, both ended up giggling. “I guess we’d best head to Supper.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a while but eventually the laughter bubbled naturally between everyone. The children were put to bed and then the alcohol came out. It was starting to get late but everyone was having a good time and didn’t want to retire yet. Zuko was actually feeling quite happy and warm. He was with friends, no one was judging him. He was safe. But things are never peaceful for long in the Palace. Something always has to claw its way up from the murky depths of his past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An attendant managed to catch his attention and he strode over, mostly ignored by everyone, but Sokka glanced over to him. He couldn’t make out what was said but was suddenly aware of Zuko’s change in posture. He stood up and walked over as Zuko was handed a letter. “Is everything okay?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded but his mind was elsewhere. “Uh, yes. I’ve had a letter. From the Prison Warden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Prison!?” Sokka hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you enjoy the party.” He said looking up at Sokka, trying to convince his eyes not to show too much worry to his fiancé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko…” Sokka wasn’t convinced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. Please. Enjoy yourself.” He implored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka shifted himself uneasily, “Come and get me if you need me. For anything.” Zuko nodded. “Seriously, even if it’s just to hand you a pen or something. Anything!” He begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Sokka. Okay. I will.” He shooed him away, forcing a calm demeanour, but he clutched at the letter in his hand, until his knuckles went white. He waited until Sokka, reluctantly turned his back on him and then dashed, with dignity, to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was sure he was alone, he sat on the bed and opened the letter. If it was from the prison, it couldn’t be good news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko read and felt a cold sweat wash over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ozai had somehow found out about the engagement, he had flown into a rage, enough to hurt himself and the gaurds who went in to restrain him. Zuko could hear the horrible words he would have been spewing. If he had had his bending he would have probably torched the entire city. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't get to him. But right now, all he could think about were all the times Ozai had beaten, berrated and humiliated him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. The letter balled up in his hand. He sucked in another shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He can't hurt me. He can't hurt Sokka. He can't get to us. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't helping. Rationalising things wasn't easing the feeling of dread creeping up on him. He couldn't open his hand to throw the offending letter away. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>about Zuko's sexuality</span>
  <span>. How did he find out?! He wasn't supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ever!<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself begin to shake. He tried to fight it but the images of the past flashed behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A searing hot hand striking his face. The laughing masks from his delirium during the infection. The lighting that surged at him on the Day of the Black Sun. The utter look of hatred in his Father's eyes at Zuko's apparent betrayal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally threw the letter away. He pushed his palms into his eyes and tried not to crack. He felt like his chest was in a vice and his head pounded. He let out a soft yell and tugged at his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was better than<em> this</em>! How could a letter talking about his Father unravel him so quickly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was half aware of managing to scramble to his feet. He vaguely recalled entering his bathroom. </span>
  <span>He sobbed and threw up into the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the Fire Lord. I am not a child any longer! Get a hold of yourself!<br/></span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been lost in his dark spiralling thoughts when he felt a hand on his back, resting between his shoulders. It was a tiny hand. A blessed, porcelain coloured hand. </span>
  <span>"Daddy…?! Are you sick?" She looked scared. So scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pulled his hair back out of his face. Something about the worry on that tiny, sweet face helped to pull him back. He still wasn't fully there though. "No Princess. No. I'm okay. I'm just. It's nothing. I'm not sick." He assured her. He knew how scared she got when people got ill. After Mai, she was paranoid people were going to die. She frowned as he sat back. He looked sweaty and sad. She grabbed his face in her little hands. "I'm going to get Uncle Sokka!" She declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko closed his eyes and rested his head back against the wall, sitting on the floor in the bathroom. He didn't have the energy to argue. He felt something drop into his lap as Izumi snuck out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally opened his eyes and glanced down into his lap. A wide grin spread across his face. Happy tears sliding down his cheeks. He had no idea how he ended up with the perfect daughter. </span>
  <span>He was going to be okay. </span>
  <span>He had Izumi's stuffed turtle-duck to protect him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Sokka!" Izumi wailed as she burst into the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Izumi what are you doing outside your room?" He gasped as he rushed over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy's sick!" She cried. "Is he going to die?!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what the mood had been in the room, everyone was now suddenly silent. Everyone's heart broke at that moment. Even Toph was taken back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka scooped Izumi up, "No Princess. No. He's going to be okay." Sokka turned back to say something to the group, but he didn't need to speak a word. He left them all quickly. Hurrying to their room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had calmed down a lot when Sokka walked into the bathroom with Izumi. He looked down and Zuko beamed up at the two of them. He had the teddy in his hands and both the Princess and Sokka let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Izumi for leaving Bubbles with me." He said fondly. "He helped me feel better." He reached out to offer her the fluffy duck back but she shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can stay with you tonight." She yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about you both stay?" Sokka asked as a strong arm reached out for Zuko. The Fire Lord used it to pull himself up. "Talk in the morning?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded. He quickly brushed his teeth and took Izumi to bed. Sokka finished up in the bathroom, changing for bed and soon joined them. The bed was more than big enough for the three of them. Izumi nestled in between the two men. Bubbles snuggled up against Zuko. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The Avatar's children had all woken up early, as usual, so Aang had taken them for a walk in the garden. Katara had enjoyed the small lay in but soon realised that she couldn’t laze about anymore. She pushed herself up from the bed and busied herself in the room tidying after her children and husband. She smiled fondly to herself at just how good Aang was with them. How gentle he was with everyone. Life was busy for them, but it was good. She and Aang had a freedom she knew Sokka would never get. He had explained a little more to her about what the Sages and Advisors were demanding. She had nearly stomped up to Zuko to shout at him that it wasn’t fair, but after taking a few deep breaths and listening to Sokka, she knew it wasn’t his fault. He was a prisoner of circumstance as much as Sokka seemed to be now. She paused for a moment as she hugged one of Aang’s robes to her. Zuko had been alone for ten months since Mai had died, with no one. She did feel her heart pang for him. But she knew how her brother was, he always felt like he had to give so much and hide if he was hurting. She was determined to make sure he really was happy here and not just putting on a brave face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the time, it was before breakfast so she doubted Sokka would be up. She’d talk to him after food, he was always less cranky then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she had finished tidying she decided to join Aang in the early morning sun, give him a bit of support with the children. She strolled through the halls and yet again got herself lost. She hated the maze like corridors! Sokka had enthusiastically explained that was the point, that an intruder shouldn’t know how to get from point A to point B without going a little bit mad in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself outside the old war room which was now the Council Chamber. She heard shouting and assumed it was either one of the Council or Zuko. She paused as she passed the door, the voice was much more familiar. It was Sokka. She had never heard him shout like that before. Curiosity overcame her and she pressed her ear to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did Ozai find out about the engagement?!” He shouted again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re investigating</span>
  <span>, Ex-Amabassador.” A woman replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Investigating? If should never have reached this point. Specific instructions were given that he finds out NOTHING about Zuko’s life. Nothing!” He slammed his fist on the table to punctuate the point. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex- Ambassador, it was an oversight and yes, it should not have happened. But…he’s in prison. He can’t do anything from there.” A man pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He. Can!” Sokka snarled, “If we ignore the fact that he found out, which he shouldn’t have. If we ignore the fact that because he found out he flew in to a rage meaning he had to be restrained. If we put to one side the point that due to being restrained two guards were harmed. If we don’t worry about the fact he hurt himself and needed a doctor calling out to him so he didn’t you know, get an infection and die a horrible fever death…” He sighed as he closed his eyes picturing it, he carried on after a happy moments pause. “We still can’t ignore the fact that him discovering this little nugget of knowledge has meant that he’s imposed on the Fire Lord’s thoughts!” He snapped protectively. They didn’t need to know how bad he had been last night. No one needed to know beyond him and Izumi, but they needed to know this wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>harmless</span>
  </em>
  <span> error. This was serious.  “Fire Lord Zuko, should not have to worry about that man anymore!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gasped, Sokka was so…protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A little knowledge is a dangerous thing with someone like Ozai!" Sokka continued. "It's amazing how much someone shares of their life or other people's, innocently in conversation!" He groaned. "Like Hin... your little girls go to the Black Beach Academy." He smiled innocently. But this was a good demonstration to the dangers of complacency. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? I never told you that!" He snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. But you told me you have kids. So then I found out, through casual conversation with Fee that you had girls. Then I managed to discover those girls were the same age as Joo Lin's." He rolled his hand airily. Katara snickered outside the room. "Did you know Joo Lin's little boy goes to the same academy. Because I do. Now." He said his tone, a little darker. His voice had an edge. "I suppose with a few more connections I could find out their classes...when they're alone…" He mused. "I could tell someone. Someone unsavoury. I could threaten you Hin. I could threaten them." Sokka glowered across the table. "And all it took was a little idle chit chat before a meeting." He looked around the table. "Now how much could you glean from a guard you speak with every day?!" He snapped. "Because they don't rotate his guards. He's had the same one for three months!" He had checked the rosta, he couldn't believe it. Surly the Fire Nation could think sneaky enough to work all of this out?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I. I understand the point." Joo Lin sighed. "But he can't do anything with the knowledge. He can't reach outside the prison." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Sokka asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...y-yes." She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if Ozai said he could get close to Hahn...you'd just shrug it off. Because how could he…?" Joo Lin swallowed hard. "If Ozai...who shouldn't know your child's name, just blurted it out... you'd ignore it?" Her silence was his answer. Everyone was starting to understand now. "So a guard's wife or son or mother gets threatened... Ozai tries blackmail and suddenly...he has power back over someone!" He growled. "This! This is how someone like him thinks!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how come you can think like him?" Hin snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I had to to survive when I was fighting a war having to hide in plain sight! It was a useful skill." He almost bellowed. "But I would never use my reading of people to hurt someone. But he would!" He sighed. "I'm not blaming anyone we just need to work through this to make sure he doesn't even get to know what the fucking weather is like outside without my say so!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your say so?" A quieter member of the Council asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. <em>Mine</em>. Because I know what's best for <strong>Zuko</strong>." He dared anyone to add to that. Because he would not see Zuko on the floor of his bathroom having a panic attack again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara heard the voices get more muffled and conversational. She pulled back and heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and smiled. Unashamedly brash, "I was eavesdropping on my brother holding a meeting." She smiled at the guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't doubt you were ma'am." Lieutenant Tou smiled. "But I do have to ask you to move." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" She looked at him who gestured to the door and he knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was admitted in and Katara strolled away. Breakfast should be ready now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found a spot besides Aang and grabbed Tenzin from him. They started to tell her all about the garden when Zuko and Izumi walked in. Zuko sighed internally as the tension in the room rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph and Suki had been arm wrestling and Ty Lee had been trying not encourage them both. But the revelry seemed forced now. Toph did take the opportunity to beat Suki who complained loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gave Zuko one of her sympathetic looks. He hated it. He hated being weak and he hated that they all knew! Okay he didn't know how much they knew. But they knew he had been so pathetic his daughter had needed to seek help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now everyone was on eggshells around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi sat on Zuko's crossed legs and grabbed some omelette for herself, neatly gathering some to her plate with chopsticks. Zuko munched on a piece of apple. "Did everyone sleep okay?" He asked, just to break the silence. The awkward, all consuming silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh yeah. Slept great." Aang smiled. "Comfy beds. Really uh…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Big!" Toph grinned. "I bet you could fit a whole orgy onto one bed!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko, Katara and Aang all went to cover their children's ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toph cackled. But then the mood filtered back through. So when Sokka strolled in with his air of casualness and his playful smile always just lingering in his features, Zuko relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi reached out to Sokka when he sat down. He glanced around and picked up on the tension. "Hey. Izumi." He said as he plucked something off if a plate, "I like you a waffle lot!" He grinned as he shoved a piece of waffle into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no." Zuko groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Izumi giggled and covered her mouth to keep from snickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, now Zuko. I'm a funny man. But I don't like not blow my own crumpet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Urgh!" Both Zuko and Katara groaned. Katara knew it was a fond groan from herself and Zuko. She was surprised how Sokka could go from so commanding, to being the fool again. But she knew exactly why he was doing it. She was quite proud of her brother. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha! Egg-cellent!" Aang laughed. Izumi was still giggling. The other kids didn't quite get the jokes but were laughing because everyone else was. Apart from Zuko and Katara who were trying to keep their faces straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Toph! Don’t go bacon my heart!" Suki laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn’t if I fried!" Toph squealed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You’re cracking me up." Ty Lee giggled. Izumi was snickering totally now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka waggled his eyebrows at Zuko who replied, "No." He was not joining in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katara…life is so much butter with you!" Aang cooed up at her. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Awww Sweetie, no one </span>
  <b>
    <em>stacks</em>
  </b>
  <span> up to you!" She smiled with a piece of pancake on her fork. She looked around to check she had done that right. Everyone chuckled and looked to Zuko who rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't bare their eyes boring in to him, so finally he relented. "That’s all, yolks." He drawled like he was being forced to have fun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the briefest of pauses before everyone fell about laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But all good things must come to an end. All their friends left and the daily activities and duties of the palace crept back. Currently he was going over the security for the Earth Kingdom delegates due in a few weeks with General Baak and Sokka. A nervous knock rapped in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Councillor Chue in attendance, Fire Lord Zuko.” The attendant said bowing as the older woman walked into the waiting room. Zuko frowned at her. He almost frowned at the attendant, but he knew what Chue was like. She had probably threatened his job or some such nonsense. </span>
  <span>“Ex-Councillor Chue.” He informed the attendant who looked taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies Sir. Shall I send for some tea?” He stammered. Sokka folded his arms and General Baak sat forward in his chair. “No, I don’t think we will need any. Thank you.” Zuko answered. The attendant left the room but hovered close to the door. His interest made a few other staff hang about, idly polishing this and that. Dusting whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Sokka and almost sneered as she turned to look at Zuko, “Fire Lord, may I speak with you in </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Zuko responded and Sokka covered his mouth to hide a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bristled visibly, “Fire Lord Zuko.” She bowed her head, “Very well.” She looked at the two other men in the room, “News of your engagement has come to our attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Zuko mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pious Fire Movement.” She offered haughtily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka fought the urge to roll his eyes. Great, another group of nut jobs out for blood. General Baak remained blank. Zuko's back was rigid and his hands were calmly intwined on his lap. But he was broiling, just under the surface. But he couldn't give this woman the satisfaction of seeing him angry. He was really stamping it down. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here to try and save the soul of this nation!” She believed that she was the righteous here. That she was doing the right thing. The corruption of youth was unforgiveable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many members are there, to the PFM?” Zuko asked, but he wasn’t curious. He was bored with this conversation already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pious Fire Movement has enough members to be a problem for you.” She snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a threat?” Sokka asked as he narrowed his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t respond to Sokka, she pointedly ignored him and kept her attention on Zuko, “It is simply making you aware that this situation is not in the Nation’s interest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko rose to his feet and Chue flinched, “I think we’re done here, Chue.” He couldn’t use logic or reason with people like her. You couldn’t enthuse about the virtues of love or acceptance. You couldn’t even point out that should Zuko be wrong and indeed sinful, that surely he’ll suffer in the afterlife anyway, so why waste their time on him now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel I should inform you, that should you continue to take our Nation down this path, we will take to the streets!” She was indignant. She was only trying to do what was best for her people. Sokka could see the passion in her eyes. It always bothered him that each side thought they were right. It was why wars happened he supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freedom of speech is one thing.” General Baak replied, finally speaking, “But I assure you that if you do take to the streets, you will be charged with inciting hate and encouraging acts of terror and violence, which is a punishable offence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stiffened, “Since when?!” She knew the laws well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“30 seconds ago.” Baak sneered and stood himself. "Fire Lord Zuko, if I may?" He asked and was given a small nod to continue. “You know whilst you were sunning yourself on Ember Island in the last days of the War, nicely far away from any danger, I was out on the front line, fighting for what I thought <em>WAS</em> a great Nation.” He finally rounded on her. “But it wasn’t. Not back then. We were just thugs!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“General Baak, may I remind you-“ She began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut. Up.” He snarled, “You may not remind <strong>ME</strong> anything." He really had been waiting for a moment like this, a moment to knock this woman down a peg or two. He didn't need to be all manners and politeness, Chue wasn't a Council Member now. He also figured the Fire Lord wouldn't repremand him if he verbally ate out a bigot. "You are inconsequential. That is what this is really about. You know that the world has shifted to something better, brighter, greater!” He was more animated that Zuko had ever seen him before. He backed off and sat down to look up at Baak. He was showing the anger he had so desperately wanted to, but couldn’t. He shuffled in next to Sokka to enjoy the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the crowd of servants had amassed. There were also a few politicians and guards listening in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit, it took me a while to understand what this young man was trying to do.” He continued, “But we had been fed lies! Kept separate from the world for so long. Listened to propaganda, forced to believe in a system of power over fairness! Justice was dealt out by the rich and we, we were the boys and girls sent out to fight for people like you!” He snarled, “Do you know his story? Do you know why he was banished?!” Baak was full steam now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked down at the floor, he should interrupt. He didn’t want to hear that story again. But Baak was onto something. He actually admired the General for being so impassioned and not caring about the consequences. Sokka placed a reassuring little pinky against Zuko’s. It was a small gesture, but it helped ground the both of them. He was amazed at what was unfurling before him. One of the most powerful men in the Nation, taking on one of the biggest bigots! He only wished he had some fire flakes to go with the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko wasn’t enjoying this as much. As she spoke he could hear his Father’s voice coming from behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…I heard he spoke out of turn…” She managed feebly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spoke out of turn!?” He looked back at Zuko, but in his rage he was unable to sense his discomfort. He spun back to Chue, “Trying to save the lives of OUR girls and boys?! Our soldiers?! That is speaking out of turn?! For being brave enough as a child, a </span>
  <b>
    <em>CHILD for Agni's sake, </em>
  </b>
  <span>to see that the rich and powerful had totally lost sight of what was right.” He was almost trembling with his respect for his Lord and his hatred for people like Chue. “That is what won us over. All of us. His people! That he was still just a boy when he was given the responsibility of healing a century of hurt. But he had an unwavering sense of what is right and wrong!” He bellowed and Chue cowered. “So if he loves a Water Tribe Warrior, a past child soldier, a friend of the Avatar an Ambassador, a Councillor, a man who saved our Princess…twice!” He gasped thinking on the eight fire benders and the boomerang and the glacier collapse. “A man who has more dignity, honor and respect for our Nation than you do, then our Fire Lord has every right to!” He snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka was sure he heard cheers from outside. Zuko couldn’t lift his gaze from the tiled floor. He was starting to feel a little out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you truly think that that is wrong well I pity you. I pity you so much that your world is so small and pathetic.” He said his voice finally lowering, but still biting. “And should you and the PFM become an issue, I will use the full force of the Fire Nation army to stamp you<strong> out</strong>.” He eyed her, carefully, “So…I suggest you keep your little hate group a Friday afternoon meeting in a rundown little temple and away from the light of day. Because you don’t even deserve the warmth of Agni.” That was a low blow. But he didn’t care. He was sick of the elite desperately clinging on to the past. He knew that Chue had probably been the last straw, but he had been pushed around on a giant map with his regiment for too long to not push back. He knew that what Zuko was trying to do for the world was right. He knew he had been wrong. But he was man enough to admit his past mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chue stared open mouthed at Baak. “I…I…I…well I…” She gibbered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it is time you leave.” Sokka said standing and moving in front of Zuko so she couldn’t see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t over!” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It is.” Sokka growled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door and the embarrassed faces of numerous staff hovering in the halls could be seen. They quickly turned around and scattered in every direction and Chue stomped out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baak!” Sokka gasped, “That was amazing, can I hug you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer if you didn’t…” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough!” He squeezed the big man and laughed, “I can’t believe you said that to her. Wow. I wish I could have captured that somehow. To play over and over, like on a big wall or something for people. I’m going to write a play about it! It deserves retelling.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” Zuko said from his seated position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Sokka turned and frowned. “Why not, it was awesome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies Fire Lord.” Baak said bowing deeply, “I know that my behaviour was unacceptable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko managed to stand, not quite looking at either of them, “No, General. It was... it was a very…ardent speech.” He swallowed hard, “I…it is nice to know that you think all of that.” He took a deep breath. Such loyalty wasn’t really known to Zuko. Not beyond the scope of his friends and the family who actually cared about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why shouldn’t we repeat it?” Sokka asked aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want the whole world knowing about my scar.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…what you did…” Sokka began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If people think it is a shameful secret, they do not ask about it.” Zuko sighed, “If they knew it was something good…they never stop talking about it!” He replied, “In all honesty, I’d rather just not talk about it at all.” He admitted. Then he didn't have to think about it and sometimes, just sometimes, when it didn't feel tight, he could forget it was there. <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zuko…” Sokka said taking his hand, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hand on top of Sokka’s, “It’s okay. Just…gloss over that part when you tell everyone.” He smiled weakly. He turned back to Baak, feeling a little more himself, “General Baak…thank you. I am glad I have someone like you fighting on my behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baak bowed, “I am glad we have someone like you, fighting on our Nation’s behalf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka quirked an eyebrow, “Do you…do you really think that everyone will be…okay about this?” He gestured between him and Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.” Baak assured him. He gave Sokka’s shoulder a slight squeeze, “My Prince.” He smiled. Yes, he wasn’t that yet, but he was damn near close enough. “I had best go and check that the servants are not gossiping too much.” He gave one last bow and left the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka pulled the door closed and reached out grabbing Zuko roughly, pulling him into him. He smashed his mouth against his, he found Zuko receptive and they both opened their mouths to kiss feverishly in the private room. Finally Zuko pushed himself away from Sokka panting, “What…what was that for?!” He asked wide eyed at the sudden passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sometimes forget just how amazing you are.” He grinned dopily at him. “Baak just reminded me of how fucking hot everything you do is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember him saying anything about that?” Zuko blushed under his lover’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh…I read between the lines.” He smirked.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Obviously there would be enough people that can't be happy to accept love, whatever form it takes! But the boys have the support of their friends and family, the next chapter is the wedding!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Big Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finally the wedding day rushes up and the two men finally have a chance to breathe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the concluding part to my first piece in this collection. </p><p>The next installment will be a little bit darker, but hopefully you'll enjoy it just as much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
 <br/>
The engagement had received many various and mixed reactions. Some had been vocally against it. But those had been small and short lived protests. Some had sent strongly worded letters. Some had been overly enthusiastic. <br/>
But mostly, people were excited. A wedding meant parties and tourism spikes. There was one surprise though. People wanted Sokka to be of the Southern Water Tribe. The commemorative paintings and prints had him very much wearing his own colours and styles. People began to shave their hair like his. Sokka WAS different. That's why they liked him. So the Council had erased the part where he had to denounce his heritage. The Earth Kingdom was also soothed by the insistence that there would be no favouritism. They had forced it to be written into law though.<br/>
Because of his work in Republic City, Zuko said that he deserved his own insignia. So a number of artisans were working on something special. He also wanted Sokka's Royal robes to be unique. He had tasked his tailors to do something special. He didn't want to see it before the wedding day, but Sokka had to have fittings and thought what they had done was amazing. <br/>
"You're going to wet your pants when you see me at the wedding." Sokka said as they stood waiting. <br/>
"Hhmm." Zuko hummed as they enjoyed the afternoon sun in the garden. <br/>
"Coz you're going to cum hard... because I'll look that good." He added. "It'll go everywhere. Maybe even reach the crowd." <br/>
"Sokka!" Zuko rolled his eyes. <br/>
"What? I just want you to be prepared. Coz I'll look that hot." He smirked. <br/>
Izumi ran towards them and bounced in front of them. She had turned seven now and didn't quite get what was going to be so different about Uncle Sokka and Daddy being married. But she got to wear a pretty dress and dance and the Avatar Gang would be back! Plus Bumi, Kya and Tenzin were coming. <br/>
"Oh wow... he's brought…" Zuko saw the big shadow  float across the lawn and heard the familiar rumble of the sky bison. <br/>
"Appa!" Sokka couldn't believe it. He was old now so Aang tended to travel by other means. Appa landed in one of the neatly trimmed flower beds and Zuko and Sokka ran over and hugged the giant fury beast. He happily roared and licked Zuko. Izumi got a wet lick too. Then Sokka. "Ew!" <br/>
There was a thud and Toph cradled the ground. "I'm so glad to be here!"<br/>
"The palace?" Aang asked as he hopped down.<br/>
"No...on the ground!" She grinned as she stood up. "Sparky!" She punched Zuko's arm. "Snoozles!" She punched Sokka. "Ow." <br/>
Izumi squealed as Katara's children dog piled her. <br/>
Sokka scooped up his sister and then everyone dog piled him. <br/>
"Ah! Help! Someone's biting!" Sokka flailed from underneath them all. <br/>
Zuko chuckled. It was strange to have everyone back together. But it was nice. <br/>
The wedding was in two days but as Fire Nation tradition dictated the night before the partners weren't supposed to see each other. So the guys had come to celebrate all together! <br/>
The kids were all sleeping in Izumi's room. Though they probably weren't asleep. <br/>
In the small dining room the group was laughing and drinking. <br/>
Everything was pretty calm until Toph blurted out, "So which one of you is the girl?!" <br/>
"Oh my Spirits! Toph!" Katara gasped. "No!" <br/>
Zuko and Sokka were both burning with embarrassment and Toph cackled and fell backwards clutching at her ribs. "Oh god I know! I know which!" She almost screamed. She could feel their heartbeats but Sokka's was pounding in his chest. "Aaaaah!" She giggled. "Oh. Oh amazing." She laughed. Her drunken stupor making everything hilarious. <br/>
"For Spirits sake Toph!" Katara frowned. <br/>
Aang was giggling slightly. But added to the boys embarrassment, thinking he was helping, “It’s not about being the woman or the man, Toph, it’s about accepting what feels right and what feels compatible, if say Zuko enjoys…”<br/>
“SHUT UP!” Zuko, Katara and Sokka snapped. Aang blushed and did drop the subject. <br/>
"Soooo what's going to go down on the day then?" Toph asked calming down. <br/>
"Ceremony... ritual... they've kind of tried to blend the two…" Sokka hiccuped. "Oh my robes are amazing! Zuko hasn't seen them yet. But they're awesome." He grinned. "Uh...the food, dancing…" <br/>
"Dancing?" Aang asked excitedly. "Katara they'll be dancing!" <br/>
"Oh and Izumi's the what is it?" Sokka blinked at Zuko. <br/>
"A flower girl." Zuko grinned. "She's going to be wearing blue...she wants you to do her hair Katara." He smiled. <br/>
"Awww yes. Of course!" She said and yawned. "I think I've drunk too much." She laughed as she lazily bended some water but it ended up all over Aang's jacket. <br/>
"Okay. I think we should check on the kids then head to bed." Aang smirked as he helped his wife out of the room. <br/>
"Well I guess I best let you two love birds get to bed too. You're both clearly gagging for it!" Toph laughed. <br/>
"Good nigh Toph." Zuko said as he stood up not rising to her jesting. He was a little unsteady on his feet. <br/>
"Don't mess with any of the guards!" Sokka warned.<br/>
"I am horny as hell though…" Zuko smirked and whispered to Sokka.<br/>
It was a long evening for both Sokka and Zuko, the night before the wedding. But it also added to the excitement of seeing on another. It was the morning of the big day and Zuko watched as his Mother appeared in the mirror. "How are you feeling?<br/>
"Well I have done this before." He shrugged. <br/>
"We both know that was different." She said softly. "You look so handsome " she beamed proudly.<br/>
"You're my Mother you have to say that." He smirked. "I'm still not sure this isn't some fever dream and I'll wake up soon." He shrugged. "Oh! Could you make sure Sokka gets this." He said as he held out a little wooden box. <br/>
"Oh. Of course." She took the box and went to find her future son-in-law. She tapped on the door and heard giggling from inside. <br/>
"Nana!" Izumi grinned. "You're allowed in " <br/>
"Oh I am glad. Who isn't?" She asked looking at Izumi who suited blue. <br/>
"Daddy!" She said. <br/>
"Well I have a gift fro-" She looked up as Sokka was having his sash tied by Katara. "Oh... Sokka!" She gasped. "Oh... look at you." She smiled. "Oh Zuko is going to be amazed." She had never seen an outfit like that. Such a perfect blend of Fire Nation and Water Tribe fashion. But it was a rich purple. A purple she knew was a rare and expensive blend. He looked so dashing. Like he had fallen out of the pages of the fairy tales she used to read to Zuko as a child. <br/>
Sokka blushed, "Thank you Ursa." He swallowed hard. "I'm kinda nervous... there's so many people out there I don't even know! I doubt Zuko does!" He sighed. <br/>
"I know it is daunting. But just focus on Zuko. You'll be okay. Oh! This is from your future husband." She said as Sokka excitedly took the box and Katara, Izumi and Ursa craned their heads to see too. Sokka reached in. He pulled out the silver and gold comb. The symbol was the same he had created for Zuko's betrothal necklace, but much more delicate. "It's beautiful." He said. <br/>
Ursa smiled. "He's giving you your own identity." <br/>
"Huh?" Katara asked, confused. <br/>
"Normally the consort would wear the flame insignia to declare that you belong to the Crown. The Fire Lord. The Nation." She explained. "You were...owned." She looked uncomfortable. "But you have something completely unique! It's your own. You'll have that unique insignia on all of your Royal letters, your robes. Your wax mark. Your coins. It is a powerful statement that the High Families and Council will hate!" She laughed. "But there's nothing they can do now!" <br/>
"Why?" Katara asked. <br/>
"Because Zuko has it tattooed on himself! It's a good as decided." She laughed.<br/>
"Say what?!" Sokka barked. <br/>
"Oh! Oh forget I said that please. Oh he'll be mad I spoilt the surprise." She cursed herself. <br/>
"Tattooing is a Southern Water Tribe tradition. Not a Fire Nation thing!" Sokka croaked. <br/>
"That's...wow." Katara blinked. <br/>
"Daddy has a tattoo? Amazing!" She laughed. "That's what the man was doing yesterday!" She looked up at Sokka and gently tugged at his fingers. "Can I call you Papa?" She asked out of the blue. <br/>
Sokka actually stumbled a little. "You...you want to…?" <br/>
Katara squealed gently. She just HAD to tell Aang how cute Sokka looked at that moment. Then tease Sokka about how cute he looked. <br/>
He was jelly. "I...if…if your Daddy says that's okay." He managed to say. <br/>
"He said I had to ask you." She smiled then looked bashful.<br/>
Sokka handed Izumi the comb and got to his knees. "Of course you can Sparkles." He said. "I love you Princess." <br/>
Izumi put the comb into Sokka's top knot and then flung her arms around his shoulders. "I love you Papa!" Sokka looked up at Katara pleading with her to save him from so much emotion. Luckily Ursa came to his rescue. "Come Izumi." She smiled. "Let's go and show off your pretty dress to Daddy." She bounced out of the room. <br/>
Sokka's jaw nearly dropped to his knees. "She called me Papa!" He said on the verge of tears. "Oh my Spirits! I can't do this. I'm going to end up blubbering in front of the entire fucking world! It'll be worse than Aang at your wedding!" <br/>
"Hey! It was sweet!" Katara complained. <br/>
"Oh why couldn't we have just eloped somewhere?" He pulled at the collar to his robe. <br/>
"Urhm because you're marrying the fucking Fire Lord!" She rolled her eyes. "Ursa is right. The main party is all you'll see." She smiled. "Focus on Zuko." She looked at him through the mirror and for a split second she looked so much like their Mum it made his heart miss a beat. But then it was gone. "Ready?" She squeezed his shoulders. <br/>
"Nope. Not even." He chuckled. "But I'm sure Zuko would kill me if I ran away now." <br/>
"He'd have to get in line. GranGran adores him. You should have seen her Gran-handling him out there." She laughed. <br/>
"How does he look?" Sokka asked. <br/>
"Uncomfortable." She teased. <br/>
"Katara." He frowned. <br/>
"What? You wouldn't want me objectifying my soon to be brother-in-law." She joked then blinked. "He's going to be my brother-in-law." <br/>
"Oh god...that means Azula is my sister-in-law…" Sokka shuddered. <br/>
"She's not…?" Katara asked faintly. <br/>
"No... she's really not well enough." Sokka smiled weakly. "Zuko went to see her the other week. She couldn't even remember him telling her Mai was dead…so. Yeah he had to go through THAT again. That hadn't gone well." Zuko had been mortified and exhausted when he had returned after that visit. He'd needed a good foot rub and some hair stroking that night. <br/>
"Oh...the drums." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I best go." She dashed off and Sokka closed his eyes. Shit. This was happening. <br/>
Zuko was stood inside his own side room playing with the pendant again. He had found it gave him comfort.<br/>
"You look very handsome, Nephew." He said. "New robes." He approved.<br/>
"I wanted something a bit different." He shrugged. The usual gold embroidery had silver smooth waves woven into it too. <br/>
"You're playing with it again." He informed his Nephew he moved his hands to fold inside his robes. "Oh. The drums!" <br/>
The band began to play. Zuko squared his jaw. He was glad the both of them would be walking out together. He left the room and waited behind a door. Sokka was behind his own. They were opened at the same time and the Fire Lord and his Prince had an almost private moment to see each other for the first time in twenty four hours. <br/>
"Agni…" Zuko whispered. Purple was an amazing colour on Sokka. His tailors were miracle workers. "Oh Spirits." He looked so good, but now he couldn't wait to get him out of his robes. He needed a cold shower. <br/>
"Tui and La!" Sokka was more honest about his appreciation of his soon to be husband. "You look knee weakeningly great!" He grinned as he strolled up to him. "Like super sexy! Uncle Iroh...cover your ears…" He said as he took Zuko's hand. "I can't wait to see how good your robes look on the bedroom floor!" <br/>
"Sokka!" Zuko complained whilst flushing red. <br/>
Iroh chuckled. "I will leave you both now. Good luck. This is a joyous day." He hugged the both of them at the same time. Zuko and Sokka turned to face a set of doors that lead out into the garden and the procession route.  <br/>
Zuko raised his hand and Sokka placed his on top of it. It should be the other way around by right, but this felt more natural for them. Sokka noticed the glances Zuko kept giving him. They could hear the muffled announcements going off outside. <br/>
"It looks good. Purple. Suits you. You look good. Really good. So good I'm glad this outfit has a LOT of layers to hide...uh…" He swallowed hard as he whispered those words. <br/>
"Told ya...wet your pants." He laughed under his breath. <br/>
Zuko grinned. Glad Sokka was helping him feel comfortable at least. He still hated being in the public eye. He was good at faking it. But Sokka could always tell.  <br/>
"Your Mother explained the significance of my hair comb..." He smiled. "You're going to get in trouble. It's not tradition."<br/>
"Fuck tradition." He pouted. <br/>
"Mmmh keep talking like that…" Sokka laughed as the doors were opened. "Oh " he grinned. "Put a pin in the dirty talk." He had to behave now. He hoped he remembered everything from the rehearsals. They looked at each other and Sokka gave Zuko's hand a gentle squeeze as they strode out together.<br/>
Sokka had been charming and well behaved. Ceremony and theatre was something he could get on board with. He did appreciate how the officials had done their best to blend the two nations traditions. <br/>
For the Water Tribe it was important to share gifts with the family of your spouse. Hakoda gave Iroh a walrus tusk, ivory carved ornament of a dragon. Iroh gave Hakoda a silk tapestry of waves. Katara gave Ursa a beaded necklace. Ursa gave her a hair pin. After that the official wiped a stripe of white clay down Sokka and Zuko's forehead. <br/>
Then the official asked Zuko to light a bundle of herbs and sticks. He waved the smoke over the both of them as he spoke a sacred prayer. Then he took a length of gold ribbon and tied Sokka and Zuko's hands. He continued the traditional speech and then lit the ribbon. It burnt away without harming either man and then he ended by finally announcing, "Our most welcome guests! Our friends. Or brothers and sisters. Please bow to our beloved Fire Lord and welcome his beloved Prince Sokka into our Nation!" He then bowed and Zuko and Sokka turned and the entire crowd as far as they could both see, bowed their heads. Even Toph! <br/>
 <br/>
The day had mostly been a success in terms of pleasing the stuffy elite. <br/>
They weren't happy with Sokka's hair piece but none had dared to voice this to Zuko. They just kept glancing at it. It amused the happy couple.<br/>
Apart from that everyone had been having fun. There were lots of kids who were driving the palace guards mad as they kept them in view and safe.<br/>
There was dancing and food and lots of drinking which celebrated every nation.<br/>
It had been a massive affair which Zuko had hated, but accepted was a good opportunity for strengthening ties and improving relations. He had not actually had much chance to be by his new husband’s side. Every time he had come back to share a drink or a meal, or just some TIME with him, yet another delegate had wanted to congratulate the two of them, which inevitably led to something or other that Zuko had to discuss. He had spent most of the evening throwing apologetic glances at Sokka.<br/>
Sokka had understood. He couldn’t get mad at Zuko, not really. But he could get mad at the situation. So he had decided drinking and complaining loudly with Toph had been his best option. They had disappeared off giggling to get into trouble. Eventually she abandoned him to sell him out.<br/>
Toph stumbled into Zuko's lap and sat herself down there looking quite comfortable as Zuko looked very uncomfortable. "Your husband is climbing the trellis outside…" She giggled. <br/>
"Uh…" Zuko sighed. "How much has he drunk?!" He was going to end up breaking his neck. <br/>
"I don't know I'm not his keeper." She said as she peeled herself away from the Fire Lord. The guards were frazzled and on their last nerves. The Fire Lord's friends were unpredictable! Aang had brought Appa inside! He was eating the rest of the wedding cake. Zuko raised his eyebrows as they tried to shoo the beast. He smirked as he stood up. "Which trellis?" He asked Toph. <br/>
"The one with plants growing up it?" Toph shrugged.<br/>
"I'll need it narrowing down. Where is he?" He asked the drunk metal bender.<br/>
"I can't remember. He's your hubby. Shouldn't you know where he is?" She shrugged. <br/>
Zuko winced at that. He should know. But everyone wanted him. Even on his wedding day! "I best go save the azaleas from his butt." He sighed as he headed outside to look for him.<br/>
Sokka was the one who spotted him first. "Hey Zuko!" Sokka grinned looking down at his brand new husband. "Catch me!" He had already let go. When Zuko had shown up, leaping off onto him may have been a good way of little bit of payback for abandoning him all evening.<br/>
"What? No!" He gasped and found himself on his back in the flower bed, the mass of Sokka heavily laid on top of him, sprawled out. "Ow…" <br/>
"You're weak!" He giggled and shifted himself only a little so he was straddling Zuko's lap. <br/>
"You're drunk." Zuko smiled though his butt hurt.<br/>
"Pfff... your pathetic fire liquid is nothing compared to cactus juice." He said leaning down so his face hovered above Zuko's. <br/>
Zuko pushed his face away with his hand. "Well you drunk enough to work that out." He shoved him off of him so he could stand up.<br/>
"I had to be sure it was rubbish!" He snickered as he stood up too. "When can we go to bed?" He whispered as he pulled him close by the waist. <br/>
"Soon." Zuko grinned. "We have to burn our letters. Remember?" <br/>
"Oh! Yes!" He grabbed his letter from inside his robes and held it out like a trophy. "I have it!" He smiled.<br/>
It was a nice tradition. You wrote all of your hopes and dreams for your future but kept it secret. You then burnt it with your spouse. The 'eternal' fire lifted your wishes in the smoke towards the sun. At that point you cannot separate the letters from each other so your dreams became theirs too.<br/>
It also signified that the couple was ending the wedding day. That they were ready to go to bed, to 'join each other in their dreams'. Sokka knew that phrase meant sex. Zuko thought it had been sweet and meant they might actually be in each other's dreams. It meant sex. Iroh had confirmed it. <br/>
The guests would then be invited to share their own letters as the married couple went to bed.<br/>
Zuko pulled out his own letter. "I have a surprise for you when we get to bed."<br/>
"Oooh is it scandalous?!" Sokka gasped. <br/>
"Very." Zuko grinned. <br/>
"Is it sex?" Sokka asked. <br/>
"That wouldn't be much of a surprise on a wedding night…" Zuko pointed out. <br/>
"True...but you might like…I dunno…" he wrinkled his brow in thought. "Come out with a dildo and rope and riding crop or something?<br/>
"....whu...?" Zuko was crimson red. "And you'd be shocked by that...right?!" He almost squeaked.<br/>
Sokka thought about it and tapped his chin with his free hand. "Shocked…." He confirmed. "Then horny." He grinned and headed back inside.<br/>
Zuko gulped. When he was able to walk without embarrassment, he joined his husband.<br/>
After the burning of the letters the new couple managed to peel away.<br/>
Zuko had been making changes to the rooms to accommodate Sokka. The room next to his had been knocked through and blocked off from the corridor. All of Sokka’s belongings from the Southern Water Tribe had been placed inside. It also had the many, many gifts given to him by his tribe.  But it was waiting for him to decorate it however he liked. There was a bed in the room, because Zuko was a realist and knew there would be blazing rows at times. So at least Sokka would have somewhere he could sulk off to. He had also pulled away the dark wooden panelling and covered it in a pleasing, smooth plaster. It was a lot brighter and he was considering doing the same for their main bed chambers.<br/>
The lounge room had been changed a lot too. It had a large fur rug, a couple of Sokka’s old spears and a place for him to hang his sword and boomerang. It wasn’t too full yet but the message was clear. Make it your own. He didn’t know what Sokka would want on show, so things were just waiting until he had the chance to unpack.<br/>
Sokka beamed as he set his sword and boomerang up on the wall and put his hands on his hips and nodded happily. “Looks mighty fine up there if I do say so myself!” He grinned. They hung either side of Zuko’s dual swords that were crossed above the fireplace. He turned and smiled and noticed the new door. “OOOH!” He skipped over and opened it slowly and peeked his head in it. “Oh…” He said as he pushed it fully open and stepped in. Zuko looked a little uncomfortable as he hovered at the door, “The bed isn’t anything!” He said as he noticed Sokka’s eyes land on it. “It’s just…it’s just spare.” He shrugged. He sighed, “Because I KNOW at some point I will annoy you enough that you’ll probably appreciate it.” He added.<br/>
“…wow. Good way to start the first night of married life Zuko.” He rolled his eyes. "Here's the bed of shame!" He frowned, “But…it’s probably a good thing, because I am likely to embarrass you beyond reasonable control at some point and you’ll kick me out of bed.” He chuckled. "Wow...We got a lot of gifts…" <br/>
"YOU got a lot of gifts. What do I want with a fishing rod?" Zuko asked. <br/>
"Uh...to go fishing?" Sokka mused. <br/>
"Oh yes. On all those days I get off?" He sighed. "I'm sorry I ended up away from you so much tonight." He frowned. <br/>
"Hey. It's okay. I get it. I wasn't happy. But I get it." He tugged him towards him and noticed a slight wince on Zuko's face. He dismissed it. "Let's consummate!" He grinned as he grabbed Zuko's butt.<br/>
Zuko smiled gently. "... consummate?"<br/>
"Well…what I really wanted to say would make you blush." Sokka chuckled. His husband rolled his eyes. "Okay. I gotta wash up first." He said. "But first…" He leant in and kissed him feverishly. "Second…" He lovingly and fondly peeled the layers of Sokka's exquisite robes off until he was just in his trousers. "Okay. I'll be right back." He purred in his throaty voice. <br/>
"Oh yeah... leave me hanging!" He shouted after him. But flopped back on to the bed grinning. "Did I say Izumi wants to call me Papa?" Sokka shouted and smiled to himself. He was happy. However when he heard the door click open and he saw Zuko, he was in heaven. <br/>
He was wrapped in a towel and leant casually on the door frame. "Want your surprise?" <br/>
Sokka nodded so hard his head might have fallen off. <br/>
Zuko blushed a little and grabbed at the towel. He dipped his head almost bashfully and watched Sokka as he clapped his hands happily. He had all but forgotten about the flippant comment from Ursa about a tattoo. He just thought he was going to get sexy, fun time. But when Zuko opened the towel and he saw IT, he lost his mind. <br/>
Sokka felt his mouth go dry and his throat close up. He stared, intensely at Zuko's naked body, but with a new mark on it. Sokka quickly got to his feet then fell to his knees in front of Zuko. His proximity definitely doing things to the Fire Bender. Sokka could see it was sore, it was obviously only done the day before. It was slightly swollen but the effect wasn't lost on the Southern Water Tribe man. He was at eye level now with it. <br/>
On Zuko's left hip, just below his v cut was a fairly small but impressive tattoo. Zuko hoped Sokka liked it. He wasn't sure the symbolism was good or corny. But he had trusted his Royal artist when she was designing it. She had been sent sketches of traditional styles from Sokka's village. <br/>
Against his pale skin the black ink would look good. But Sokka studied it carefully. There were the three waves and swirls Zuko's designers had incorporated into the insignia of his hair pin crown. Sokka's symbol was there on Zuko's skin like a branding mark in an area so intimate only Sokka would ever get to see it. Something possessive was creeping into him. He grabbed Zuko's waist. His hot breath and fierce concentration was making Zuko's gut do back flips. <br/>
Around the symbol was a traditional tribal wolf but drawn in a way he had never seen before. It was a work of art on his husband! He almost wanted to congratulate the person who had done it. The wolf had been tattooed in a circle around the symbol, much in the way dragons were depicted in the Fire Nation. It was the perfect fusion of fire and water. "Zuko!" He finally spoke. "It's…" He looked up. "It's…!" <br/>
"I know it's not where it traditionally should be but…" Zuko began. "But your Father gave permission to use it and approved the image…" He worried his bottom lip.<br/>
"No. No it's perfect! Only I get to see it. It's... it's my own little piece of art! You're a beautiful canvas." He grinned all wide eyed and amazed. "I...I had no idea you were going to do this!" He looked back at it. "Thank you! Thank you!" He said. "You... you sought the proper permission and everything!" He gasped. <br/>
"You're a proud person and I know you've had to give so much up for me. But it still amazes me how warm your family is towards me. How you silently get on with it. I...I really wanted to show I'm as much a part of your family as you are a part of mine. Even if I can't outwardly. You know…" He swallowed hard. "Tattooing is important to your men...right?" <br/>
"Oh darling…oh Zuko!" He blinked. "That's...shit. That's the most amazing thing ever! I love this! I love you!" He beamed up at him then stood. "I didn't know how you felt about tattoos…" He said quietly. <br/>
"It's about how YOU feel about them." He said as Sokka took his hands. "Just don't cover all your beautiful skin with them okay?" He felt strong hands grab his bare butt and a devouring kiss at his mouth. <br/>
"Consummate?" Sokka gasped as he rested his head against Zuko's. <br/>
"Consummate." Zuko chuckled as he walked Sokka back against the bed. He flopped back onto the bed and Zuko dropped to his knees to remove Sokka of his last item of clothing. He tugged his trousers off of him, Sokka having to shift his hips and butt to help, but managed to wriggle free. He closed his eyes and his mouth hung open as he felt Zuko’s hot wet tongue on his manhood. Zuko had gotten so good at giving him head, always willing to learn, always listening to what Sokka liked, always happy for constructive advice. Now, Zuko could get Sokka riled up in seconds. But Zuko was going slow, lazily licking and kissing and it was too little and too much. Sokka propped himself up in time to see Zuko swallow him, able to deep throat now and Zuko heated his throat, not breathing fire, but heated it to the point it was just below unbearable, but knew it did things to Sokka. <br/>
Sokka actually felt inadequate sometimes in bed. Yes he had more experience that Zuko, but Zuko had an intense passion that he often felt he couldn’t keep up with. Maybe it was because Zuko could be utterly free and true to his nature? Whatever it was, Zuko was the best sex in Sokka’s life and he fell deeper and deeper in love everyday with the man whose head was bobbing up and down on him. His hair still up and in its bun. However it was starting to fall out. It was then Sokka noticed that Zuko still had his crown comb in his hair. He wasn’t sure if that was intentional or not, but the sight made Sokka flop back down on the bed and moan loudly. One of the most powerful people in the world was sucking him off! It was so unbelievably sexy. He was getting close and murmured, but didn’t think Zuko had heard him. He knew they had all night, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to cum so soon. He didn’t have to worry as he hissed slightly as Zuko grabbed the base of his cock and get it a tight squeeze. <br/>
Zuko had wet lips and a wet chin and used the spit and precum to lazily pump Sokka with fluid actions. Then he gave him a tight squeeze again. He licked his lips and stood up and tilted his head, looking down at Sokka who looked debauched already. He couldn’t believe this was his husband. That he was openly honest with the world about who he loved. That he was loved back by such a generous and gorgeous being. “I’m so lucky to have you.” He smiled, he must have said that out loud as Sokka’s face softened from lust, to adoring. He shifted himself on the bed to give Zuko room to join him. He laid down ontop of Sokka and then gasped, “Ah…” He frowned, the tattoo was sore. He looked at Sokka curiously, “So...how do we do this…?” He mused, he didn’t want to damage the tattoo and spoil it, he didn’t want to not have sex, but he didn’t know which position was best. Sokka scooted off of the bed to grab the oil and shuffled up the bed. Zuko joined him and he kissed Zuko, soft and tender. They melted together, so compatible it was often crazy how well they moved together. He smiled as he settled on his side, his own greased up fingers probing himself. Zuko got the idea and grabbed one of Sokka’s legs, resting it against his body, so his left hip had nothing touching it. His dipped his own fingers into the oil and took over Sokka’s. Sokka lazily pumped himself as his eyes fluttered closed, enjoying the attention and feeling of Zuko. Zuko didn’t even have to ask anymore, whether Sokka was ready, he could pick up on the groans and sighs, he could feel the stretch of his muscles. So he added oil to himself, already rock hard and began to slide himself into his husband. He shifted his knees slightly so he was braced either side of Sokka’s leg. He used the leg which was bent over his shoulder as a little leverage and started a slow, languid, rolling of his hips. The unhurried pace wasn’t tired or weak, it was just unrelenting sweetness. Sokka groaned as his prostate was teased, slowly. Zuko wound his hips slightly, changing the thrusting and sometimes he would give a sharp snap of his hips. Sokka couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed it when Zuko took control. He didn’t need to do anything but lay there, being attended to, being filled so blissfully by his husband’s cock. But it wasn’t enough to push him over his edge, but right now, he was enjoying the tender mashing of hips. <br/>
After a while Sokka started to whine, the soft scrape against the bundle of nerves was getting to him, “I...I need...m-more.” He complained. He heard Zuko chuckle and looked up and saw a smirk on his face, “Bastard...you were wanting me to beg…?!” He grumbled. <br/>
Zuko chuckled, “Well then?” He said as he stopped moving altogether. <br/>
“Zuko!” Sokka complained, his arse felt so full, it felt so good. But not good enough. <br/>
“Yes...husband?” He whispered. “What do you want?”<br/>
“Don’t make me beg.” He groaned. <br/>
“You and I both know...we both like it.” He said as thought it was a secret. <br/>
Sokka went to touch himself and Zuko caught his hand, pinning it to the bed. He let go of Sokka’s thigh and his other hand grabbed his other wrist. Sokka couldn’t play tonight, he was too far gone and hovering just on the point of climax and that’s when Zuko decides to be cruel?! It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair his husband knew just how to work him up. In bed, Sokka could easily and happily allow himself to be utterly submissive. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could overpower Zuko if he wanted to, but he liked the pressure on his wrists as he was held down by Zuko. He liked being passive sometimes. <br/>
“Tell me what you need.” Zuko said as he turned his head to plant a kiss to Sokka’s knee that was bent over his shoulder. <br/>
“Spirits curse you Zuko!” He moaned. “Okay!” He groaned, “Zuko...I need it harder...I want it deeper. I need it…!” He gasped as he tried to move his hips. “Please Zuko. Please!” He begged and Zuko obliged him quickly. He started to thrust as deep and quickly as the position allowed, both of them obsenly grunting together. Sokka found his wrists coming together being held down by Zuko’s large hand and he didn’t fight it. Zuko wrapped his other arm around Sokka’s leg and reached around to start jerking him in time to his powerful slams. Sokka didn’t recognise the noises coming out of his mouth, but he was getting turned on by his own sounds. He could feel the violent twitching inside of him and the quickening speed of Zuko’s thrusting that he knew his husband like those throaty gasps too. He was starting to feel his climax building now and released his secret weapon to bring Zuko over the edge too, “Zuko! Uh you’re so good. You’re so good to me. It feels amazing. You’re so hot. Sexy. So good!” He chanted, he knew Zuko loved it when he was talkative in bed. “You’re fucking me so hard! It’s...I’m so...you’re so big it’s incredible! I’m so…!” He dissolved into a moaning mess as he came hard in Zuko’s hand. The Fire Lord didn’t take long to follow and his hips came to a stuttering stop as he bottomed out inside of Sokka and came hard chanting his name. He had to peel himself away from Sokka’s thigh and butt, the heat and humidity giving them both a film of sweat. He gently placed Sokka’s leg back down to the bed and flopped on his back. He’d move to clean up in a few seconds once he caught his breath. <br/>
“Zuko…” Sokka sighed happily, “Where...did all...that come, from?” He managed to pant out. <br/>
“Uhmm…” Zuko turned his head away and looked bashful. Sokka let out a laugh, how could he go from being a dragon stud, to coy noble in the blink of an eye? “I...I kinda, got a bit of advice…” He said quietly. <br/>
Sokka propped himself up on his elbows, “Yeah?” He asked. He so wanted to know how that conversation had gone. He could imagine painfully, if previous ones with Zuko had anything to go by. <br/>
“Yeah...uh...Huen’s apparently, quite uh...knowledgeable...for a teen…” He blushed, he had gone in to details on some things that were way out of Zuko’s comfort zone. <br/>
“Ha! Then that boy needs a promotion.” Sokka chuckled, “Come on...let’s take a bath together.” He said as he sat up. <br/>
“Okay.” Zuko smiled sweetly. “I’m glad you...you enjoyed it…” He bit his bottom lip. “You didn’t mind me...p-pinning your wrists?” Zuko sat up and Sokka scooted closer to him. The Prince pressed a kiss to his cheek. <br/>
“I liked it...I’m kinda thinking...we could...do more?” He suggested. “But...we’ll talk about that later. I feel ick. And I’m hungry.”<br/>
“You ate the entire buffet earlier!” Zuko gasped. <br/>
“Firstly. No. Secondly. So?” He shrugged, “I want dumplings.” <br/>
“You’re not having dumplings at one in the morning.” The Fire Lord rolled his eyes. <br/>
“Aww c’mon...what is the point of marrying you if I can’t get dumplings when I like?!” He crossed his arms and pouted. <br/>
Zuko rolled his eyes, “Fiiiiine.” He groaned. He got up and grabbed his robes, shuffled through the lounge area and put an order in for dumplings with one of the guards and he returned to find Sokka grinning like a fool on the bed. “What?”<br/>
“You’re my favourite person.” He smiled. “Let’s get the bath prepped and we can eat dumplings whilst we soak!” Zuko watched Sokka remove himself from the bed and stumble to the bathroom, still slightly drunk. He chuckled, he closed his eyes for a moment. Life, was good.  </p><p><br/>
Source Linzilttl Deviantart - Original Fanart by yours truly!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi all, first posting on a site like this!<br/>I always appreciate feedback and enjoy sharing thoughts and ideas. I'm happy to debate, throw thoughts about and hopefully catch on to something inspirational.<br/>This is a completed work, but I'm going to be posting it in stages. I can't promise the days it will be updated but I'll try and update at least once a week.<br/>It's also a part of a series, currently four installments written, I'm working on a fifth.<br/>Something good has come out of the lockdown! </p><p>If you like this and are intestered in my work, please check out my devi page! There's some original works and a lot of Avatar fanart.<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/linzilttl/gallery</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>